A Lost Love Still Has A Chance?
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone and Jude isn’t the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a ba
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please Please Please Review! I live for them! I have had this story line in my head for awhile but I never wrote anything. I think I am abandoning Pearl Harbor because…I don't know…I am just not into writing it as much as I was when I started it. Sorry to those who read it and thank you for reading. Well…I will get on with the story. Most of the story is in Omniscient POV. And Georgia bought back the company. EJ and Georgia are back and Darius and Portia are out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so why don't you give me something. Tim Rozon maybe?...fine…I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast and this story line, but I still want Tim Rozon. Lol**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

"Jude! Jude!" 20 year old Jude Harrison turned around and saw one of her best friends Mason Foxx running across the G-Major lobby. "Mason, calm down I am sitting on a couch. I am not going anywhere." She smiled warmly at him. He ran up to the couch and put his hands on his knees, hunched over trying to catch his breath. "Well…?" She said. "I just over heard Georgia talking to EJ about the whole drunk picture thing."

"Mason, that was like 2 years ago. I wrote a song and G told the press they were previews for the music video, that we made. It all blew over, I thought."

"I know, they said because of it, and your amazing voice, you got nominated for a Grammy! They said you are more relatable to the modern teen now or something like that. Congratulations!" Jude's mouth hung open and she finally processed what he was saying and jumped up to hug Mason. He spun her around and around. When he finally put her down she ran over to Georgia's office.

Jude swung the door open not even bothering to knock. "Is it true!"

Georgia looked up from her desk and looked confused, "How did you know?" She broke into a smile. Georgia jumped up from her chair and circled her desk to engulf Jude in a hug. EJ waited until Georgia let go of Jude to hug her also. "Now in terms of what you'll be wearing…" Jude and Georgia rolled their eyes. "EJ, it's about 2 months away. I think we have some time, let the girl enjoy her moment." Georgia told her while wrapping an arm across her shoulders.

_**Jude and Sadie's Apartment**_

"SADIE!" Jude busted through the door to her and Sadie's spacey apartment. She walked through the apartment trying to find her sister. "SADIE…SADIE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. PLEASE HURRY! IT'S EXCITING AND IF I DON'T TELL YOU SOON I AM GOING TO BURST!" she yelled, now starting to get annoyed that she couldn't find her sister. Finally Sadie emerged from the kitchen, hands on her hips. "Jude, you don't need to yell I am right here. Geez, and please don't get all worked up. You know you are supposed to stay calm at all times. I know it's hard just, please." As her statement went on Sadie's face looked more and more hurt.

Jude hugged her sister, "Sadie, I'm fine. Please stop worrying about me."

Sadie wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Okay," she pulled Jude away at arm's length. "So tell me what that big news of yours is." Jude's eyes lit up.

"I got nominated for a Grammy!" Sadie screamed and pulled Jude back into a hug. They started jumping around together. Sadie then pulled out her cell phone. And Jude looked confused.

"Who are you calling Sadie?"

"Kwest, Kerilyn…I don't know; everyone!"

Sadie dialed her boyfriend of 2 year's number and handed the phone to Jude. She mouthed Kwest's name so Jude knew who she was talking to.

"Hey Babe, listen about tonight I was thinking we could go to Venezia's. What do you think?"

"Aw, thanks Kwest; but you know I don't think I am in the mood for Italian. But you know you could take Sadie if you really want to go." She said laughing.

"Oh hey Jude, yea, I think I will take Sadie considering she is my girlfriend." They both laughed. "So what's up, girl?"

Jude cringed at her age-old nickname. "Well, you weren't in work today so I had to call. I got nominated for a Grammy!"

"Oh my god Jude! That's awesome! What category?"

"Album of the Year! They think my WHOLE album is great!"

"It is Jude, It really is. You deserve this. Congrats."

"Thanks. Well, Sadie wants me to call everyone so…you wanna talk to her before I go?"

"Yeah, please."

"Sure, bye Kwest! And thank you, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Sure you could've, but it still means a lot that you think I helped. Congrats again."

"Kwest, you don't know how much you helped me. Really, thank you."

"Jude, your welcome. If you really want to thank me then say my name first when you are making your acceptance speech." He told her with a smile.

"I will Kwest, but that's only if I win."

"Which you will, I mean it's all thanks to me right?" He said laughing.

"How did you go from saying it was all me to all you?"

"I don't know, it just happened." They both laughed.

"Well I will hand you over to Sadie now."

"Okay thanks. Congrats Jude."

"And congrats to you too. Soon your name will be said on TV."

Jude laughed as she handed the phone over to Sadie, talked to Kwest about their plans for that night.

Jude pulled out her own phone and called her cousin, Kerilyn. Kerilyn, more known as Keri, was very close to Jude. They were more friends than cousins. Sadie and Keri were close also but, although Keri's style was more like Sadie's, she was closer to Jude. Finally Kerilyn answered the phone.

"Hello? Kerilyn H."

"Hey, Kerilyn H? I thought you hated your full name. You always screamed at us to call you Keri."

"Hi, Jude! Yeah, well, I gave my work this number on how to reach me and they know me as Kerilyn, Keri is too short and informal for them." Keri worked as a wedding planner. She was only 21 but she was a gifted party planner. In a few years she would be running the business.

"Oh, well I have some news." Jude was trying to keep her excitement down to build up the suspense.

"Jude, are you alright? Did something happen!"

"God, why is everyone always thinking that something is going wrong with me? The accident was a year ago!"

"Okay, Jude. Calm down. If you are alright physically then what's the news?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just got nominated for a Grammy!"

"Oh My God! Jude that's awesome! Which song?"

"My whole album! I got nominated for Album of the Year!"

"Jude that's awesome!"

"Thanks, I know right? Is Kory there? I wanna tell him!"

"Jude he just left for work, and his cell isn't working…again."

Jude sighed. "What happened now?"

"The idiot put his phone in his pants pocket and then went swimming later in the day."

Jude couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, just pass the message on for me when you see him okay?"

"Okay, Jude. Congrats again!"

"Thanks Keri. Bye!"

"Bye! I love you."

"Love you too." They hung up the phone.

_A Grammy, wow. I wonder if Tommy will be watching. I really hope I win, I would get a chance to thank him and everyone else for everyone in the world to see. _Jude thought. Suddenly her mouth hung open.

"Sadie!"

"What? Jude you need to stop screaming…_sigh…_What's up?"

"I need help. I cannot write an acceptance speech." Sadie smirked.

"Don't give me that look Sadie, everyone who gets nominated writes a speech in the hopes that they win. Don't think I forgot that time I found you practicing you acceptance speech for a Golden Globe award with your hairbrush and hot pink towel." Sadie's smirk fell. She turned around and walked into the dining room.

Jude smirked and followed her.

**A/N: Okay there's chapter one. I hope you like it. And you will know all about the accident and whatever soon, maybe next chapter I don't know.**

_**Preview:**_

"Hey, girl. I heard about your nomination. Congratulations."

"You don't get to talk to me."

"This is Stephanie, my girlfriend"

"I don't know what to do."

"Some…something's happening! I…I…"

"Jude!"

"Sir, you can't go in there."

"My name is Kory Kindler. I think Jude Harrison asked for me."

'_Who is that punk and what does he want with Jude; who is he to Jude?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and are now looking at the second. But I want to more specifically thank:**

_Umagoshh**-** intriguing? Is that good or bad? If it's good than thanks but if its bad then I am totally open to constructive criticism. Please send me a message or something with your thoughts, I am totally open to new ideas here. Thanks for reading!_

_Kolirok-You liked the spoilers? You think I should keep giving them, I wasn't sure if I was giving too much away. Glad you liked it though!_

_dancingintherain-tommys21-Glad you liked it so much for just the first chapter! Keep reading!_

_bunnypook-Well, here's my next chapter lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_musical-cynders-You really liked it? Thanks so much!_

_tommyandjude4ever-Thanks so much. You like the previews? You will find out what the accident was by the third or fourth chapter. Review again!_

_Lose Youself in The Music-wow. Really really glad you liked it so much! Thank you!_

_Tommy4eva-Hey. I posted as soon as I could lol. Thanks so much, your review was really sweet. Glad you liked the first chapter!_

_lileigh760-Glad you liked the first chapter so much and glad you are eager to read more! Thanks…keep reviewing!_

_On.the.edge.x-Here's the next chapter! Keep Reviewing! Thanks!_

_**Thanks so much guys! This is what keeps me writing!**_

**Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in my face! I don't own anything!**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

**_3 Weeks Later at the Studio_**

"Jude! You're late! Again!" Sadie called from the receptionist's desk where she works. "Hold on while I buzz EJ, the both of us are going to arrange your outfit tonight and EJ said she drew up a diet plan for you so you keep your figure this month. I can't believe it, only one month before my baby sister wins a Grammy!"

"Sadie, please stop getting my hopes up I am already going to be disappointed if I don't win." Jude said as she began to walk toward EJ's office. Sadie followed her.

"This is unbelievable. You did say 'no' right? You cannot do this to her! She is at a good spot right now!"

"You talking about me?" Jude asked the screaming EJ. Georgia was on the receiving end of her rant. EJ suddenly calmed down and handed Jude a dress. It was a beautiful gold dress. It had a low v-neck but it was tastefully sexy, it was a halter that tied behind her neck and matching ribbon that tied in a bow on her left side, it tied right under her breast. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and then flared out toward the bottom.EJ shoved Jude, who still had her jaw on the floor from the sight of the dress, into the dressing room and told Sadie to call her when she came out. EJ then grabbed Georgia's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Well, Sadie, what do you think?" Jude asked coming out form behind the curtain, the whole EJ/Georgia scene completely forgotten.

"Wow, Jude you look amazing!" Jude smiled, she had to admit she looked hot, and if she was going to be on TV that's exactly what she wanted to be, hot.

"Hold on Jude, let me page EJ. She left with Georgia when you first went in." Sadie pulled out her cell phone and sent a page to EJ. Seconds later a mad looking EJ and an exasperated Georgia came through the door. EJ immediately let all the wrinkles out of her face as she saw Jude. "Jude, wow, you look, wow. All I gotta say is you better win so everyone sees how great you look!" All four women laughed and Georgia hugged her. As Jude and Georgia entered light conversation EJ pulled Sadie over to the side, out of hearing range for Jude.

"Sadie, I need you to take Jude home and don't let her come in for the rest of the week. But don't tell Georgia I told you to; just make up an excuse to get you both out of work. Okay?"

"What? Why? What's going on, what were you yelling at Georgia for before?"

"Sadie, you cannot tell Jude; I mean can-not! Tom Quincy is back and working here again."

"Oh My God!"

Georgia and Jude immediately shot them confused looks. Sadie jumps away from where she was standing, "there was a spider." She lies. EJ pretends to crush something under her boot.

Jude and Georgia nod uncertainly but continue their conversation anyway.

Sadie looks back at EJ. _Tom is back? Why can I not tell Jude? I mean I know they were close and she was hurt when he left but c'mon, they were producer and artist. They were obviously going to have a strong relationship. I am going to need to make an impression. _Sadie absentmindedly fluffed out her hair and straightened out her shirt. EJ noticed and thinks, _This girl is completely oblivious! She thinks Tommy came back for her? No, Jude. It's always been Jude. Why doesn't this blonde get it? Tommy and she are never going to happen again!_

"Sadie, please just make sure Jude stays out of G-Major so I have time to get Georgia to let him go again."

"Why do you want to let him go? I mean when he left he left Darius so he didn't cause you any trouble."

Sadie was confused, no doubt about that.

"Sadie, it doesn't matter why I want him out of here all that matters is that is my and Georgia's business. Okay, now do what I tell you and get your sister out of here." EJ's voice became sterner and Sadie knew when to shut up.

EJ then put on a happy smile and walked over to Georgia and Jude. "Jude, here is your diet plan." She handed a piece of paper to Jude from her clipboard. "You have an amazing figure now and the dress fits you perfectly so here is a plan that lets you eat what you want but within limits, you understand? I don't want to have to go dress shopping again because you couldn't cut back on pop tarts." Jude blushed, "Well I don't know about cutting back on pop tarts but I promise to cut back on everything else."

EJ laughed, "Well I knew it was a long shot anyway."

"EJ, if I promise to take really good care of it can I take the dress home. I mean I love it so much and I don't think I am ready to take it off yet." Jude gave EJ the lip and EJ just nodded.

"But I swear Jude Harrison if that dress has one tare, stain, rip, or stretched fabric I will personally make sure you wear nothing but socks, faggy un-matching socks, to the Grammy's do you understand me?" Jude nodded and mock saluted her.

Jude's new auburn hair was down and curling in her face as she strutted through the lobby. Sadie said Georgia gave them the day off, so Jude was going to head home. She was still wearing the dress and new beautiful shoes that she found in EJ's office. They were gold and had a few real diamonds hanging over the top. The heel was about 4 inches, a little high for Jude but it turns out she can walk in them so…

Jude was walking toward the door when she heard a familiar voice that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hey, girl. I heard about your nomination. Congratulations."

Jude turned around and jumped in the man's arms. "Oh my god I missed you!"

"I missed you too Jude. I know it's been like forever since we've hung out but this thing happened with my phone…"

"Yeah Keri told me; Kory how could you be so stupid? This is like your 5th phone that you went through." Jude said placing a hand on her hip.

_(Ha thought it was Tommy. Admit it you thought it was Tommy. But no, I got you! HA-HA! jk, okay on with the story. And by the way Kory is a guy, just telling you because my friend was like 'oh Kory that's a pretty name' and I was like 'you ditz, it's a guy.' But whatever. Back to reading")_

Kory nodded sheepishly, he was a muscular guy who had light brown hair which he always had under a baseball cap and on the off chance it wasn't he usually just had it gelled down. "Yeah well. I just wanted to say congratulations. And we should definitely hang out soon. I miss you! And, wow you look amazing. What is it like Formal Friday at G-Major and no one told me?" He asked looking around.

"I miss you too buddy. And no, this is the dress EJ gave me to wear to the Grammy's and I loved it so much that I didn't want to take it off. Well, I should be getting home. Tell my cousin I love her and to call me, but don't touch her phone because you are obviously cursed." She said pointing at him and poking him in the chest. He laughed but nodded. Jude smiled at her friend one more time before heading to her car again.

When she gets back to her place she sees Sadie's car, and two other cars next to it. _That's not Kwest's car…_she thinks. She opens the door and sees an obviously uncomfortable woman on her couch. The woman is wearing a pink halter sundress with a white sweater. She was tall and tan with dark brown hair and gorgeous complexion. The woman was sitting on the couch fiddling with her hands in her lap. When Jude shut the door it makes a low bang but the woman had obviously heard it because she looked up from her hands. She immediately rose and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Stephanie."

"Jude" Jude said taking her hand but dropping it quickly. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

Then she heard shouting coming from what sounded like Sadie's room, 'You were supposed to love me! I thought you were coming back for me!' _Who is she talking about? _Jude wonders. Stephanie then rises and looks at Jude. "I am just going to go. Tell him when he comes back that I left." Stephanie says and then she flew out the door. _Him? _Jude wonders again. 'Just leave! Go!' Jude heard from Sadie's room and then a door slam. Then _he _comes into view.

Tom Quincy himself.

_**Previews:**_

"You don't get to talk to me."

"This is Stephanie, my girlfriend"

"I don't know what to do."

"Some…something's happening! I…I…"

"Jude!"

"Sir, you can't go in there."

"My name is Kory Kindler. I think Jude Harrison asked for me."

'_Who is that punk and what does he want with Jude; who is he to Jude?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank:**

_tommyandjude4ever-You are going to have to wait till the next chapter to see what Tommy's gonna say. Lol, thanks for reviewing!_

_Burninsecretskept-lol. I guess I cant get anything by you right? Lol. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up! Really glad you love it that much!_

_PickyFan-Don't worry, the Tommy/Jude conversation is full of drama…well I think anyway. Lol. Thanks for the reviews!_

_emm-rock n' roll suicide-thanks thanks for for even even repeating reapeating words words. Lol. Lol. Don't worry I will post soon. I already have like up to chapter 7 written._

_on.the.edge.x-did you honestly think Tommy could stay away? Lol. Of course not! It's a Jommy! And he's back and better than ever! (I think)_

_Tanya50801-I am glad you found my story too. I live for reviews. Keep it up!_

_X3BellaX3-You are the first one to admit that I tricked you. Lol. Keep up the reviews!_

_Mizz Couture-You are the second one to think it was Tommy. Lol. Again, thanks for the reviews! I love for them!_

_dancingintherain-tommys21-sorry about having no new teasers but if I put that all in one chapter it would be really long and then my fanfiction will be a lot shorter than planned. I hope my later chapters make up for it though._

_lileigh760-well I needed to have Tommy have a girl friend for my later chapters and I thought it would build up the drama. Otherwise they would already be married by now, or at least hooking up. Lol._

_Kolirox-thanks for the review! It was really sweet to hear the praise. Lol. Keep reading and I am glad you like the story so much!_

_Bunnypook-I know Sadie and Kwest are going out but I honestly don't think Sadie ever really stopped loving Tommy. The love changed but she is still jealous. That's how it is in my story anyway. But, don't worry her and Kwest get a happy ending._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so why don't you give me something. Tim Rozon maybe?...fine…I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast and this story line, but I still want Tim Rozon. Lol**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

"Tom?" Jude asked, she did not believe this. This was all a dream, the Grammy, the dress, Tommy. It could not be real. She knew the Grammy was too good to be true. That should have been her first clue.

Tommy sticks out his arm to grab hers. She lets him. She felt his touch.

This was no dream.

"Jude I…I left because…"

Jude ripped her arms away and out of Tom's grasp.

"You don't get to talk to me!" She yelled holding up her pointer finger to him, warning him to take his distance. She was about to go up the stairs to where the bedrooms were but she turned around halfway up, "Oh, Stephanie said she left. Just so you know. Who is she Tom? I once asked you who do you want; now I am asking you again. Who? Tom? Will you make up your mind?" Jude could feel herself getting out of breath but she couldn't just leave.

"Stephanie, she's my girlfriend. Jude I didn't want to leave…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Jude please, don't think that I didn't care about you. I **still** care about you! It's just that…"

Jude was getting more and more out of breath by the second. "Shit." She breathes.

"What?" he asked her, taking a few steps closer.

"My…my…I…I forgot." Her breathing was getting choppy and it was really worrying Tommy.

"Jude? Are you alri…"

"Some…something's happening! I…I…" And then she passed out.

"Jude!" Tommy immediately went to her side. Trying to aid her in anyway he could. Sadie comes out of her room when she heard Jude hit the ground. Her hand immediately covers her mouth. She walks over to Jude and Tom; she slapped Tom across the face. "What did you do to her!" she screams. "Sadie! I didn't do anything! She just passed out!" Tom still didn't leave her side. Sadie gasps and runs over to Jude's purse. She goes digging through it and finds a pill bottle.

Tom looks over and sees Sadie holding a pill bottle and counting the contents. Tom's first thought was suicide. Jude would never do that. She looked so happy before she saw him. "Sadie? What are you doing?" She doesn't answer him but she does run over and inserts a pill through Jude's lips.

Sadie pushes Tom out of the way as she makes Jude's unconscious body sit up in a sitting position and pours water down her throat to wash down the pill. She screams at Tommy to call 9-1-1 and tells him their address. Sadie just sits there with Jude murmuring things like, 'I told you. I begged you to stay calm. Why can't you stay calm? Why? I asked you to…"

"I don't know what to do." Tom said. Sadie just looked up at him. "Tom you already called 9-1-1 there is nothing more you can do except shut up."

Sadie stroked Jude's hair continuing to murmur thing to her as the paramedics came. She told them she would ride in her own car and they loaded Jude up onto the stretcher and put her into the back of the ambulance.

When the ambulance pulled away Sadie looked at Tom with teary eyes. "I really hate you right now. But I can't drive and I need to call some people to can you give me a lift to the hospital. You can just drop me off I will find a ride home for me and Jude when she gets out."

Tom just started dumbfounded. "Sadie…what the **_hell_** is going on around here? What the fuck is wrong with Jude?"

Sadie just looks away. "If you never left none of this would've happened. I blame you. It might not be your fault but I am going to blame you. You don't even deserve to know what happened to her." With that Sadie brushed past him and out the door. She now understood the relationship between Tommy and Jude.

Tom followed and told her to get in the car and that he would drive. Sadie was having a teary conversation on the phone the whole way there. The hospital wasn't far. About five or ten minutes away.

_**At the Hospital**_

When they pulled up to the hospital Sadie jumped out and Tommy soon followed.

They went to information to find out what room she was in and then they hurried up there. She was on the third floor and there was a small waiting room before they got the to the patients rooms. Sadie never slowed down as she walked past the nurses station but merely shouted "I'm her sister!" and proceeded into Jude's room. Tom was about to enter when a nurse stopped him.

"Sir, you can't go in there."

"Why the hell not!"

"Ms. Harrison is weak right now, the only reason why her sister was allowed to go in was because she is family and obviously the closet kind Ms. Harrison has. Now unless you were asked for by Ms. Harrison you cannot go in there."

Tom sighed angrily and turned around to wait in the waiting room. He put his head in his hands and thought about what could've happened. It was all sort of a blur for him.

About 20 minutes later two more people came in though the elevator and Sadie came out of Jude's room. They girl immediately ran over to Sadie and engulfed her in a hug. Sadie started crying all over again.

The nurse stopped anyone from going in to see her. "My name is Kory Kindler. I think Jude Harrison asked for me." Tommy heard one of the people say. Tom's head shot up, no way was this kid going to see Jude before he did. But alas, Sadie nodded. "She asked for you Kory. Careful though she's weak." Kory nodded and didn't even glance at Tom before walking into the room.

'_Who is that punk and what does he want with Jude; who is he to Jude?' _Tommy couldn't help but wonder.

Sadie and the other girl, who he learned to be Keri, sat across from him in the waiting room. Tom heard Sadie telling Keri what happened. "I don't know, Jude came home and I was talking to Tom (she jabbed a thumb in his direction) and I told him to leave. I guess he got her upset and she passed out again. I counted her pills; she hasn't been taking them Keri. I don't know what to do." Sadie began to tear again and Keri shot Tom a pained look. After Sadie was calmed down Keri went over to Tommy.

Without looking in his eyes, without looking at him at all actually, Keri told him; "I need to know exactly what happened between you and Jude before she passed out."

Tom sighed. "There wasn't any yelling or anything, she was just surprised to see me and then she passed out. I have no idea what is going on. Please tell me."

Keri then looked at him. She locked eyes with him and she saw the pain in his eyes. She realized this was him. This was _the guy_ that Jude always told her about. This was the guy the caused the accident. It was his fault. Feeling no more pity toward Tom she looked away, "If Jude didn't tell you about the accident it's not my place. But you should already know. You were there." With that she left her seat and went back over to Sadie.

Tom was madder than ever now. First Sadie says it's his fault, then this girl Keri says he was there when it happened, then some punk kid gets to see Jude when he doesn't, and the whole cause of this and the icing on the cake, Jude, _his Jude-_no, not his Jude. She never was his. Jude is in the hospital. This is just a great day. Tom thinks sarcastically.

_**Previews:**_

"Kory, don't you dare blame yourself."

"You know how much I hate depending on something to live."

"Sadie, tell me what the fuck happened! That's my girl in there!"

"You have no idea what it's like to see you own sister flying through the air."

"There was so much blood."

"Take the pills!"

"Stephanie wait!"

"beep…beep…Beep. BEep. BEEp. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP (getting faster and louder incase you could tell)"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank (again):**

_lolo87-really glad you like it so much…keep reviewing!_

_Burninsecretskept-Keep the reviews up! Sorry, but it wasn't a car, good guess though. Read further to find out what happened._

_mZtOmMyQ5319-You will just have to wait and understand, Lol. Thanks for reviewing._

_MyCrAzyWorld-Really glad you like the previews and the story! Keep up the reviews!_

_tommyandjude4ever-really happy to know that you will keep reading. Lol. Thanks!_

_Umagoshh-at least you got the Jude part down. Lol. Keep reading and reviewing!_

_Tommy4eva-I am just glad that you reviewed at all! Lol. I still have about a week before school starts, not looking forward to waking up early. Lol. I hope you like it though. Keep up the reviews and I am happy you like the story so much!_

_musical-cynders-Glad you love it! Review as much as you can!_

_emm-rock n' roll suicide-Sorry, but I need to keep people interested somehow! Lol. Keep the reviews up!_

_bunnypook-Happy you like it so much. And you will just need to read on to find out about Jude. Hehe_

_lileigh760-What's wrong with Jude you ask? READ ON! And keep reviewing!_

_Tanya50801-Thanks, your review was really sweet. Keep reviewing!_

_xtaintedxlovex16-Lol…glad you like it. Keep reading to find out what's wrong with Jude. Review! Review! Review!_

_Independantsilverheart-Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so why don't you give me something. Tim Rozon maybe?...fine…I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast and this story line, but I still want Tim Rozon. Lol**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**Inside Jude's Hospital Room**_

"Jude…" Kory sighed as he saw the beautiful brunette attached to a breathing tube. Jude looked really weak, as Sadie had said.

"Kory…" Jude voice was raspy due to the breathing tube but Kory could still understand her.

"Kory, don't you dare blame yourself. I didn't take my pills. It's not your fault."

Kory began to tear up; he thought it was his fault. This _was_ his fault. "Jude, I am so sorry."

"Kory, stop it. I said don't blame yourself. How many times do I need to tell you that?" Jude asked.

Kory walked over and hugged her lightly, not wanting to hurt her in any way. "Jude, you need to take your pills. Once a day, please; they will help. I went through the same thing."

"Kory, you know how much I hate depending on something to live. I figured I didn't need them as long as I stayed calm, but then _he _showed up."

Kory was confused. "He who?"

"Tom, you probably never heard of him. He probably didn't even show up here to see if I was okay."

Kory didn't notice anyone when he came in. He went right to Jude's room.

A knock at the door made Jude and Kory's head turn. Keri snuck in; "Jude, why didn't you ask for me? I had to sneak past those nurses."

Jude smiled, "Sorry Keri, I just wanted to make sure Kory didn't blame himself."

Keri immediately went over to Kory and pulled him into a hug. Keri looked at Jude and slapped the back of her hand like she was a child. "Don't ever do that to me again!" Jude continues to apologize to Kory and Keri, telling them that she really was okay.

_**In The Waiting Room**_

Sadie sat in her seat, legs crossed, arm's crossed across her chest, and looking anywhere but at Tommy. Tom was across the waiting room trying to meet her eyes so he could try and figure out what is going on here. Finally he just walked over to her and sat on her right side, she was looking to her left; still not wanting to look at him.

"Sadie, tell me what the fuck happened! That's my girl in there!" Tom said it before he could stop himself. Sadie looked over at her with her mouth agape.

"_Your_ girl?"

"Sadie, please just tell me what happened. Keri said I was there, you said it was my fault. I don't know what I did if I even did anything."

"Okay, fine." Sadie turned her whole body to face Tom's. "It was about a year ago…"

_**Jude's Hospital Room**_

"Take the pills!" Keri yelled shoving the bottle in Jude's hand.

"NO!" Jude yelled back throwing the pill bottle on the floor.

Kory stepped in and grabbed Keri's arm. "Keri, you cannot make her take them if she doesn't want to. I went through the same thing when I got hurt. The doctor says they will help the recovery will just be slower if she doesn't take them. It's okay." He tried to get Keri to understand but she was very protective of her little cousin. After a little while Jude said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Keri and Kory nodded and left the room.

_**Back in the Waiting Room**_

"It was about a year ago…"

"Sadie!" Sadie turns around and sees Kory and Keri coming toward her. "Sadie, I am gonna go. Tell Jude to please take her pills and we should all hang out soon okay?"

Sadie nodded at her cousin and Kory put and arm around her shoulders. "I am her ride so I am gonna go to. Okay? I don't wanna go though. Make sure you tell Jude I love her and to call, well she can't call but get in touch with me sometime when she gets out." Kory told her. Sadie nodded and waved as they made their way to the elevator door. Tommy was in shock, _'tell Jude I love her?' what the hell does that mean?_ He thought. Sadie noticed his face but chose to ignore it and continue with the story.

"So about a year go, Jude was still in depression…"

"Why was she in depression?" Although Tom thought he already knew, he didn't know the half of it.

"I think it was the night you left, Jude skipped out on her album release party. She didn't want to perform and Liam came down pretty hard on her. She left without a word and met Mason in Barry. That was the first stop on his tour. She showed up there and no one knew when she was. From what Mason told me, they performed together but then Mason had to finish performing and some cute guy was hitting on her and buying her drinks. She got pretty drunk and Mason had to do interviews or something and Jude was totally wasted, so Mason gave her the key to his hotel room and told her to go up. Jude got the cute guy to follow her. No one knows what happened up there because after about an hour he left the room just as Mason was coming up and Jude doesn't remember anything. About a week later, Georgia had taken over the business and Jude hasn't been the same. Then she got this letter asking for fifty thousand dollars or the pictures go to the press. There were pictures inside of her drunk and she was in…um…_various positions._ She still doesn't remember what happened that night. Georgia came up with this idea and let the guy release them to the press. When they got a hold of them Georgia scheduled a press conference saying that it was all a little preview of Jude's new direction, believable to the modern teen. Jude wrote a song about addictions and she made a music video that resembled the pictures. After awhile it all blew over. But it made her fall into depression even deeper."

Tommy was in awe. He never knew this much happened after he left. But that doesn't explain why she passed out. And that's exactly what he asked Sadie.

"There was an accident about a year ago. Jude's supposed to be taking medication for her condition but she refuses."

"What condition? Sadie, why don't you start with what happened about a year ago?"

"Okay, okay. Well, as I said she was in depression and Kerilyn and I decided to take her out. So we drove to Montreal with Kwest and Kory and we found this ice skating rink. We paid the guy so we had the one rink all to our selves. The guy told us that he would do it because Jude was Jude Harrison but if anyone else came who was rich or famous he would send them into our rink. We said that was fine. We didn't think that anyone would really some along. I mean, what are the chances? Well, after skating for awhile Jude started to have fun. Kory decided we play chicken. Not the put someone on your shoulder and fight them game; the one where two people skate toward each other and sees who turns out of the way first. Kerilyn and I were afraid and Kwest was just standing with me, so Jude and Kory wanted too. Well, me, Keri, and Kwest stood off to the side and they would skate toward each other until me and Keri screamed 'turn'. Kwest was just watching and laughing."

Tom just nodded along, starting to get where she was going with it. Sadie started to tear up.

"Well, one time Jude and Kory were skating toward each other and suddenly the door opened, Keri, Kwest, and I looked over and saw a bunch of guys walk in. I was still looking at the guys because I thought I recognized one of them, but…then I suddenly heard Kerilyn scream." Sadie was now sobbing.

"I quickly turned my head and saw Jude staring at the group of guys that walked in. She didn't turn, and Kory realized Jude wasn't paying attention; he tried to dive out of the way but he wasn't quick enough. Kory dove head first to his left but his skate sliced across her stomach. Jude went flying through the air." Sadie was getting close to hysterics.

"You have no idea what it's like to see you own sister flying through the air. There was blood dripping from her stomach. I saw it in slow motion. As she started to go back down to the ice, her right leg swung behind her and when she hit the ice, the front of her skate came crashing down on her left calf. There was so much blood; coming from her leg and stomach. Keri and I couldn't move. We just sat there staring. Kwest was the first to snap out of it and he called 9-1-1. Then he ran to Jude's side. Kory was unconscious because of the way he went down. He was okay though."

Tommy was confused. "So why did she pass out now? What medication does she need to take?"

Sadie looked up at him. "That day she lost a lot of blood; and the doctors were able to save her but it turns out that her body doesn't regenerate blood very quickly. Actually very, very slowly. She is supposed to take pills to speed up the process but she refuses. She says she hates depending on something to live. So if she gets excited or out of breath she will pass out, (she swallowed hard) there is always the chance that she won't wake up if that happens."

Tom's face was in pure shock. He _was _there. He walked in with his friends who dragged him out to get some fun; they said he was working to hard. He threw himself into work when he moved. He remembers walking in and seeing blood. There were people crying but the person was on the stretcher and out of there before he could blink. He got a weird feeling after it happened but he brushed it off. He looked at Sadie and opened his mouth to say he was there but his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. "Stephanie…" he muttered. Sadie took the hint and walked over to where Tommy was sitting originally.

"Stephanie, listen I…"

"Tom! You were supposed to meet me for dinner! You are two hours late and you didn't even bother to call me. I called you!"

"Stephanie wait!" But she had hung up. For some reason, he couldn't care less what she thought right now. He began to walk toward Jude's room but, alas, the nurse stopped him. "But I need to see her!"

Sadie had a sad face but she nodded, the nurse gave her a weird look. "Jude, asked to see him. Don't worry, they'll be fine." The nurse nodded and let Tom though. Tom gave her a look that said 'thank you;' he knew she had just lied, Jude didn't ask for him. Sadie just nodded.

_**In The Hospital Room**_

Tom walked into Jude's hospital room and saw her attached to the breathing tube and she was sleeping. She looked like an angel, she was pale but she was glowing to Tom. He walked over and held her hand. The second he grasped it the machines started going off.

"beep…beep…Beep. BEep. BEEp. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP (getting faster and louder incase you could tell)"

Tom dropped her hand and two nurses ran in. One started pressing buttons and the other went to examine Jude. Tommy didn't know what was going on. After a few minutes of getting the beeping under control one nurse went to leave.

Jude still hadn't woken up. _What if she isn't sleeping? Did the nurse just go to get a doctor? Why is no one freaking out about this!_ Tom thought. The nurse that was still left then removed the breathing tube from Jude's mouth. Tommy got mad.

"What the hell are you doing! That could be keeping her alive! You are just going to leave her like that!"

"Sir," The woman spoke in a hushed voice; "Please calm down, you will wake Miss Harrison."

"So she _is _sleeping?"

"Of course; the reason the machines went off was because she started breathing on her own, because the machines were still hooked up it made her breathe faster and take deeper breaths than needed. Now it is just like she is sleeping every night only she is just a little weak. Don't worry. She will be fine as long as she stays calm."

Tommy nodded and the nurse left. It was just him and Jude. He was afraid to touch her, something bad always happens when he touches her. First she passed out when he tried to grab her arm, then the machines went off and scared the crap out of him, he didn't want to risk anything else going wrong.

He pulled a chair over to the corner of the room and stayed there. After awhile he fell asleep.

**_Previews:_** (I am just using this as an outline of where I wanna go with the story, this most likely wont happen all in the next chapter.)

"You are free to go."

"I don't want to see you back here anytime soon, understood?"

"Tommy! You want me to go with Tommy!"

"Fine, it's over! Happy! Go be single since you miss it so much!"

"We're engaged."

"You cannot be serious about him! He's just a kid!"

"Just like me right Tommy?"

"Jude, girl…what happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank:**

_Kolirox-Thanks! I really am not sure where I am going with the whole Tommy and Stephanie thing yet…Keep up the reviews!_

_Monkeyluver42-Wow…wow. Your review was amazing thank you so much! I used that as an accident because you know it's different then the standard car accident and the same thing happened between my cousin and her boyfriend. That's why I used it. She alright but I got the blood disorder problem thing from her boyfriend because he was in some kind of wrestling accident or something and he needed to take pills like that, I guess this story is sort of dedicated to them, in a way. Thanks for reading and keep it up!_

_Tanya50801-Thanks, keep reviewing!_

_Tommy4eva-You are just going to have to read on to find out about Stephanie and Tommy. (but here's a hint…I don't even know what's going on with them yet so…l-o-l)_

_Bunnypook-Thanks, your review meant a lot. I appreciate it. :- )_

_xtaintedxlovex16-l-o-l. I would be pretty pissed too if my stomach got sliced with a skate._

_daisychain101-Glad you like it. Keep up the reviews!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so why don't you give me something. Tim Rozon maybe?...fine…I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast and this story line, but I still want Tim Rozon. Lol**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

**_Inside Jude's Hospital Room The Next Morning_**

Tom was still in his chair when he heard muffled voices. 'Jude, Jude, wake up. I need to go to work. Kory is going to stop by later and give you a ride home if you are able to get out alright?' 'Okay, Sadie just let me go back to sleep.' Then he heard a door open and then click shut. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed Sadie had left the room. Jude was still in her bed and looked around confused, "Great, once I'm up, I'm up, thanks Sadie." She mumbled.

"Jude?" Tommy asked sleepily. Jude jumped, obviously startled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked placing a hand over her heart.

"Did you really think I left Jude? Honestly. I know you probably were hoping that I did so you would have another reason to hate me but did you really think I would just leave after you get rushed to the hospital?"

"Do you honestly think I _want_ to hate you Tommy? You think that I _like_ that I have so many reasons to ignore you and shun you and slap and/or beat you up?"

Tom just hung his head. "Besides Tommy, aren't I supposed to be getting special treatment considering I am the one in the hospital gown and bed? I am not supposed to be getting accusations." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. When she turned away she noticed her dress. She was still wearing it when she passed out. She noticed a small tare on the side hip. "Shit…" she said. Tom's head shot up again. "Okay that's what you said when you felt like you were going to pass out. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just ripped my dress."

"Yeah, why were you wearing it anyway? It looked beautiful on you by the way, really amazing…"

Jude blushed, "Thanks Tommy." When she said his name it click that she was supposed to hate him right now, "Um, I had to try it on for the Grammy's and I didn't want to take it off so EJ let me wear it home. Now I need to find another dress or EJ says I am only wearing socks that night."

Tom couldn't help it…

He smirked.

Jude looked over at him and saw his face, obviously picturing the very Kodak moment in his head. "Pick up your jaw Tommy it ain't gonna happen." Tom kept his smirk but he was brought back to earth. Then the doctor came in. "You are free to go." With that the doctor smiled at her, a little so suggestively for Tommy's taste, but he then left. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Kory came through the doors.

"Jude, the doctor said you were ready to check out. Sadie said she packed you a bag and left it at the nurse's station. I picked it up." He held up a duffle bag that had casual clothes inside. Jude nodded as a thank you and took the bag. She walked into her private bathroom to change.

It wasn't until after she left that Kory noticed Tommy. He stuck out his hand, "Kory." Was all he said. "Tom" he replied, taking his hand. Tommy looked him up and down.

Kory seemed to get uncomfortable. "Dude are you checking me out because I don't row my boat on that side of the river if you know what I mean…"

Tom almost chocked on air. "Wh-what!"

"Dude, you just looked me up and down; that is not really _straight_ behavior."

Jude came out in the bathroom just in time to hear Kory's remark. She smirked. "Aw, and Tommy I thought you were dreaming about me in socks earlier, I guess it was Kory instead. Geez, Boyz Attack! really rubbed off on you."

Tommy glared at her, "I am NOT gay. I was just making sure you were okay for Jude. Sorry if I am too protective."

Kory gave Tom a weird look, "What, all I am doing is giving her a ride home, no need to get homosexual about it I will just show you my license." Kory said digging in his pocket to find his wallet.

"So you two aren't together?" Jude and Kory started laughing.

"If we were Keri would kill me." Kory said still laughing.

"Yeah, Kerilyn can get very protective."

"Yeah, mean while all her friends are guys…" Kory muttered in disgust.

"Wait so you are with Keri? Not Jude?"

"Dude, me and Jude and best friends, have been ever since me and her cousin hooked up."

Jude just nodded, agreeing with Kory's definition of their relationship. Tom just shook his head.

_**Later At The Studio**_

Jude walked in and saw Georgia looking at her funny. Kwest came up and gave her a hug, a big one. "Sadie told me what happened. Are you alright? Please take your medication."

Jude smiled at him, "I am Kwest. And I am fine, okay? No more passing out, I decided to take my meds." Kwest nodded happily. When he pulled away from her he began to walk away, he called over his shoulder "Studio One, 15 minutes!" "Okay!" she called back. When she went to continue her walk further into the lobby (considering she was still in the doorway) she took one step; and that one step was right into Georgia. "Oops, sorry G-didn't see you there." Georgia just nodded and pulled Jude into her office.

"Jude I heard about what happened, with Tommy and passing out. Are you okay?"

Jude had a feeling that if she told Georgia she was fine that she would have something up her sleeve. So Jude decided to be honest. "No, G. I can't believe he came back! I don't think I can be around him for awhile."

Georgia nodded but then looked up at her with an apologetic expression. "Georgia, why are you looking at me like that? Like your gonna tell me something I am not going to like…"

"Jude, girl, you know me too well." Georgia sighed but Jude still looked at her expectantly. "I arranged for you to go to Texas, in the United States. I know you like horses and I thought if would be good for you to **relax **and clear your head. Right a bunch of songs. Come back new and improved. I arranged for Sadie and Kwest to go with you because I know you hate being alone. There is also an extra ticket, because I know Sadie and Kwest are together, in case you felt like a third wheel I thought you could invite whoever you wanted."

"But…" Jude knew there was bad news. She urged Georgia to go on.

"But you, Sadie, Kwest, and your guest are not the only ones going…"

"Georgia, don't even say it. Please…don't…"

"Tom will be going too."

"Tommy! You want me to go with Tommy!"

"Jude I know you hate him right now but I would like to get you back together in the studio soon, you two work best together and I thought being forced to be together for while would help the forgiveness process speed up a little bit."

"But what about Kwest? We were working fine together; you shouldn't try and fix something if it isn't broken."

"Jude, don't act like you think Kwest could replace Tommy when it comes to you. And don't think of it as fixing, think of it as upgrading. Please Jude, just give it a chance."

"Is Stephanie coming?" Jude asked in disgust, she really couldn't handle being with the two together, she could only imagine what happened when they were together.

Georgia smiled, knowing that that meant Jude was considering the idea, "Nope, she is staying home." Jude tried to hide the smile but Georgia noticed. Knowing Jude had pretty much just accepted her offer Georgia gently shoved (if that's even possible) out her office door. "I don't want to see you back here anytime soon, understood?" Georgia demanded playfully. Jude just nodded while smiling. "Now go get packed your plane leaves in a week at 8 in the morning. Sadie has everyone's ticket and you are no longer needed here until afterwards."

Jude turned around to face her boss, "But G, what about the Grammy's? How long will I be gone?"

"Relax Jude, you leave in a week; you will be in Texas for two weeks; and be home about a week before the Grammy's. Okay? No Go!" Georgia said, again with a smile, but this time pushing her out of the G-Major entrance.

When outside, alone, Jude looked around and threw her hands up in the air. "Great! Kory was my ride!"

She then felt a hand tap her shoulder; she turned around and saw Stephanie. "Um, Jude right?"

"Yeah," Jude said awkwardly, Jude didn't know anyone was around or she would have just gone inside silently.

Stephanie just jabbed her thumb back toward G-Major, "I was just visiting Tom, now I am heading out if you need a ride."

Jude was a little hesitant but she was sort of at a loss. She was kind of just 'politely' kicked out of G-Major and Sadie wasn't supposed to get off work for another couple of hours, she would rather drive with Stephanie than Tom, there was always Kwest. _Kwest! Shoot, he said studio in fifteen minutes. _"Thanks anyway Stephanie, that's really nice of you and I would take you up on it but I just remembered I was supposed to meet Kwest in the studio. Sorry."

"It's okay. Just trying to help."

_Damn, she's nice…_ Jude thought. "And it's really sweet but I totally forgot." Jude was about to head back into G-Major when Stephanie gently grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Jude, I know you are going on that little vacation with Tom; I also know you have that little crush on him. I just wanted you to know that I trust him, but I don't exactly trust you. So make sure you keep your distance. For both your sakes."

Jude's mouth was agape. "You can't be serious. I was totally against Tom coming. I was totally _fine_ going with Sadie and Kwest alone. Georgia was the one who wants us back in the studio together so she thought we should bond. Again, I was _fine_ with Kwest as my producer. As for my "little crush" goes, there is none. I don't care about Tom at all. He could leave again, this time taking you with him for all I care. I got along _fine_ without him then and it can only be easier now considering I went through it all already. So I am glad you trust him, that's good in a relationship. As for your trust in me, I really don't care how you feel about me. Like I said, _I was fine_ with my life before you came into it and Tom came **back** into it. That man only brings bad things, look at what he managed to do within the first 24 hours he is back, butts his way into my vacation, gotten to work with me again, has you doubting his loyalty to you, gets me to pass out, hell he was the one who put me in the hospital in the first place! Yeah, you really caught yourself a good one there. (Her voice dripping with sarcasm.)" She turns around to go back into the studio to meet Kwest when she comes face to face with none other than the devil himself, Tom Quincy.

Stephanie, being afraid that Tom heard what she had said to Jude, asked "Honey, how much of that did you hear?" as sweetly as she could.

"Just about everything after Jude said she doesn't care about me at all." He turns around and walks back into the studio, slamming the door. Jude turns around to look at Stephanie again. If Jude were to go after Tommy that just contradicts the statement that he so graciously recited, she doesn't care about him at all. "Looks like you got what you wanted Stephanie, we most likely won't be going on that vacation anymore, let alone working together." With that Jude turns around and finally makes it back into the studio. She walks into the recording booth and sees not only Kwest sitting there, but Tommy also. He looks not mad, but hurt, deeply. But when he looked up and locked eyes with Jude, the look told her that he wasn't giving up, he wasn't going to leave again, and he knew she cared about him. Jude could never lie, not to Tommy.

She opened her mouth and started to sing.

But of course, more songs about Tommy.

_**Previews:**_

"We're engaged!"

"Fine, it's over! Happy! Go be single again since you apparently miss it so much!"

"You cannot be serious about him! He's just a kid!"

"Just like me, right Tommy?"

"Jude, girl…what happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank:**

_Burninsecretskept-L-O-L. well now your first. Glad you like the story!_

_Judeh05-I hope that's a good wow. L-o-l. Keep reviewing!_

_MyCrAzyWorld-Here's the new review! Ha-ha keep up the reviews!_

_Bunnypook-Happy you like reading it! Keep R&R_

_Kolirox-I might take that into consideration l-o-l. I like the car accident idea but I don't even know what is going to happen with Stephanie and Tommy yet, I know it's a Jommy story but I am not sure how to end things with Steph and Tom. L-o-l_

_xtaintedxlovex16-Thanks for the review! Stephanie is supposed to be like a sugar-coated girl around Tommy or, like, her parents but can be a bitch to people that like she doesn't like. Get it?_

_lileigh760-I like the chapters where they are in Texas, it is filled with Drama. Lot's of it…_

_Monkeyluver42-Wow, you exactly read my mind with the whole Stephanie thing. And your right, the Texas things are full of drama, and I couldn't make Georgia not tell Tommy to go or where would all the little Jommy moments go? L-o-l. I love that comment, 'I don't row my boat on that side of the river...' my best friend said that and ever since it is like my favorite saying. L-o-l. Keep up the reviews!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so why don't you give me something. Tim Rozon maybe?...fine…I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast and this story line, but I still want Tim Rozon. Lol**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**About Three Days Before the Trip**_

"Jude, C'mon! We are going to be late!" Kerilyn and Jude were at Keri's apartment and they were getting ready for a double, well triple date. Jude told Keri about the trip and Keri understood that Jude couldn't pick between Keri and Kory to come with her, (using the extra ticket) so Keri decided to try and set her up.

"What's his name again?" Keri sighed as she watched her cousin pull on her black coat.

"Jeff, his name is Jeff Dockes. He's a 3rd year at the university…" As Keri rambled on Jude's mind drifted. _Dockes. It sounds like docks. That's where Tommy took me to re-write 24 Hours. It was so beautiful there. God! Why does my mind keep drifting to him! I am going to a freaking date and I am thinking about another guy! A guy who I just said a few days ago that I didn't care about at all. It has been so weird since then, but he hasn't left. He just sits in on Kwest and I's recording session. Georgia said it was a good idea since I have changed since he left. And I don't think she just meant my music. Georgia pulled me into her office yesterday telling me that she was always pulling for me and Tommy to get together. Boy, that was a weird conversation…_

"Jude! Unbelievable! You aren't even listening to me!" Keri said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Calm down Keri! I heard you! Jeff Dockes, 3rd year at University! Okay?" Keri sighed.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late. And more than just fashionably. I wanna get there. I have news to tell everyone." Keri grabbed Jude's forearm and pulled her out the door, before Jude could ask anymore questions.

_**Kwest's Place**_

Kwest was standing in front of his mirror trying to see what he could do to look nice for tonight. He turned around and looked at the troubled man sitting on the foot of his bed with his head in his hands.

"I just don't get it. I mean I know I left but she was just so harsh." The man picked up his head and saw Kwest. "What are you getting so dressed up for? Big date?"

"Actually yea, me and Sadie have been going out for a few years now. We are going out with Keri, Kory, Jude and some new guy."

Tom's head shot up, "Some new guy? As in Jude has a date!"

Kwest looked over at Tom sympathetically. "Did you really expect Jude to wait for you, let alone wait when you came back with someone else?"

Tom lowered his head again. "You're right. I just…I don't know."

Kwest turned away from the mirror and over to Tom. "I think you do know, you just don't want to. Which I don't get, we both know you would be happier with Jude than with Stephanie."

"Apparently Jude hates me anyway so I might as well stay with Stephanie, she loves me man…"

"Yeah, and you love Jude. The only reason Jude said all that was because Stephanie gave her lip before; she was trying to convince Stephanie that nothing was, or is, going on between you two; but I think she was also trying to convince herself too."

Kwest turned to walk out the door but Tom jumped up from his spot on the bed. "Let me come?"

Kwest turned around to face Tom, eyebrows raised. "What? You can't be serious."

"I am, let me and Stephanie come. I just want to talk to Jude. The only reason I am bringing Stephanie is because everyone else has a date so…"

Kwest shook his head 'no' but when he saw Tommy was serious he just couldn't say no. Kwest sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know man, this could end badly. Really badly."

"Please, I promise I won't do anything to piss her off." Tommy was practically begging. Kwest finally nodded. They went their separate ways to pick up their girls.

_**At The Restaurant**_

Keri and Jude rushed into the restaurant. They were a half hour late, but the only people at the table were Kory and some other guy who Jude took to be Jeff.

He was hot.

Blonde hair, bluish greenish eyes, but not exactly a turquoise; thin but muscular arms. He was wearing khaki shorts which were sort of baggy, sneakers, and a gray beater. They were just at a casual diner so he was dress appropriately. Jude was wearing black dress pants and a black halter top with a v-neck. Keri was wearing a white lacey top with a red mini skirt. Kory was wearing black shorts and a black muscle shirt. Both guys rose from their seats when Keri and Jude approached.

After a quick kiss from Kory and a big smile she looked around, "Where's Sadie and Kwest?" Keri asked. "Boy, and I thought we were late."

"Kwest called saying he got held up when he went to pick up Sadie, they should be here any minute." Kory never took his eyes off Keri.

Jeff leaned over to Jude, "So…I have to say when Kory said he wanted to set me up I wanted to say no but when he said it was Jude Harrison, what else could I say right?" Jude blushed and he sweetly kissed her cheek. There were something about his comments, they were forward but not offensively forward, it's like he knew exactly what to say and when to say it. And Jude liked him.

After a few more minutes of side conversation between the two couples Kwest and Sadie walked through the door, but they weren't alone.

Sadie looked mad, Kwest was pretty expressionless, Tommy looked nervous and Stephanie looked annoyed. Jude scooted her chair closer to Jeff and he took the hint, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tom immediately narrowed his eyes at the pair. Then his eyes fell on a tall frosted glass filled with an auburn liquid sitting in front of Jude. "Jude, what are you doing? You aren't supposed to be drinking, you are only 20." He thought the glass was filled with beer. Jude snorted.

"Thanks for trying to look out for me _dad_ but its only iced tea; besides, you don't get to talk to me, I thought we covered that." Tommy hung his head again but all four of them sat down. Keri tried to lighten the mood.

"So who wants to hear our news?" Jude looked up, "Oh yeah I forgot. What's going on Keri?"

Keri and Kory stood up, he slipped a ring on her left hand, "We're engaged!"

Jude and Sadie's faces quickly broke into a smile. They jumped up to hug their cousin. Kwest chocked on his drink. He started coughing. Tom went right over to pat his back. Sadie gave him a look. "What? Is there something about marriage that bothers you?" she snapped.

Kwest shook his head, still not being able to form words. Sadie started fuming, she thought her and Kwest were getting close to engagement. They made jokes about it but she thought they were becoming less and less like jokes. She slammed her napkin down on the table. "Fine, it's over! Happy! Go be single again since you apparently miss it so much!" Sadie stormed out and Jude got up to follow but Keri stopped her, she followed instead. Kory got up and followed Kwest who also stormed out. Tommy, Stephanie, Jude, and Jeff were the only ones left. And awkward silence filled the air.

"You know, Kwest really loves Sadie. I am sure she just over reacted." Tom tried to defend his best friend. Jude opened her mouth say something and Tom prepared himself for her to yell and defend her sister. He was surprised when he heard "You're probably right."

"Tom, let's go. I don't want to be here anymore. Let's go somewhere…nice." Stephanie stood up and looked around her in disgust. Jude snorted at her but folded her tongue behind her teeth to stop herself from saying anything. Tom just nodded not wanting to get into fight with anyone.

He was about to get out the door when he heard Jude talking to Jeff, "So I am going to Texas for like two weeks. It's going to be me, Kwest, and Sadie, if that's still happening. And…I have an extra ticket if you're interested." Jeff dragged a finger across her jaw line. "I'd love to." He stood up and threw a hundred on the table to cover everyone's food. He stood up and left, waving at Jude on the way out. Tom abruptly turned around and walked back over to Jude, who was collecting Sadie and Keri's bags since they left without them by accident. "You cannot be serious about him! He's just a kid!"

Jude turned around and looked Tommy right in the eyes, "Just like me, right Tommy?"

Tommy was speechless as she brushed past him like he was invisible.

_**Later at Jude and Sadie's Apartment**_

Sadie, Jude, and Keri were all on the couch with ice cream. Sadie was upset, Jude was excited, and Keri was nervous. Finally they all put away the Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream (my personal favorite) and Sadie put away her tears to start helping Keri plan her wedding. Nothing official yet but they were just talking about general stuff. Keri asked Jude to be her maid of honor and of course Jude accepted. Sadie was happy for them, she knew Keri and Jude were the closest ones in the family and she settled for a bridesmaid. They were all talking when there was a knock at the door. Jude got up to answer it, thinking it was Kwest and wanting to spare Sadie another heart break.

"Jude, girl…what happened?" Tom was at the door and soaked to the bone. It was raining out. Jude sighed and put a hand on her hip, "What do you mean, Tommy?" She then turned her head and saw Sadie and Keri staring at her. _Nosey bitches_ Jude thinks. She pushes Tom out of the door and into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you talking about Tom?"

"What happened to us? We were in love; well I loved you at least. Now we aren't even speaking and you are at risk for losing your life. When did it get so screwed up?"

"It got screwed up the night you left, and then it all came crashing down when she showed up with a girl under your arm, and that girl wasn't me." Both pairs of eyes went downcast but at least they now had closure. Tommy did love her, and now she knew.

**_Previews:_** (I wrote a lot this time)

They are on their way to Texas _(and P.S. I am from NY so I know absolutely nothing about Texas, I didn't make them go to NY because I needed Jude to stay calm and NY is a kind of busy place. Lol. So everything I say about Texas is made up, and if I say something that's true…well…YAY ME!)_

"I just didn't want it to seem like I was pressured…"

"I love you!"

"I don't like him, he isn't good for her."

"Jude Alexis Harrison! Where are you going!"

"C'mon, girl, you know you want it…"

"No! I'm a slut! That's it! Just leave it alone!"

"No! Tommy! Don't hit me! I'm sorry! I'm…so…sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank:**

_Kolirox-I always seem to look forward to your reviews. L-o-l. keep it up. I like your ideas but I have a lot written. Right now I am up to like, chapter 11. But if I ever need help with what to do I know exactly who to contact. L-o-l. And make sure you update Empty Heart soon! I love that story!_

_Burninsecretskept-Don't worry, Sadie and Kwest get a happy ending. And the Tommy hitting thing, I know it would never happen. You just gotta read on…keep up the reviews!_

_mZtOmMyQ5319-Glad you like it! Keep up the reviews!_

_Monkeyluver42-just trying to build up the drama. L-o-l. I hope you like the previews even though they are hard to understand. And don't worry, Sadie and Kwest get a happy ending. Review! Review! Review! Oh, and Chocolate Fidge Brownie is from Ben and Jerry's'…good stuff, goooooood stuff. L-o-l_

_lileigh760-Glad you like them, keep it up!_

_bunnypook- Well, I am just glad you like it. L-o-l_

_Tanya50801-Really happy you like the story! Keep review!_

_on.the.edge.x-Wow, I like your water balloon idea, sorry but your wrong. But that's relly creative and not a bad idea, I will have to keep that in mind l-o-l. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so why don't you give me something. Tim Rozon maybe?...fine…I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast and this story line, but I still want Tim Rozon. Lol**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**At the Airport**_

Jude, Jeff, Sadie, Kwest, and Tom all boarded the plane; they were in first class. Jude sat in between Sadie and Alex and Tom sat next to Kwest right behind them. Sadie immediately went to sleep and Jeff continued to flirt with Jude. It made Tommy sick. Kwest was busy confiding in Tom, asking advice and what not. But the truth was Tommy didn't really know what to do.

After awhile they were only an hour away from landing and Sadie had woken up. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kwest followed her. Jude, Tom, and Jeff all turned their heads to watch their conversation. What can they do? They were interested.

Kwest gently grabbed Sadie's arm stopping her from walking away from him again. "Sadie, wait…"

"Kwest, I can make it to the bathroom by myself. I am a big girl. I can also deal with our break-up so there is no need to see if we are cool or anything. We can still be friends." She was about to turn away again but once again Kwest stopped her.

"What if I want to be more than friends? Again." Sadie gave him a weird look.

"I know we were talking about marriage and after Kory proposed, I just didn't want it to seem like I was pressured…like I only did it because they were. I wanted to you know that I really want this, us, forever." Sadie couldn't help it, she began to sob.

She threw her arms around his neck, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sadie and Kwest than wanted to sit together and 'cuddle' so Tommy had to switch seats with Sadie, making him and Jude sit together. Things have been pretty normal between then since he came out about how he feels…_felt_ about her. They were now 20 minutes away from landing and Kwest got up to get a soda. Jude and Jeff were wrapped up in a movie, and each other. Tom was feeling awkward until Sadie called him over. He turned around to look at her, she whispered, 'psst' and pointed a finger in Kwest's, now unoccupied, seat. Tom rolled his eyes and took the seat and Sadie leaned over like she was going to tell him a secret. "I don't like him, he isn't good for her." Tom decided to play dumb, though he couldn't say he didn't agree with her. "Who?"

"You know exactly who, you have been trying to kill him with your eyes this whole trip. Jeff is bugging me."

Tom just nodded. If Jude found out about this little conversation he didn't want to say anything that could be used against him. Wow, he sounded all legal there for a minute. Kwest came back holding 5 cans of soda and handed one to each person in their little 'party'. Tom nodded a thanks in Kwest's direction before taking his seat again. The seat belt light came on and Jude leaned away from Jeff to sit up in the proper position. Her eyes met Tommy's for a moment and lingered there a little longer than needed.

_**At The Private House Where They Will Be Staying**_

Jude walked in first and was in awe of the size. The house itself took up about two acres and the land was all fields surrounding the house for another 3 acres, and the fields were surrounded by half an acre of woods making the land completely secluded. Jude immediately ran through the place staking her claim on the biggest and best and prettiest bedroom. She looked out her second story window and saw stables and some tails swaying. She couldn't wait to get riding. She noticed a little trail going through the woods and made a mental note to check it out later. She was about to turn around to find the others and get the rest of her stuff when she felt two arms circle around her waist, for some reason she thought it was Tommy and leaned into the body now supporting her. The man kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Are we sharing a bed tonight?" Before kissing her neck again.

It was Jeff, not Tommy.

Jude turned around to face him, now taking her distance. "I don't think I am ready for that yet, I mean there are plenty of other rooms and I really like you but we have only known each other for a few days…" She drifted off not really knowing what else to say.

Suddenly her door opens; a smirking Tommy enters holding the rest of Jude's bags. He had heard her tell him 'no'. "Uh, Jude the kitchen is stocked so we most likely won't need to go shopping, there are horses outside and the saddles and everything are right in there, you found your room. Everyone is in the living room now. Oh and G wanted me to tell you that she had a whole cabinet stuffed with various types of pop tarts just for you. Kwest went to take some but I told him to leave them alone unless you gave him permission." He winked at her and went to leave the room but he came back in again, "By the way Sadie and Kwest are sharing the room two doors down and I got the bedroom next door. Jeff, I guess you are getting the one downstairs or at the end of the hall." He smirked again before leaving. Jude tried to hide her smile. Jeff shook his head frustrated and Jude slipped past him before popping her daily pill in her mouth and walking down stairs.

She passed the living room where everyone was sitting and waved at them. She was about to get out the door when she heard Sadie's screeching voice. "Jude Alexis Harrison! Where are you going!"

Jude stopped in her tracks and turned around on her heel. "Sadie, relax; I am going riding. I just took my medication so I will be fine. Anyone want to come?"

Tom just turned the corner from the hallway into the living room. "I'll come…where?"

"Riding." Tom shrugged, "Sure I'll come." Jude didn't really mean for Tom to come with her, especially alone. This could be awkward. They walked to the barn in silence and Jude fell in love with a big gray horse. Tommy took a large black horse just because it looked the most masculine. Tom walked over to Jude and held out his hand, she gave him a confused look. "To hoist up…" he clarified. She nodded and put her foot where her hand was, as her other leg swung over the saddle. "Thanks," she said once she was comfortably sitting; he just nodded and walked back to his horse. He used a piece of wood to get up and then they both kicked the sides of their horses and they were off.

Jude took the lead and started heading toward the trail that she had noticed from her window just earlier that day. Tommy followed because he didn't know where they were going. When they were well into the woods Jude lost sight of the trail. "I guess it doesn't go all the way through." She said looking around after dismounting her horse. Tom followed suit and they just sat down on the ground; their elbows supporting them.

Finally tired of the silence Jude spoke up, "I didn't know you rode. I mean I know you said you had a horse when you were younger, you told us when we went to the farm ('Hey Sister') but I didn't know you still rode or anything." Tommy just nodded, his eyes squinted from looking toward the sun, "Well yeah, it's like riding a bike, you never forget, the basics anyway. What about you, I thought Sadie was the rider in the family." Jude smirked, "I actually rode first, I got a trophy and then Sadie decided she wanted one too. I quit when I started guitar lessons and Sadie stayed with it. To this day I think I am the one who created the 'success monster.'" Jude said using air quotes. Tom and Jude both chuckled.

After some more silence Tom decided to start up a conversation, "Jude, about what happened last week…" Jude looked away from him, "You mean my, oh so lovely conversation with Stephanie." Tommy nodded, "I need to know why you said it, I mean…"

Jude cut him off. "Tommy I didn't mean it. You gotta know that. But, Stephanie came up to me giving me lip about some little crush I had on you and told me to stay away. She could be really funny when she tries to act tough. But, everyone knows I could take her." Tommy just hung his head and let out a small laugh, his question still wasn't answered. "But why did you say all of that?" Jude took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "She bothered me Tom, and I think in a way I was trying to convince _myself_ that what I felt for you is over. I don't know, I think, as mean as it was, I wanted to hurt you. I didn't know you were there it was just I knew that those words would hurt you and I was still hurting, and I didn't want to feel the pain alone. I guess I thought that if you were hurting too, then I would hurt less. Like you would take some of it away for me…" Jude kept placing a hand over her heart. Tommy took he hand off of her chest and held it in his; he leaned in to kiss her but stopped a breath away. He needed to know that she didn't mean what she said, that her feelings for him were still there. And now he knew, she kissed him. It was sweet and sentimental at first but then Jude's tongue made its way into Tommy's mouth. Tommy's tongue fought back for dominance. After a little more kissing Tommy's phone rang, Jude pulled away first looking at him. He couldn't tell if she was saying answer it or don't. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and saw the caller I.D. "Stephanie…" he mumbled. Jude rolled her eyes and pulled her own cell out of her pocket; she threw it at him and stood up. Tommy looked at her confused; she mounted her horse alone and rode off, quickly. Tommy stumbled to get up and follow her but she was already long gone, and without her phone. Tom just shook his head, put his phone on silent and made his way back to the house. There were acres and acres of land just on this property alone, there was no way he would be able to find Jude if she didn't want to be found. She would come home when she was ready.

_**Wherever Jude Is**_

_I can't believe that happened, I pulled away to see if he would choose me over whoever was calling. I guess I will never really be number one. God, I just needed to get away._

Jude rode until she could tell her horse was getting tired. She dismounted and tied her up to a tree branch. Jude once again, sat on the ground.

Someone on a horse came up right in front of her, she thought it was Tommy but the legs of this horse were dark brown, not black. She looked up and saw Jeff sitting there. He attached his horse to a tree just like Jude did and sat next to her. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing, just thinking. You?" Jude didn't really want him there but he was sort of her boyfriend, they never made anything official yet or anything but she couldn't just tell him to go away.

"Just thinking also, been thinking a lot since you turned me down…" Jude looked at him, he was smirking. What? Did he think she was kidding when she said that? Apparently so because next thing she knows he has her pinned to the ground and was kissing her hard.

She tried to tell him that she was serious but all of a reply she got was "C'mon, girl, you know you want it…"

But she didn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he 'had his way with her' he just left, giving her a kiss on the cheek and saying he would see her back at the house. Jude got dressed again and examined her arm. There were bruises on it from where Jeff was holding her down. She could only imagine what her face looked like. He had smacked her around a little bit, and that was just a preview of what would happen if she told anyone it was rape.

She was sore and it hurt to ride back to the house but what other choice did she have? She was pretty far away from the house and the only thing closing off the property was the woods, anyone could come in at anytime.

And being raped once is more than enough if you were to ask Jude.

Eventually she made it back to the house. She was hoping to make it to her room without anyone seeing. It was about 11 at night and although no one should be sleeping yet she was hoping they would be in the kitchen or in their rooms so she could apply some make up.

But fate hated her.

Tommy was sitting in the living room, alone. The fireplace was going and the TV was off. It was just Tommy staring into space. Jude was hoping she could slip past him without him knowing and make it up stairs in time but he looked up and saw her. She couldn't read his expression.

"Jude, what happened?"

"What do you mean Tommy?"

"Your face, its black and blue. Are you alright?" Jude could now read his face; it was full of pain and maybe a little sorrow. Jude's eyes went downcast. "I just fell off my horse, no big deal I'll be fine." She nodded at Tommy hoping it would be enough and tried to walk past him again. He stepped in her way.

"Jude, Jeff went out to find you and came back alone, with a cocky smile plastered on his face; now you come home alone, distant and beat up; I am thinking something else happened out there." Jude started to tear, and sob quietly. Tommy lifted his head, looking right over her, past her, thinking. Finally he spoke. "I'm gonna kill him…" He went to walk away from Jude to find Jeff but Jude grabbed his arm, now crying hysterically. "No! I'm a slut! That's it! Just leave it alone!"

Tommy turned around abruptly, looking deep into her eyes. "Is that what that bastard made you believe? Huh? That you are some slut! Jude, you can't believe him!" Tommy's voice was stern but only because this guy pissed him off so much. He looked mad too, Jude thought the anger was directed at her.

"No! Tommy! Don't hit me! I'm sorry! I'm…so…sorry" She was getting out of breath again, no amount of medication could keep her calm during this kind of drama. Tommy's jaw dropped. "He hit you too!" Jude just nodded and looked up at him, he then saw the black and blue marks more vividly, he noticed a little scar under her lower lip, and he went to grab her hands but she pulled away. He saw those bruises too. He gently wrapped his arms around her, "Jude, Jude I would never, ever hit you. You understand me?" Jude just nodded and cried into his shirt, he walked them over to the couch and sat down, Jude never moved from Tommy's side.

Eventually, Tommy fell asleep but Jude could not. She looked up and saw his sleeping figure; she gently laid him down on the couch and put a blanket around him. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you and always will. Thanks, Tommy." He smiled in his sleep and leaned toward her; she gently pushed him back down and went up to her room. When she got to her doorway she saw another sleeping figure in her bed.

Jeff.

Jude shook her head in disgust and went up the stairs to the third floor. She found another bedroom through a small crawl space. Actually, for a crawl space, it was pretty big; but still unnoticeable unless you were actually looking for it. Jude climbed to the top of the tower, where the bedroom was located, and sat on the windowsill. She contemplated jumping out the window but decided against it. She wanted to face Jeff, she wanted to face Tommy; she _needed_ to face them.

It's funny how Tommy tries to protect her form everything and the one thing he can't protect her from, usually ends up hurting her the most.

Himself.

**_Previews:_**

"Help! Somebody help!"

"Oh, my god. It's beautiful."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Really, thanks."

"Stop! I didn't say anything! I swear!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, for this chapter I am sort of copying a Wildfire episode. But it's not like I am making a profit or anything so, I am putting it under disclaimer. I think this is going to be a little longer chapter but not the end! And of course, I need to thank my reviewers:**

_LuvInstntStar24-Jude and Jeff are "dating", Tommy and Stephanie are dating, Sadie and Kwest are dating, Keri and Kory are engaged._

_Kolirox-like I said, always looking forward to your reviews. L-o-l. Keep it up!_

_Crazydancerlam-Wow, thank you! It means a lot that this is your favorite story, thanks so much!_

_Burninsecretskept-glad you like Swest! Yeam I couldn't keep them apart, l-o-l_

_MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs-Thanks for adding me to you favorites list, I am glad you like the story so much! Yea, Jeff really is a douche bag. L-o-l. well it has drama. Keep up the reviews!_

_lileigh760-glad you like it! Keep Reviewing!_

_MyCrAzyWorld-Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!_

_Tommy4eva-I sorta got the sense that you wanted me to update so here it is! L-o-l._

_xtaintedxlovex16-l-o-l. thanks! Keep reading!_

_maine27-Thanks! I am guessing interesting is good because after it you say you love it. L-o-l_

_Jessica-Well, here's the next chapter!_

_Independantsilverheart-Thanks! Sorry about your computer!_

_Monkeyluver42-Wow, so I gathered you liked it? L-o-l. jk. Thanks so much for your review it was really nice._

_Bunnypook-Thanks so much! Keep it up!_

_Tanya50801-Sorry, but Tommy doesn't beat Jeff up, I know its disappointing but, well. That's it. Keep up the reviews!_

_KiTeH-wow, you really hit the nail on the head there. L-o-l. you got the Stephanie's attitude thing down perfectly. L-o-l. Please Keep up the reviews! It's great!_

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

Jude made Tommy promise not to talk to Jeff at all, or anyone else _about_ Jeff. Tommy swore but only because Jude started to cry and begged him. Jeff had been acting like nothing has happened and, let's just say the time in the woods wasn't the last time he took advantage of her. Jude would fight at first, then it would turn into begging, and then she would just be numb to the whole thing.

Sadie has been worried, Jude has been distant lately but Jude just told her she was tired and it was a side effect of the medication she was on. Kwest was more suspicious though. He saw how when Tom asked her 'how she was' how sincere he was. He saw how Tommy would cup the side of her cheek as if to inspect it. He always noticed things between Jude and Tommy. He just couldn't place his finger on what it was this time.

Now Jude was alone in the stables when someone came up to the window. They knocked and Jude jumped. "Oh my god! You scared me! Don't do that." Jude placed a hand over her heart for emphasis. "Sorry." Kwest replied. He sat down next to her on the hay stack. "So what are you doing out here…all alone…with horses." Kwest asked waving a hand in front of his face to show that he thought they smelled. Jude chuckled. "I like horses and G wanted me to get some writing done. This is me getting some writing done." Jude said motioning to her notebook. He looked over her shoulder and saw 'Return to Innocence.' "All you have is a title?" he asked surprised. Jude took this somewhat offensive. "It's called writer's block; you know people get it from time to time." She stood up and was about to walk away but Kwest grabbed her arm. She winced, although she was able to cover up the bruises that didn't meant they weren't there. Kwest quickly released his grip on her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Jude just nodded and sat back down. "You want me to help you write?" he asked. She nodded again.

_**After a few hours**_

**("Return To Innocence"—Enigma)**

_That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence  
Love - Devotion  
Feeling - Emotion  
Love - Devotion  
Feeling - Emotion  
Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence  
If you want, then start to laugh  
If you must, then start to cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny  
Don't care what people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up and use the chance  
To return to innocence  
That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence   
Don't care what people say  
Follow just your own way Follow just your own way  
Don't give up, don't give up  
To return, to return to innocence.  
If you want then laugh  
If you must then cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny._

Jude finished singing and Kwest smiled, Jude couldn't. Tom walked into the barn clapping. "That was really great. Both you guys." Jude nodded and Kwest smiled, he never really got to help Jude write. Tommy was her co-writer and whenever Kwest was producing her she came in with 7-10 songs a day. He liked that he helped and got to see the writing process and how Jude Harrison worked. Sadie then entered the stables, she didn't hear the song but she said something to Kwest about going for a walk around town. Kwest nodded and got up to leave. Tommy and Jude just looked at each other awkwardly. Then Sadie pops her head back in, "Oh and Jude?" Jude looks up at her. "Jeff said he went to the store, he saw a boarding store or something like that and won't be back for awhile." Jude just nodded and let out a little sigh of relief. Tommy looked away in disgust at the mention of Jeff's name.

"So…" Jude said. "So…" Tommy mimicked. "How are things with…um…Jeff?" Jude turned away, showing that she didn't want to talk about it, but Tommy didn't care. He would pry if he wanted too. "Jude, I am here for you. Know that." Jude just nodded. "Did he touch you? I mean after that one time?" Jude still wasn't looking at him but she didn't move. After awhile, Jude stood up and left the stables. Tom didn't follow her. Instead he sat down on the hay stack where Kwest previously was. He looked up and saw one of the horses, a chestnut mare, running in circles and making lots of grunting noises. "Shut up!" He mumbled, not in the mood to deal with a noisy horse today. The horse continued and got louder. He looked up and then it lied down. He saw this on an animal show once. "Help! Somebody help!" He ran out of the barn and started toward the house, pulling out his cell phone. He called Sadie and then Kwest, no one picked up.

Jude was in the kitchen mixing her coffee when she heard _'Pick Up The Pieces' _She looked over and saw Sadie's cell phone. She picked it up and saw the caller I.D. 'Tommy.' Jude grunted and put the phone down. Sadie must have forgotten her phone. Then she heard her own voice fill the room, (Not Standing Around) _'I'd go where I've known, If the earth could find my feet, I would run away and go where I known, But you don't even care, No you don't even care, What's fair, Not standing alone, Not standing around…' _Jude remembered that's the first song that she actually recorded with Kwest alone. He must have been proud of it for it to be his ring tone. She looked at his caller I.D. 'T.' Jude rolled her eyes. "Why is he calling everyone? Oh, he wouldn't. He was gonna tell them about Jeff!" Jude went to the back door to go find him but he was already there, panting. Jude pursed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes.

"Where's Sadie and Kwest?" He asked still out of breath.

"They left their phones here, what the hell were you going to tell them Tom! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Tommy was confused, "What are you talking about? I was calling them so they could get help…"

"Get help! I could take care of it myself!"

"Jude what are you talking about! The horse outside is about to go into labor!"

Jude's jaw dropped, "Oh, my god. What are we going to do? I don't know what to do? Tommy, what are we going to do?"

Tommy shook his head, "I don't know. We need to get out there though." Jude and Tommy both ran out to the stables, Jude took out her phone and called 9-1-1. "9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"Yes hello. We are here on vacation and one of the horses is going into labor! I don't know a vet's number or anything so I called here. What do we do?"

"Out animal person is out on another case, I know a little about horses I will try to walk you through it. Is there anything wrong?"

Jude looked around, "How am I supposed to know if anything is wrong? I don't know anything about horses. Tom, is anything wrong?" Tommy shrugged, he didn't know. "Okay, miss, calm down. Is the horse making any sort of grunting noises? Or running around?"

"Um, no, right now she is lying down." Tommy took the phone from Jude, "She was running around the perimeter of the stall, she was grunting and naying a lot and it got louder and louder. Now she's lying down and still grunting." Jude looked really worried.

"Okay, sir, once of the foal's legs is most likely out of place. Making it hard and painful to give birth. You need to reach your arm in side the mother and fix the leg. Do you understand me?" Tommy swallowed hard. "Wh-what?"

"Sir, if you are squeamish than please ask the woman to do it." Tommy nodded and looked at Jude. "Jude, you need to stick you hand, um, in there." He said pointing to the horse's rear. Jude's jaw dropped. "What!" Tommy gave her a sheepish smile, "well I don't wanna do it!" Jude took the phone from Tommy.

"Are you serious!"

"Yes, if no one does it then the foal and mother could die!" Jude shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. "O-Okay." Jude said. "Good, I will walk you through it."

Jude walked over to the horse and asked the woman what she was supposed to do. "Okay, ma'am. Tell the man there to hold the mare's head and keep her down." Jude nodded, "Tommy, you need to hold her head. Stop her from getting up, keep her calm." Tommy nodded and took the mare's head in his lap. He got a tight but gentle hold on her. Every time she moved he would tighten his grip a little more and make "shh" noises.

The woman on the 9-1-1 line walked Jude though what to do, "Oh, okay I-I feel the leg!"

"Okay, ma'am, you need to move the leg to meet the other foreleg." Jude nodded and pulled the leg gently, the mare grunted and tried to get up but Tommy stopped her.

After moving the leg Jude pulled her arm out, a big smile on her face, "I did it! I saved a life!"

"Good job," The 9-1-1 operator told her, "Now just let the mare be; from now on she will want to do it herself. They actually prefer it that way."

"Okay, thank you!"

Jude and the operator hung up, "C'mon Tom. She is, kind of gonna want to be alone." Tommy gave a small smile and stood up next to Jude. An eerie smiled grew across Jude's lips. Tommy noticed. "What is that look for?" Jude looked up at him, her smile growing. Tommy's jaw dropped, he started running away from her. Jude chased him; her hand extended; the hand which was inside the horse. She had a glove on but still, nothing was protecting it from Tommy. Jude was about to slap some of the goop on Tommy's face but stopped. Tommy opened one eye and looked at her. She peeled off the glove and went to wash her hands. She would never really make Tommy touch it that is really gross.

Tommy and Jude walked over to a stack of hay and sat down. After a few minutes the mare began to twitch. Tommy and Jude looked over, she began to give birth.

"Oh, my god. It's beautiful." Jude said. Tommy smiled and grabbed her hand. "I couldn't have done it without you. Really, thanks." Jude smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Jude, I…"

"Don't say anything Tom, you'll ruin it."

"But Jude…about Jeff…"

"What about Jeff!" Jude and Tommy both turned around to face Jeff himself.

"Nothing, nothing." Tommy tried to cover up. Jeff narrowed his eyes at the pair, and then on their still joined hands. Jude saw Jeff eyeing them and she gripped Tommy's hand tighter.

She was scared.

Jeff walked over and grabbed Jude's other arm, "Mind if I talk to my girlfriend. _Alone"_ He went to drag Jude along but Tom wouldn't let go of her hand. "Actually I do mind."

Jude shot daggers though Tommy with her eyes. "Tommy, leave us alone, please." She wrangled her hand out of his and followed Jeff. Tommy was confused. He thought Jude would want to get away from Jeff.

**_Jeff and Jude_**

Jeff raised his hand to hit Jude.

"Stop! I didn't say anything! I swear!"

"Yeah right." He slapped her across the face. Jude fell to the ground and just lied there. "I'm leaving, Don't expect to see me again." He spit on her and left.

Jude got up after about 10 minutes of lying there and went to get her notebook.

**("My Immortal"-Evanescence)**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Chorus

She finished singing and wiped the last tear from her eyes.

Tom heard it all, and wiped away a tear of his own.

_**Previews:**_

"Where's Jeff?"

"Jude, what is really going on?

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know. It's all my fault."

"I just want to forget it ever happened…but I can't."

"Oh, Tommy…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Of course, I need to thank my reviewers:**

_xtaintedxlovex16-You will just have to read and find out if he is going to be back or not! Keep reviewing!_

_Riotgirllina-Thanks! Keep it up!_

_MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs-l-o-l! Keep up the reviews! Really great!_

_KiTeH-Great review! Thanks! Keep it up! Please!_

_Bunnypook-Well, sorry that you don't get it, l-o-l. the only way you will get it is read right! L-o-l. so why don't you review in the process…?_

_Burninsecretskept-The medication should help something like that, but like it said, she eventually just became numb to it all; she was pretty calm because she stopped feeling it all._

_Kolirox-l-o-l. like I said I always look forward to your reviews. I have to keep that in mind, making you god. L-o-l…and the gay comment was funny, keep reviewing!_

_MyCrAzyWorld-Great! Thanks! Keep R & R!_

_Tanya50801-L-o-l, great review thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**The Day Before They Go Back Home**_

Jude hasn't spoken to anyone since Jeff left, she didn't want to talk to Tommy, and Sadie and Kwest were always busy anyway. Jude woke up early, for some reason. It was 4 in the morning and everyone was sleeping. They were going home tomorrow. Jude couldn't wait to leave this place, she wanted to get home, but she didn't know if she could.

"Where's Jeff?"

Jude jumped, she almost chocked on her pop tart. "Wh-what?"

Tommy came into view. "I said 'where's Jeff?' I was ready to try and protect you and you left with him, I was confused and I haven't seen him since. Where is he?"

"He, um, he left." Jude said looking down.

"You can't seriously be upset that he left right?"

Jude nodded, "I am happy he's gone but it doesn't change what happened."

Tommy nodded, "I know, I heard your song."

"It's just, I don't think of it at rape you know? I just feel like I've lost something that I am never going to get back. I sort of feel, empty…" Jude hung her head.

Tommy pulled her into a hug, he wouldn't let go. When they pulled away Tommy looked her straight in the eyes. They both leaned in a kissed. It was soft and gentle. When they pulled away Jude gave Tommy a small smile, "With you I feel whole again." She whispered. Tommy smiled back at her and pulled her in for another hug.

They broke away because Jude's phone rang, they looked at each other awkwardly until Jude picked up her phone, and Tom left the room politely. "Kory?"

"Hey, how's your vacation going? It feels weird not talking to you everyday…"

Jude smiled, it was nice to know she was missed, "Yeah I know what you mean. The vacation…is…well, going. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I helped a mother horse give birth!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It was having trouble and me and Tommy called 9-1-1 and she walked us through on what to do but still! I saved the horses life!"

"That's great Jude, really. It seems you and Tommy are getting along a lot better…"

"Yeah, well, we talked and I think we're cool now. Why?"

"It's just… (Sigh)…Jude, he has a girlfriend. I know that you know what your doing so I am not going to try to tell you what to do, it's just I am warning you. Don't go down that road again unless you are absolutely sure it's worth it. You know? That _he's_ worth it."

"I will, thanks Kory."

"Yeah, so how are things with Jeff? Sadie told Keri he left? What happened?"

"Kory, is Jeff there? Like did he come home?"

"No, why what's going on?"

"Kory I can't tell you; it's not important anyway it's just that things aren't going to work out for us…"

"Why? I thought you liked him, and he seemed to like you; what happened?

"Nothing happened; we just have too many differences. That's all…"

"Jude, what is really going on?"

"Kory he hit and raped me alright!"

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know. It's all my fault."

"Kory, it's not your fault…"

"Why do I always do this to you? First the accident and now this? God…"

"Kory! It's not your fault okay! He was a jerk! That's it!"

"Jude, are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. He said he was leaving…"

"I swear if that guy ever comes near, you, me or Keri I am seriously going to end up in jail…"

Jude couldn't help but chuckle. They said their goodbye's after Jude was sure he wasn't blaming himself. Then Jude went out to the stables again to write and play with the new foal a little bit. He was walking and running around now.

**("My Innocence"-Lindsay Lohan)**

_I was born a fighter  
I was born on a rainy day  
I've had my share of pain  
But you've missed most of that  
So many other things you had to do  
You looked after you  
Do you remember what u did  
Do you know just what you've missed?  
Do you care about what I have to say?_

You took my innocence away and never had a chance to  
You broke me in with your mistakes and thanks for the break through  
But you won't bring me down  
I always come around  
You took my innocence away but the best of me stayed

It could be your blood running through all my veins  
That ties me to your fate  
If I could just close my eyes  
I'd blackout all the reasons why  
We're still in this place  
What you want is what you got  
You should have tried to make it stop  
I guess you couldn't find a way to let me learn

You took my innocence away and never had a chance to  
You broke me in with your mistakes and thanks for the break through  
But you won't bring me down  
I always come around  
You took my innocence away but the best of me stayed

Loneliness has filled my soul  
And it keeps inside  
It takes control  
And I don't know how to begin giving up on everything

My innocence,  
You took my innocence away

You took my innocence away and never had a chance to  
You broke me in with your mistakes and thanks for the break through  
But you won't bring me down  
I always come around  
You took my innocence away but the best of me stayed

The best of me stayed  
But the best of me stayed  
Oh, but the best of me stayed

"Wow, Jude…Good to know you feel that way." Jude jumped again. "God, Tommy why do you always seem to pop up when I am writing a song. You don't even make yourself known you just; pop up when I am done." Tommy smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But really Jude, _the best of me stayed_; it's good to know." Tommy saw Jude start to tear again and he began to massage her neck and shoulders with his hand, gently.

"I just want to forget it ever happened…but I can't."

Tommy nodded, "Jude, its okay. It will all be okay."

"Yeah, it all _will_…but what _already_ happened won't be okay, not ever again." Tommy nodded sadly, still massaging her neck. Jude leaned into his touch.

"Oh, Tommy…"

"Jude?"

"Please don't stop, I have, like, a kink right there." Tommy continued to massage her neck, moving behind her to get a better angle with both his hands. He moved from her neck, to her shoulders, to her back, to her lower back…Jude let out a small moan.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but Tom started to kiss her neck, gently. Jude turned her head to the side, giving him more access. Jude continued to moan, softly. "_Tommy…oh…ohm…_" Tommy continued to massage her back and he felt himself getting hotter as he heard Jude's moans, what else could he do?

Tommy flipped her around and crashed his lips onto hers. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. She then lied down on the hay pile they were sitting on and pulled Tommy on top of her.

Jude slid his jacket off and began to unbutton his shirt. Tommy pulled away, "Jude, after everything that's happened I don't know if we should do this…"

"Tommy, I'm ready for this, for us. I wasn't a virgin before Jeff, yeah it sucks that it happened and I don't think I will ever be able to forget it but I will be able to move on. Trust me." She pecked his lips and pulled away, making him sure that she was ready.

Tommy smiled and leaned down to kiss her hard again. He managed to get Jude's shirt off as did she, and he was working on her jeans.

Things got heated quickly…

_**Previews:**_

"Hey…about last night…"

"I can't believe we're leaving!"

"Wow, Jude, that's intense…"

"What do you think about 'Innocence: Lost or Preserved.'?"

"Jude, I warned you! Now you're gonna get it!"

"C'mon Tom. I'm not stupid…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Of course, I need to thank my reviewers:**

_xtaintedxlovex16-I love Jommy too! Keep up the reviews!_

_Bunnypook-l-o-l, you must have liked it cause you were talking in CAPS. L-o-l. Thanks and I am sure it was good. Thanks!_

_on.the.edge.x-Glad you like it. Keep up the reviews!_

_Mizz Couture-Glad you like the previews! Keep reviewing! Please!_

_MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs-I will let you in on a little secret; the previews are meant to confuse you but they aren't that hard to figure out. Keep reading to find out what I mean…and keep reviewing in the process…l-o-l_

_KiTeH-Glad you like it, you have got to be one of the only ones who understood the whole Jude/Jeff thing. Keep up the reviews! And you will just have to keep reading to find out about the previews!_

_Bruninsecretskept-I think Kory and Jude would make a cute couple too; but I can't break up him and Keri and whatever. Plus this is a Jommy, but the idea was always in the back of my mind. Glad you like the previews!_

_Tanya50801-Glad you like it…Keep up the reviews!_

_lileigh760-Sorry, but your Jeff prediction really isn't foreseeable l-o-l. And we will just have to see about Stephanie. L-o-l._

_kolirox-Loving your smiting ideas. L-o-l. And Jude/Tommy on a hay stack…you're right…not so comfortable. Keep reviewing! Always entertains me! L-o-l_

_singer154-Wow…thanks so much…I didn't think it was good enough to keep someone up till 6 in the morning. L-o-l…but I am glad you think so! Keep reviewing!_

_MyCrAzyWorld-Keep R & R! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**The Next Morning In The House**_

Jude, once again was up early. Not as early as the day before but still early. Jude got up from the hay pile and got dressed; she slipped away from Tommy's sleeping form and went to pack up her stuff because they were leaving today.

She walked in though the back door into the kitchen she saw Sadie and Kwest give a quick peck before Kwest left the kitchen and Sadie put some toast in the toaster.

"I can't believe we're leaving!" Sadie squealed. Jude just nodded, not entirely awake yet. "What time's our plane home?" Jude asked sleepily.

"1:20. Now it's 7 so we have plenty of time. Hey, where were you?"

Then Kwest walked back into the kitchen, "Jude, have you seen Tommy? He never came in last night…"

Sadie raised a brow and tried to hide her smirk but both Kwest and Jude noticed. "Guys, it's nothing like that. I was writing a song and Tommy came out to help me, we fell asleep. Speaking of which, I should go back out and get my journal." Jude turned around to walk out the door but Sadie and Kwest followed, "So if nothing happened last night than you won't mind if we follow you to wake Tommy up…" Sadie and Kwest were giggling and they began to quickly jog toward the stables. Jude's eyes grew wide and she sprinted after them to try and stop them. Just as they go to the barn Sadie and Kwest stopped. Jude caught up to them and looked past them to find…

Tom standing there (fully dressed) with his arm extended, holding Jude's journal. "You left this out here last night Jude…"

Jude smiled and took the journal. "Thanks" she said quietly.

Tommy smiled at her, And don't think Sadie missed the fact that Jude was glowing.

Sadie took Kwest's arm and dragged him away from the stables, murmuring something about 'giving the lovely couple some privacy.'

"Hey…about last night…"

"Tommy, don't." Jude held up her hand to stop him, "You have a girlfriend. Tommy, what we did was out of line. No doubt, but…forget it."

"What? Tell me…"

"I think it happened because we were thinking with out hearts for once, instead of our heads. If stuff like this keeps happening, then that should tell us something. As much as we both don't want it to be there, or we want to ignore it; there is something between us."

Tommy looked away from her, "You don't want it there? You want to ignore it? So, why don't you just ignore me." Tommy stalked off.

"Tommy! I didn't mean it like that! I meant like…Oh my god…" Jude groaned, she now realized how stupid what she said really was.

Tommy stomped his way through the house and up to his room, he started packing. Jude walked in moments later. Kwest was in the kitchen and he was confused. "Jude, what happened?"

Jude sighed, "I got him mad…"

Kwest just nodded, noting that Jude didn't want to talk about it. "So, wanna 'sing' me that song you guys 'wrote' last night." Kwest said with a smirk and using air quotes. Jude shook her head and smiled, good thing she did write a song last night. "Sure…" Kwest's face got a look of disappointment, but nodded and followed her to the living room anyway. Jude picked up her guitar and began to play and sing, "My Innocence" (the one by Lindsay Lohan)

"Wow, Jude, that's intense…"

Jude just nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Good intense or bad intense?"

"Depends, I personally love it and think it will be a hit, but Jude, this has something to do with Tommy doesn't it?"

Jude sighed, "For once, no."

"Then what Jude, what happened. I knew something was going on…"

"Kwest, it's nothing, really. It's over."

Kwest's eyes grew big, "It was Jeff! That's with this whole innocence thing you got going on now! That son of a bitch touched you!"

Kwest got up to leave the room, "What are you gonna do Kwest? Huh? He left! There's nothing you could do!" Jude started to tear and she didn't bother to hold any back.

"Jude! Why didn't you tell me! Or Tommy! We could've kicked the little punk's ass!"

Jude just shook her head still crying. Sadie came down the stairs. "Kwest! What are you screaming about?"

"That son of a bitch raped Jude!"

Jude rolled her eyes, "Well, good to know I can trust you to keep a secret Kwest."

Kwest ignored her, Tommy came down next, Sadie was in shock. "What's going on?" Tommy asked, Sadie turned around and smacked him.

"You son of a bitch! Pervert! You raped my little sister! I'm gonna kill you!..." Sadie continued to swear and smack Tommy. Tommy was confused and when he finally got a hold of her wrists he looked at Jude, "Jude, you told them I raped you!"

"Sadie! It wasn't Tommy! What are you doing!"

Sadie lowered her arms and Tommy let go, Sadie murmured out a sheepish sorry to Tom. "Kwest, what the hell are you talking about then?"

Kwest was still fuming, "Jeff…" Tommy didn't move, nor did his facial expression change. "Tom…you knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" Tommy shot Kwest an apologetic look. "Jude didn't want me too."

Kwest just stalked up to his room, Sadie followed. Jude sent Tommy a grateful look but he just shook his head and went back to his room. Jude lowered her head and cried, she was really alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think about 'Innocence: Lost or Preserved.'?"

Jude nodded, they were back at G-Major and Georgia loved all of her songs. Innocence: Lost or Preserved was the album title. "Okay, now get in the studio and write some more, after you write a little bit we will start to record these songs and the new ones, okay?" Jude nodded again. "Okay, go get Tom and get to work."

Jude sighed and was off to find Tommy. She went to his office, there he was. "Hey…" she said sheepishly. Tommy looked up from his paperwork and was about to say something when Jude felt two arms grab her from behind.

"Jude, I warned you! Now your gonna get it!"

Jude let out a shrill scream. The arm immediately let go. Jude turned around and came face to face with EJ, holding her dress. Jude apologized and looked at Tommy who was holding his hands over his ears. She apologized again. EJ grabbed Jude's arm and pulled her into her office.

"You are so damn lucky!"

"Why is that?" Jude asked sitting down. She remembered how she ripped the dress when she fainted. And the promise that EJ made to Jude if anything happened to it.

"I guess here is where I pick up my socks?" Jude said with a nervous laugh. EJ just rolled her eyes. "Listen, Jude. This dress, the material…if it's sewn back together then it will just look messy."

"I am sorry EJ but I fainted, there wasn't much that I could do about it…"

EJ nodded sadly, "I know, and that's why you are so damn lucky!" EJ's face broke into a grin, "I found a new dress!" Jude smiled, "Thank you EJ." EJ nodded and handed her a new dress. This one was a soft purple color, sugar plum. It had off the shoulder straps and was tight fitting all along her chest, stomach and hips and then began to flare out mid thigh, flowing all the way to the floor. (http/ Jude smiled and went to change. When she came out again, her smile was bigger than when she tried on the first one. EJ smiled too, Jude was becoming a woman.

_**Tom's Apartment**_

Stephanie was walking around the living room with the cordless phone attached to her ear, "Yes, Tom, I realize you were busy but that doesn't mean that you didn't have _five minutes_ to call you _girlfriend_ who was left at home, all alone, lonely." She stuck out her bottom lip, even though Tommy couldn't see her, he could hear it in her voice through the phone. "Look, Steph, I know and I'm sorry but the fact that you couldn't go, wasn't my fault. And you only called me once and my phone was on silent because I…was…listening to Jude play a song…" Stephanie sighed; she walked over to Tom's suitcase which he had dropped off when they got back. But before Stephanie could give him a proper 'hello' he was back out the door and on his way to the studio. Stephanie opened the suitcase, intending to get some laundry done. She picked up and outfit which had some straw on it. She picked it up and examined it.

"Tom, what really happened on this trip? You had a house right?"

Tommy was confused, of course they had a house, "Yeah, we had a house, what's your point?"

"C'mon Tom. I'm not stupid…"

"Stephanie, I don't know what you're getting at but…"

"Whatever Tom, I'll see you when you get home, I might stop by the studio later to say a quick hi. Alright?"

"Sure, whatever. Bye." Tommy could care less at the moment, so he hung up before Stephanie could say goodbye.

There was a knock on his door again, he looked up and saw Jude, standing there in her Grammy dress. "I know you are mad at me but I need a guy's opinion, Spied, Wally, and Kyle shouldn't get back form their mini tour until tomorrow, Kwest is out with Sadie, and I already sent a picture from my phone to Kory but I wanna know now. How do I look?" Jude did a little twirl in her dress, and her new 4 inch heels, they were purple with small purple gems over the top and some diamonds. They matched the beautiful bracelet that EJ gave Jude. Tommy's jaw was on the floor. He didn't say anything; there were no words that would explain how beautiful she was. "Okay, please Tom; I know you don't want to talk to me but I need to know how I look. Oh my god, I look that bad?" Jude looked down and smoothed out the dress frantically.

Tommy finally snapped out of his little trance, "No! Jude, god no! You look…amazing." Jude smiled, "Thanks Quincy. EJ said she has big things planned for my hair, when she said big I hope she doesn't mean literally, I could never really pull off the 80's look." They both laughed a little. Jude looked at him, thoughtful, "I guess I should take advantage of you talking to me, when I said neither of us wanted the chemistry there, I didn't mean it…"

"You seem to be saying a lot of things that you don't mean lately."

Jude sighed and nodded, she had been treating him like crap lately. "Well, just know that I don't regret what happened and I honestly don't know what to do with the chemistry that is between us. But the fact still remains, you have a girlfriend." Tom sighed and nodded, she was right. Who was Tom to go around being mad at Jude when he didn't even know about the chemistry that was between them, why should he get mad at Jude for not knowing what he still has yet to figure out? Tommy sighed again and looked up at Jude, "Jude, I'm sorry. I should have never gotten mad." "Well, what I said could have been taken the wrong way, I understand." They both nodded and Jude turned to leave the room, "Jude!" She turned around, "You really do look great, girl." Jude smiled and nodded a thanks. Then her phone buzzed, **'New Text Message: Kory' WOW! I luv that dress on u! Amzin j- rly. Hope to c u soon! Call my new cell! 123-4567.**

Jude smiled and added the number to her contacts. She went back to EJ's office and changed back into her regular clothes. A smile on her face, she turned around to come face to face with Stephanie. Stephanie pulled a piece of hay which was stuck in Jude's hair, Stephanie smirked and walked away holding the piece of hay and she pulled the other piece that she found in Tom's clothes out of her pocket. With that she walked into Tom's office.

_**Previews:**_

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

"Spied! You guys are back!"

"Dude, you look hot."

"I want you guys there. Of course!"

"You wanna write a song?"

"Did you tell her or did she figure it out?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WOW you guys…thanks so much. 10 chapters and already past 100 reviews. This is amazing! Another special thanks to…**

_Mizz Couture-Glad you understand now! L-o-l. Keep it up!_

_Monkeyluver42-Keep reading to find out more about the hay. L-o-l…I know it sounds weird…_

_xtaintedxlovex16-Glad you like it! Review again! And I also like the cell number 258-8520 because it just goes down then up the middle. L-o-l._

_Tanya50801-Glad you like it. Keep reviewing!_

_lileigh760-Wow…your ideas are pretty far-fetched l-o-l. But keep reviewing…it keeps me writing!_

_on.the.edge.x-Hay…Horses. You're right it is pretty simple. L-o-l. Keep reviewing!_

_Skittlesxrayn-Thanks for reading the whole thing. Means a lot. Keep it up!_

_MyCrAzyWorld-I know. I found the dress in the Dessy Collection. I was like PRETTY! L-o-l._

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**Tom's Office**_

Tommy looked up from his desk, _'how many times am I going to be interrupted?' _he thought.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you?" Stephanie ranted as she ran in holding both pieces of straw.

"You went on a hay ride and you are getting mad at me. Sorry, but I don't understand."

Stephanie shook her head, "This…" she held up the piece from Tom's clothes, "I found on your clothes on the top of your suitcase, and this…"she held up the piece from Jude's hair, "I found from Jude's hair. What did you do with her in the barn Tom? Huh?"

Tommy's eyes widened, "You have gone completely psycho haven't you? Going through my stuff and all you find is a piece of straw and you go accusing me!"

"I am not going psycho and I am not going through your stuff, I was going to act like a good little girlfriend and do some of your laundry!" her voice was mocking. Tommy shook his head. Stephanie sauntered over to Tom and leaned her forearms on his desk, "I am not going to break up with you Tom. I know something happened with Jude up in Texas, but I am still not going to break up with you. Life's hard, huh?" Stephanie threw the pieces of straw on his desk and walked out, adding an extra sway of her hips. Tommy exhaled, hard and continued on his paperwork.

_**G-Major Lobby**_

Jude was still confused as to why Stephanie took a piece of straw out of her hair, she _wasn't_ just being nice. Whatever, Jude shook it off and went to sit on the couch. Suddenly she heard a very bad English accent behind her, "Lady 'Arrison." Jude whipped around and came face to face with Spied and the guys.

"Spied! You guys are back!"

Spied nodded and smiled, Jude pulled him into a hug, and then Wally and Kyle.

Spied wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulders, "We heard about your Grammy nomination, congrats." He hugged her and she hugged back. "Wait, you guys gotta see my dress. I had this other one but I ripped it so now I have this one…" She ran back into EJ's office to change again. When she came up all the guys had their jaws dropped.

"Dude, you look hot."

Jude tried not to blush as Spied said that. Kyle and Wally just nodded in agreement. Jude felt a hand behind her, on her shoulder and she froze. Then Keri and Kory came into view. Jude let out the breath she had sucked in. "Hey guys…Why is everyone sneaking up on me today?" Keri and Kory let out a slight chuckle. Kory looked at Jude, "How come every time I come to G-Major you are wearing some kind of fancy dress?" Jude laughed, "I ripped the gold one so this is my new dress. You like?" She did a little twirl. Kory nodded, "I already texted you about it…" Jude nodded, "Keri?"

"My little cousin ain't so little anymore." Jude and Keri both laughed and Keri pulled her into a hug. "So Kory told me about what happened with Jeff, I am so sorry." Jude just nodded and gave her a solemn face that said 'I don't want to talk about it.' Keri nodded.

"Who's Jeff, dude? A new boy toy perhaps?" Spied said, Jude thought she heard a hint of jealousy in his voice but shook it off, they were over. "No, no boy toy, no boyfriend. It's nothing Spied don't worry about it." Jude said quietly. Spied looked a little put off, Jude seemed upset so he left the subject alone. She turned to Keri and Kory.

"So…guess what?"

Keri and Kory looked at each other and then back to Jude, "What?"

"Okay, well Kwest is coming because he is my producer, and he is taking Sadie, and since I am a nominee, I was able to get two tickets instead of one. I wanna take you guys to the Grammy's!"

Keri and Kory's jaws both hit the ground. Kory was the first to speak up, "You really want us there!"

"I want you guys there. Of course! EJ even said she could hook you up with some hot new clothes."

Keri lunged toward Jude and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Keri bounced her way to EJ's office and Kory pulled Jude into a, more gentle, hug. Jude wrapped her arms around Kory. "Thanks Jude, this means a lot. And I am guessing you got how much this means to you cousin." Jude and Kory both laughed as they pulled away. Jude nodded in the direction Keri went, "Just follow Keri's screams of delight and you will find the room." Kory smiled and nodded, doing as Jude said.

Jude looked over to Spied and the guys and nodded toward studio C. All 4 of them walked in there and were just jamming and catching up, sharing stories about what happened while SME were gone. Jude even told them about Jeff, but just said that it didn't work out instead of what really happened between them.

It was now 11:30 at night and everyone except SME, Jude, and Tommy had gone home. Tommy was alone in his office and Jude and SME were in studio C. No one knew Tommy was still in his office, they thought he went home.

Georgia popped his head into Studio C. "Guys, everyone's gone. SME you gotta key right? Lock up when you're done…" Spied smiled and gave a thumbs up. Georgia nodded and walked out, soon after they heard the familiar bang of the heavy front door shut.

"So…" Jude said turning back to the guys. "Any new girl you guys picked up on tour?" Kyle and Wally just looked at each other and bumped knuckles. Jude raised her eyebrows and looked at Spied. "Spiederman…?" Spied just smirked and put his arm across Jude's shoulders "Well, I don't want to brag but…does it even matter Jude? You'll always be my number one dude." He kissed her cheek and Jude just pushed him away. She watched in amusement as he fell off his stool, Kyle and Wally started cracking up.

Suddenly the door opened and a very mad Tommy entered the room, everyone jumped because they thought they were the only ones left. "Tommy, what are you doing here, thought you went home…" Tommy just shook his head. "I stayed late, Vincent, where are the keys?" He stuck out his hand waiting for Spied to place the keys in them. Spied nodded and stood up, placing a hand in his pocket. Then his other hand in his other pocket. He started patting down his shorts and the pockets of his shirt. He looked at Wally and Kyle seeing they had them, they shook their heads. Tommy's eyes grew wide, "You don't have the keys!" SME just shrugged and looked a little afraid. "I don't have any keys, Tommy where are yours?" Jude asked. Tommy shook his head again, "I didn't bring them to Texas with us and when I ran home all I did was throw my stuff inside." Jude ran a hand through her hair. "So, we're stuck?"

Spied pulled out his phone, "No signal." Wally and Kyle had the same effect. Tommy pulled out his, "No battery." Everyone looked at Jude, "Kory broke mine." Everyone sighed.

Tom collapsed on the couch, "So since we're here, might as well get some work done…" Everyone else groaned. "You wanna write a song?"

Jude nodded toward Spied; they all took their assigned places. Jude got in front of them. "We already got the music and the idea of the song. I just need to work out the lyrics. I guess I will just wing it." Spied nodded but then his head shot up, he ran over to Jude and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and handed the notebook to Tommy. "Write down whatever we sing, we got something good." Tommy nodded, he didn't like taking orders but he wanted to hear what they had. Jude nodded at Spied and then the rest of the guys. Kyle did the count off and they started the music.

**("Bring Me To Life"-Evanescence)**

**(Spied **_Jude)_

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb_

_without a soul_

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back_

_home  
_  
**(Wake me up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me)  
**_call my name and save me from the dark  
_**(Wake me up)**  
_bid my blood to run  
_**(I can't wake up)**  
_before I come undone_  
**(Save me)  
**_save me from the nothing I've become  
_  
_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me_

_to life  
_  
**(Wake me up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside  
_**(Save me)**  
_call my name and save me from the dark  
_**(Wake me up)**  
_bid my blood to run  
_**(I can't wake up)**  
_before I come undone  
_**(Save me)**  
_save me from the nothing I've become, oh oh tonight…_

Bring me to life  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch_

_without your love darling_

_only you are the life among the dead_

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_**without a thought**

**without a voice**

**without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
**_bring me to life_

**(Wake me up)  
**_Wake me up inside  
_**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside  
_**(Save me)**  
_call my name and save me from the dark  
_**(Wake me up)**  
_bid my blood to run  
_**(I can't wake up)**  
_before I come undone  
_**(Save me)**  
_save me from the nothing I've become, oh oh tonight…_

Bring me to life  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**_Bring me to life_

Tommy was in awe, and this was off the top of her head? He clapped; Jude and Spied took a pretend bow. Tommy looked down, it was messy but he had managed to write down everything that came out of Spied and Jude's mouths. After practicing it a little more and then recording it, it was about 2 in the morning. Wally and Kyle fell asleep and Spied was tuning his guitar, but he was tired. Jude walked over and sat down next to Tommy on the couch.

"Did you tell her or did she figure it out?"

Tommy looked over at her confused, "Stephanie…" Jude elaborated.

Tommy looked away from Jude and sighed, "She figured it out…using straw!"

Jude's eyes widened, "That's what that was all about!"

Tommy looked at her weird, "Right before she went to see you she came up to me and pulled it out of my hair and walked away, not saying anything, I was so confused." Tommy couldn't help but chuckle at how Jude's face scrunched up in confusion as she replayed the moment in her head.

After the laughter dies down Jude looked at Tommy and he looked back, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, Tommy looked at Jude, and she could tell he wanted more. She was about to lean in and give him his wish but she heard Spied's voice. "Dude!" Jude looked over at him and then looked back at Tom. She sighed and got up and walked over to Spied. "Dude, you wanna stay over here for tonight, with me?" Spied asked sheepishly. Jude smiled warmly at him and cuddled up next to him. He really was sweet.

**_Previews: _**

"People are going to think you two are together…are you?"

"So, Tommy?"

"Please! It's not that bad!"

"Wow, that was great."

"You wanna come back to my place?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be a shorter chapter. And, of course, I need to thank my reviewers:**

_MyCrAzyWorld-Glad you like the update! I love Evanescence. They are amazing and Bring Me To Life is my favorite song by them. I had to put it in the story somehow l-o-l. Keep reviewing!_

_Monkeyluver42-L-o-l, wow you get really into your reviews…I like it. L-o-l. you will just have to read if you wanna understand the spoilers. If you want I can stop giving them but that's what I do to make sure people keep reading. L-o-l. Keep up the reviews!_

_Mizz Couture-Glad you love it…_

_Kolirox-Okay…I have up to chapter 16 written right now I and have an idea where you can be like god so keep reading for it. L-o-l. Keep up the reviews…_

_on.the.edge.x-You are just going to have to read and find out…cough your right cough…l-o-l…_

_burninsecretskept-Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!_

_QueenieBee19-Thanks for your review! Glad you like the previews!_

_Just Destiny-Thanks! Yeah, I love Evanescence. Glad you downloaded it! L-o-l…I feel like I should be getting paid for advertising their stuff…l-o-l jk._

_Tanya50801-This is me posting more as soon as I can. L-o-l. Thanks for your review!_

_lileigh760-Glad you liked the chapter! And I couldn't break up Tommy and Stephanie, not yet anyway. L-o-l…keep reading and please keep up the reviews!_

_Mazkalns-Glad you like the story. I am really glad you decided to read it even though it was 11 chapters long. Keep reviewing!_

_Tommy4eva-Once again, glad you like it. Keep up the reviews! Tell your friends! L-o-l._

_xtaintedxlovex16-L-o-l. yeah I could picture the keys being lost. Lmao_

_KiTeH-I love Evanescence too! And to understand Stephanie you need to think about it from her perspective I think. Here you are with this gorgeous, rich, famous boyfriend and you know that something happened. She doesn't think it means anything. She isn't going to break up with him but she still needs to be a bitch so that he doesn't look at her as a pushover who he can just walk all over. You kind of get it?_

_Bunnypook-I know Spied ruined the moment but that's life right? Wrong place, wrong time…l-o-l. Review! Review! Review!_

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**The Next Day At The Studio**_

Jude, Spied, and Tommy were now in Georgia' office listening to Bring Me To Life. Waiting to see if Georgia will give them the nod or not. Georgia found everyone in the morning and woke everyone up. Now, here they are.

Georgia nodded along with the music. "I like it but, the vocals." Jude and Spied inhaled sharply. "No, no, they are good; but you two doing another duet? People are going to think you two are together…are you?"

This caught Tommy's attention. He looked over at Jude who was looking at Spied who was looking at Jude. Jude then turned her attention to Georgia. "No. Georgia we aren't together."

Georgia sighed, "Then find another male vocalist to do Spied's part or I am nixing the song."

Georgia nodded sadly and left the office.

Jude turned to Tommy, who was looking at Jude expectantly, "So, Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head, "Oh, no…no…no way…"

"Tommy, Tommy please sing the duet with me. Please…" She gave him a pouty face which he couldn't say no to.

"I don't know Jude…"

"Please! It's not that bad!"

"I know it isn't bad, it's just that I don't know if I want to sing again."

Jude finally convinced him to sing Spied's part, despite Spied's protests, and they were in the studio recording with the help of Kwest as the producer. After they got their finished product Jude and Tommy came out of the recording booth smiling, it was late and again, everyone else had gone home.

"Wow that was great." Kwest praised them. Jude nodded with a smile on her face and Tommy pulled her into a hug, obviously excited. Kwest and Tommy finished mixing and Kwest left. Tommy told him he would bring the CD to Georgia. He left it on Georgia's desk with a note for the morning. Jude pulled on her jacket about to leave when she heard Tommy's voice, he sounded nervous.

"You wanna come back to my place?" he asked. Jude turned to look at him. She couldn't fight the smile playing on her lips. She nodded and got in her car. Tommy got in his and she followed him to his place. When they got out and went up to the penthouse, Tommy immediately had her pinned against the wall and kissed her hard. Jude sunk down to the floor and was going to pull Tommy down with her but instead he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut.

_**The Next Morning**_

Tommy woke up and looked up, noticing that Jude wasn't in his arms like she was when they fell asleep. He looked up and saw Jude walking around the foot of his bed collecting her clothes. When she noticed he was awake she gave him a small smile but continued her search for her belt. Otherwise she was completely dressed.

"Jude, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my belt Quincy, you seen it?"

"Check under the dresser, I kinda flung it last night." He smirked.

Jude gave him a look but found it under the dresser none the less. She slipped it through her belt loops on her jeans and was about to walk out the door. Tom looked around him confused and grabbed the sheet to wrap around his waist; he chased her down into the living room. "Jude! Where are you going!"

Jude turned around, "What is this Tom? A good screw whenever you feel like it. So you have me but not all of it so you don't need to deal with my drama or something?"

Tommy gave her a look, "Jude, what are you talking about? You now I care about you…"

"Then why have you yet to break up with Stephanie, or actually talk to me. I don't want to seem like the needy girlfriend because that's not me, but I am just asking for a little more from you. I love what we have Tom, it's been fun but I can't keep this up."

Jude turned to walk out the front door but Tommy stopped her once again, "What brought this on Jude?"

Jude turned around and held up her phone, on it was a text message. "'**New Message: Spied'** _Dude, I know we broke up but I still care about you, I didn't hook up with anyone on tour cause I was always thinking about you. If you want maybe we could get coffee and sort this out…?_"

Tommy's eyes grew wide, "You aren't serious about going back with him Jude."

"Actually, I am. I am gong to get coffee with him now, see he wants to _be _with me, not just sleep with me. It's sort of like what you and Stephanie have only I am not a bitch and there are real feelings there."

Tommy was mad now, "So you're only going out with him because I am going out with Stephanie!"

Jude rolled her eyes, "You really think I would just go out with Spied because you had some new girl? I don't think so…"

"Then why? You want me to say that I love you fine! I do!"

Jude's jaw dropped, "Tommy, do you mean that or are you just saying it because you're mad?"

Tommy just looked at her and then pulled her into a heated kiss, showing all the emotion he ever felt for her. Jude gasped against his mouth. She pulled away and looked at him confused, "Tommy, I-I love you too. I will always love you…" Tommy smiled and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away at the last second, "But Spied is waiting for me, I-I need to go…" She turned around abruptly and walked out the door.

Tommy was mad and confused and stormed back into his room.

_**At The Coffee Shop**_

Jude walked into the quaint coffee shop and looked around for Spied. When she saw him in the corner booth she took a deep breath and walked over and sat down.

"Hey, dud-Jude." He greeted.

Jude smiled at him, "Hey…"

"Listen, about the text message, I am glad you came."

"Yeah, I thought we needed to talk."

"Good talk or bad talk…?"

"Spied, what do you want from me? Do you want a relationship or do just want to screw me?"

Spied looked at her shocked, "Jude, I would never…I-I want a relationship Jude…"

Jude looked at him and saw the sincerity I his eyes, "O-okay…"

"Okay what?"

"Spied, we need to keep this casual though, just for now. Is that okay?"

"Thanks Jude, thank you for this chance, it-it means a lot." Jude smiled and they sipped their coffee in comfortable silence the rest of the time.

_**Previews:**_

**It's the day of the Grammy's!**

"Are you ready?"

"I can't believe this is happening. You look amazing…"

"Pick up your jaw man."

"And the winner is…"

"Stephanie!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Of course, I need to thank my reviewers: **

_MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs-Thanks. And it's okay about the reviews. I don't expect people to review for **ever single** chapter…although it would be great. Lol. I will take what I can get. I already broke the 100 mark. Lol._

_lileigh760-Lol you are probably right, Spied doesn't know how deep he just dug himself in. Keep reading!_

_Kolirox-yeah, my friend was reading my story and she was like wow that kori person being god? Where did that come from? Lol. Keep reading!_

_musical-cynders-Lol, yeah, a Tyler Kyte and Tim Rozon! She's a lucky girl. Woot! Woot! Lol_

_Just Destiny-Glad my story is relatable, Thanks! Keep reviewing! It's awesome the amount of reviews I get!_

_judetomfan101-This is me posting more as soon as I can lol!_

_Tanya50801-OMG thanks! Your review is soo sweet! Keep it up! It keeps me writing!_

_Bunnypook-You are just going to need to read more to understand the dynamics now won't you? Lol, review! Review! Review!_

_Burninsecretskept-I love all your stories! You are one of my favorite authors! Glad you like the Juderman! Keep it up!_

_Tommy4eva-I know! It bothers me too! I am a total Jommy Fan! Bu I needed Spied! Lol. Jommy all the way!_

_MyCrAzyWorld-Glad you love it! Keep reviewing to prove it! Lol_

_xtaintedxlovex16-I hate when the site spazzes out on me too! It does that a lot and it is sooo annoying. So I know where you are coming from lol. Keep reviewing!_

_Monkeyluver42-lol. Glad you like the spoilers! Don't worry I wont stop giving them! It seems to keep people interested, and give them more reasons to review. Thanks! Keep reviewing! Tell your friends! Lol_

_on.the.edge.x-yea, a very very tangled web. Lol. Thanks for your review!_

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**The Morning Of The Grammy's**_

Jude woke up happier than ever, her 'relationship' with Spied was going well but she has yet to say anything to Tommy. Jude was now in EJ's office getting ready with Keri and Sadie. They were all giggling over girl talk when the door opened. The giggles immediately ceased and Stephanie walked through the doorway. It was silent and all eyes were on Stephanie as she walked through the room, picked up a gold dress that looked exactly like Jude's old dress only without the rip, and walked out. Jude inhaled deeply and then exhaled, trying to stay calm. "That was _my _dress…" Keri stroked Jude's arm, "And now this beautiful dress is _yours_. Let it go, no one can look better than you did in that dress anyway." Jude gave Keri a small smile. If Stephanie needed a dress, that means she was going to the Grammy's, most likely with Tommy.

"Are you ready?"

EJ had popped her head into the room. All the girls smoothed out their dresses and fluffed their hair a little before nodding and following EJ into the lobby.

Standing in the lobby were the guys and Stephanie. The guys consisted of Kory, Kwest, and Tommy. Jude watched as all the girls paired off with their guys and couldn't help but feel lonely. Then she felt a hand come around her shoulders and there was Spied. She smiled warmly at him; of course SME was coming too. Wally and Kyle were behind Spied, they didn't have dates either.

Jude looked over and saw Tommy talking to Kwest. Tommy was staring right at her as Kwest whispered in his ear, Jude couldn't hear what they were saying but she excused herself from Spied and walked over to Tommy and Kwest.

--------

Tommy was busy staring at Jude until he faintly heard Kwest's voice, "Pick up your jaw man."

Tommy clamped his mouth shut and looked at Kwest. When he looked back over in front of him was Jude.

"I can't believe this is happening. You look amazing…" she said softly.

Tommy smiled, "You do too…"

Kwest decided to butt in on this little moment, "Well, I do think I look pretty snazzy too thanks."

They all laughed a little until Stephanie came over and hooked arms with Tommy. "Babe, the limo is waiting. EJ said we can go on out." Tommy nodded in Jude's direction and Kwest got Sadie. Jude, SME, Tommy, Stephanie, Kwest, Sadie, Keri, and Kory all got in the limo. Spied sat with his arm around Jude and Tommy, who had his arm around Stephanie, was stabbing Spied with daggers through his eyes. They boarded the private plane and got to New York without any problems.

_**On The Red Carpet**_

Jude and Spied had locked arms, she introduced Keri and Kory to numerous TV Stations including, the E, NBC, even FOX. Jude was having fun; she got many, many compliments on her dress. She barely got to see Kwest, Sadie, or Tommy the entire time. Although she did catch when a journalist ask Tommy if he was here because Boyz Attack! got some kind of nomination. Jude tried not to laugh and Spied just placed a hand over her mouth and smiled at everyone until Jude calmed down.

**_Inside The Rockefeller Center (Where I am making the Grammy's take place)_**

Jude was on the end seat; to her right were Spied, Kyle, Wally, Kory, and then Keri. Directly in front of her was Tommy, and to his right were Stephanie, Kwest, and finally Sadie. Georgia and EJ didn't come. Finally they got to Jude's category.

"I would like to welcome to the stage, Rihanna!" Everyone clapped as Rihanna approached the stage. She smiled warmly at everyone and got up to the podium. "Many young and talented artists have become noticed this year. But only few were good enough to make out top five list, and have their whole album recognized. Out nominees for the next category, Album of the Year are…"

It went to a small video montage, showing the different artists, "Evanescence: The Open Door. Trapt: Someone in Control. Rascal Flatts: Me and My Gang. Teddy Geiger: Underage Thinking. And Last but not least, Jude Harrison: Me, Myself, and I." _(A/N: okay the album she got nominated for was supposed to be the album **before** Innocence: Lost or Preserved. So, I named it Me, Myself, and I because they were going to be her songs, she wrote them for her and to maybe help herself get over Tommy. Saying she could be fine alone. That's why I named it that, sorry I have this strange thing where I feel the need to explain everything. L-o-l)_

People clapped and Rihanna was handed an envelope. Spied grabbed Jude's hand as Rihanna undid the little tape holding it together.

"And the winner is…"

"Jude Harrison with Me, Myself, and I!" People clapped and Jude's jaw hit the floor. Spied and her jumped up and they hugged each other. Tommy turned around to congratulate her too but she was too busy hugging Spied. Kory jumped over his seat to hug her and everyone else she just waved to. She didn't want to make too much of a scene. She walked up to Rihanna gracefully and got her award and kissed Rihanna on the cheek.

"Wow, okay I know I need to make an acceptance speech and my producer Kwest made me promise to thank him first if I won." Everyone laughed and Sadie shot Kwest a death glare. "So thanks to Kwest, my really amazing producer for this album, my band SME, Spied Wally and Kyle, they aren't just my backup band they _are _my band and I love each one of them. I also need to thank G-Major, my sister Sadie, my cousin Keri, and my best friend Kory, and of course my fans, for always being there for me." Jude took a deep breath. She had mentioned everyone that she could think of, except the man who she should really be thanking who was sitting in his seat looking discouraged. "And of course, I need to thank my co-writer, former and current producer, and my inspiration. Tom Quincy, Tommy, this is half yours." She held up the award, "Thank you." She said into the microphone before following Rihanna backstage. Rihanna (who is only 17, I found out) was talking to Jude about how lucky she is that she gets to see Tommy Quincy every day. After you win you aren't supposed to go back to your seat until they tell you so Jude was sitting in a lounge area clutching her award.

A man with a clipboard walked up to her, "Ms. Harrison, congratulations; but I need to ask if you would like to present an award. Someone who was supposed to present it didn't show up. It's just a small skit, please?" Jude just nodded. She couldn't believe she was that open about Tommy. She followed the guy to a separate room where Ashlee Simpson sat. They gave each other small smiles and listened to the guy tell them what to do and what to say. After he left they sat in silence, only a little bit awkward though. Then Ryan Cabrera walked into the room Ashlee shot him a nasty look and he shot one back but when he saw Jude, he smiled. She smiled back, he touched her arm gently and whispered 'congrats' in her ear. Ashlee rolled her eyes at his actions but Jude blushed slightly and whispered a 'thanks' back.

_**In The Seats**_

'_This is half yours.'_ Tommy replayed her sentences in his head over and over. "I am going to go say 'congrats'." He mumbled, Kory went to get up with him bit Keri made him sit down. "Let him go" she whispered.

Just as Tommy was getting up to leave Jude and Ashlee came on stage. Everyone clapped as they approached the podium. "The nominees for best new artist of the year are…"

"Ciara, Fall Out Boy, Keane, John Legend, and Sugarland." Jude announced.

"And the winner is…"

"John Legend!" Ashlee yelled. He smiled and came up, kissing both girls on the cheek and making his own acceptance speech. The walked backstage again, where Jude was reacquainted with her award.

_**In The Seats**_

Tommy looked over at Kwest, "Was she scheduled to present and no one told me?"

Kwest shook his head, "I know nothing." Everyone else put their hand up to say 'I don't know either.' Tommy just nodded and got up to find Jude like he was originally supposed to do.

Tommy made it backstage without any problems. He saw Jude in the room where she was first sitting with Ashlee. Ryan was there too. They were all laughing about something when Ryan reached over and put his arm around Jude, Jude didn't even seem to notice let alone mind. Tommy was fuming, he could barely handle it when Spied touched his girl and that was, well Spied. This guy is like another Shay.

Jude stopped laughing when she noticed Tommy. Ashlee smiled in his direction and Ryan just gave a slight nod. Jude excused herself from Ryan and Ashlee and gently pushed Tommy out of the room. Tommy, in return, grabbed Jude's arm and dragged her into the nearest room, which just happened to be a supply closet. Jude looked around her, "Wow…" was all she said, around her was all the Grammy awards and then in the corner was cleaning products. Next thing she knows she is being pushed against the wall and Tommy is kissing her. Jude just went along with it. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. They pulled away due to need for air, and Tommy leaned his forehead against hers, "That was…um…a great speech you made. Congratulations." Jude just nodded before reconnecting their lips again, suddenly the door opened.

"Stephanie!" Tommy yelled pulling away from Jude.

Stephanie stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot.

"Well, well, well. What? It took her winning an award to finally be worth something to you?"

Jude's eyes shot to the floor, and Tommy's filled with rage. "What the hell are you talking about! I always loved her! You won't break up with me? Then I am breaking up with you! It's over!" Stephanie stood strong but Jude could see the pain in her eyes, although she felt no sympathy. Stephanie just nodded and walked out.

Tommy looked over at Jude, lifting her face to meet his by her chin. "Jude, what she said, it wasn't true. You know that right?"

Jude just nodded. He gave her a small kiss and they walked back out. _He still has yet to ask me out on a real date or say he wants a real relationship. Well, you know what? I am going to get a real boyfriend and show him. _Jude smiled to herself. She said her and Spied were only casually dating. She could find someone else to make Tommy jealous, but who?

Before exiting the back rooms Jude felt someone gently grab her arm, she turned around and so did Tommy. There was her answer, Ryan. "Jude, I was…um…wondering if…well I am shooting this music video and wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out there and then we could do something afterwards. It might run late but, I am sure you are used to late nights and whatever." Jude wasn't sure what he was insinuating but nodded none the less. But of course, Tommy felt the need to but in. "Jude, we are heading back to Toronto tomorrow morning." Jude just shot Tommy a look, "Since Georgia knows I won she should understand that I wanna celebrate, and spend maybe a week or two in New York." Ryan just smiled, "Great, can I get your number so I can call you with the plans?" Jude just nodded and wrote a bunch of numbers on his arm. He smiled, kissed her cheek and walked away.

Tommy looked at Jude as they walked back to their seats, "What the hell was that Jude. Did I not just tell you I loved you?" Jude nodded, it was already working, "You did, but you failed to ask me out or say you wanted me to be your girlfriend so…I am now going out with Spied and Ryan." Tommy gave her a look, "You're not the kind of girl to date more than one guy." "I am casually dating Spied and Ryan just asked me out today. Give me a break it's not like I am cheating on any of them."

Jude put on a smile and walked back to her seat where her award was passed around through their little group. Kwest and Sadie moved down a seat because Stephanie decided to leave. Kwest kept asking Tommy what happened but all he would say was, "Shh, watch the show."

_**Previews:**_

"We are staying for 10 more days!"

"You wanna go to a night club?"

"Ryan!"

"Oh my god…"

"How could you!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WOW you guys the reviews were amazing so I decided to try and post faster for you guys. Thanks again!**

_Just Destiny-Yeah lol, it is a typical female I guess. And thanks so much, I don't think I am that great a writer I just really need to get these ideas out. Lol. But it really, really means a lot that you think I am a good writer. Thanks so much!_

_judetomfan101-Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!_

_Tanya50801-Thanks for reading! Glad you like it so much! Keep up the reviews!_

_Kolirox-Lmao, yeah Ryan is hot. Sorry about the god thing, you are gonna be god in chapter…um…16 I think. So don't worry it's coming up. _

_lileigh760-Thanks! You reviews are so energetic I love it! Lol. Yeah, about the Jude and Tommy thing, its coming don't worry. Lol_

_xtaintedxlovex16-WOW! Your review was so sweet! I am so happy that you liked the chapter so much! And you think it's perfect? Aw. Lmao, thanks so much!_

_Mazkalns-Yeah, I always suspected Jude had a freaky/naughty side to her. Lmao. Keep up the reviews!_

_MyCrAzyWorld-You are just going to have to keep reading aren't you? Good, that's what I like to hear. Lol. Keep reviewing!_

_singer154-This is awesome! Thanks for catching up! Glad you like it! And yeah, I am a sucker for drama. Lol. And I need to agree with you, Tommy is amazingly gorgeous. Lmao. Keep reviewing!_

_on.the.edge.x-Glad you liked the chapter. And yeah, I took a stretch for Jude with the dating two guys part but hey, Tommy makes her do crazy things right? Lol. Keep reviewing! Loving the feedback!_

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**The Next Morning**_

Everyone was staying in a hotel suite, which had many different rooms so everyone was staying there. Jude just hung up the phone with Georgia and was running around the perimeter of the living room, "We are staying for 10 more days!" Sadie smiled, along with Kwest, Keri, and Kory, but Tommy scowled.

SME came out of their bedroom with their stuffed packed, "Where are you going? We are staying for ten more days…" Jude asked, confused. Spied gave a small, sad smile. "G- set up another mini tour for us, we gotta leave now. Sorry Harrison." Jude nodded sadly, she looked around her and all eyes were on them, she sighed and pulled Spied into the bathroom.

When in the bathroom she kissed him hard, "I am gonna miss you…" Spied kissed her again, "Well, after this I am gonna miss you a lot too." They both smiled and kissed again. Jude felt the need to tell Spied what was going on, "Spied, you know how I said we should casually date?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I kind of got invited to this thing by this guy. I said yes. I just felt like I should tell you."

Spied took a deep breath, "Hey, you do what you want. It's obviously none of my business since _I am not you boyfriend_…" He stormed out of the bathroom. Jude didn't chase him; instead she crossed her arms over her chest. He had no right to be mad…did he?

SME had left and the gang spent most of their day watching movies. Jude had gotten a call from Ryan who invited her to a club opening for that night; he also told her the plans for the video shooting.

"You wanna go to a night club?" Jude asked after hanging up the phone.

Everyone nodded and Keri and Sadie pulled Jude into their rooms so they could all get changed.

After a few hours they were on their way to _Cream_, the club had two dance floors and 4 theme rooms. Jude walked up to the bouncer, "Hey, um, I'm Jude Harrison plus 5. I think Ryan Cabrera put us on the list. The guy looked down and nodded, letting Jude and the group pass. Jude looked around with her mouth hanging open. "Ryan!" she tried to call over the music. Finally he came into view holding two drinks, "Hey, I saw you come in…" He said kissing her on the _cheek_ and handing her a _drink_. (Wow, that rhymes l-o-l) "What's this?" Jude asked taking a sip of it. "Just a Piña Colada, wasn't sure what you wanted." Jude shrugged and took another sip; that is before Tommy ripped it out of her hands. "Jude, you're only 20, not 21."

"To-mmy! I want to drink! I am going to be 21 in like a month anyway; it's no big deal…" She snatched the drink back and took a few more sips. "Besides, there isn't that much alcohol in a Piña Colada anyway."

The group sort of split up, some danced, some drank, some sat. Tommy proceeded to get drunk as he watched Jude and Ryan grind on the dance floor and they even made out a few times on the couch. A very beautiful girl walked up to Tommy. Trailing a finger along his arm. "Dance with me?" she asked. Tommy, who was now way _past_ tipsy or buzzing and was **very drunk**, nodded and swayed to the music with his new dance partner.

Jude, who was on the couches fooling around with Ryan, looked on the dance floor. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Ryan asked trying to follow her gaze, she excused herself and walked over to Tommy and his new found slut. That's how Jude looked at it anyway. She glared in their direction; Tommy seemed to notice because he locked gazes with Jude and stopped dancing with the girl. He drunkenly walked over to Jude. He was about to say something to Ryan, probably something stupid. Jude knew he was drunk but no one else could tell. She grabbed his arm after saying she was gonna dance with him and walked over to the dance floor, dragging Tommy behind her.

'Til The Dawn by Drew Sidora came through the speakers. Jude started dancing but Tommy pulled her close, as close as possible. Jude didn't mind. The girls went to one side of the dance floor and the guys went to the other. Tommy reluctantly let go as they all danced together. Then they reconnected and Tommy's hands wandered, he didn't care who was looking; he was too drunk to care. The song ended and Jude went to walk back to Ryan but Tommy wouldn't let go. Made by Jamie Scott came on. Neither song was a song to grind too but Jude did anyway, her hips were grinding against his and he had his hands on her back, holding her close.

After the second song ended Jude pulled away saying she should really get back. Tommy was mad and decided to find that girl that he was dancing with before.

Jude pulled Ryan up to dance with her. Sadie came over and said that she, Kwest, Keri, and Kory were going out for ice cream. Jude just said she would meet them at the hotel.

Ryan pretty much invited himself back to Jude's hotel but she didn't mind, she knew they weren't going to do anything more than maybe make out and watch a few movies. Little did she know someone else was getting some action…

_**At The Hotel**_

Jude was laughing at something Ryan said as she un-locked the hotel room door. When they walked in they saw Tommy with his shirt off kissing the girl from the club and her dress was around her waist. Jude's jaw dropped.

"How could you!" she yelled and Tommy and the girl immediately stopped what they were doing. Jude clenched her teeth and walked over to her bedroom and slammed the door. Tommy immediately walked over to it banging. "Jude! Jude! Open the door!" The alcohol was beginning to wear off on him. Ryan walked over to the door after Tommy gave up and knocked lightly. "Jude? It's Ryan…" Suddenly the door opened and Jude's hand shot out grabbing Ryan by the shirt and dragging him inside. Tommy groaned. The girl walked over to him and climbed on top of him again, he groaned again and pushed her off of him. "Out…" was all he said pointing to the door. She sighed and sulked out the door. Right after she left Sadie, Kwest, Keri, and Kory all came in.

Sadie looked at Tom and put it together.

"Oh, you didn't…"

Tommy just nodded stupidly. She walked over and slapped his arm, then went into her room. Kwest followed. Jude's door opened and Ryan was shoved out. He smiled at them and walked out the door. Keri shook her head at Tommy and went into her own room. Kory sighed and looked at Tommy, nodding his head in the direction of Jude's room. He walked over and Tommy followed. Kory knocked lightly, "Jude? It's Kory…" The door opened slightly and Kory gestured for Tommy to go in. Tommy nodded in thanks and walked in. Kory shut the door behind him, deciding to give the couple some time alone.

_**Inside Jude's Room**_

Jude looked up from her bed, "Ugh…I am gonna kill Kory."

Tommy sighed and sat next to her. "Jude, please…what I did was stupid but I was drunk…"

"You're not helping your case."

Tommy sighed, "I know, but there's nothing I can really do."

"Damn right. You say you love me, then you bring Stephanie to the Grammy's, you say you love me again and break up with Stephanie; I finally think we can have something but you don't want a relationship with me. I go out and you get drunk and hook up with another girl. That's really reassuring with your feelings toward me." Jude said sarcastically.

Tommy wrapped his arm around her, she didn't move from her position. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Tommy held her close, "Jude, don't think that I don't love you. Not for a second. You understand me?"

Jude just shook her head, "Saying the words doesn't make it true."

She pulled away from Tommy and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. While in the bathroom she pulled out her cell phone and texted Ryan asking him to pick her up.

_**Previews:**_

"Ryan?"

"Jude! Why!"

"Jeff…?"

"No, no he's not here!"

"Kory stop him!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Of course, I need to thank my reviewers: **

_Just Destiny-I agree, on with the Jommy! Lmao, just gimme some time. It will come._

_judetomfan101-Keep up the reviews! I live for them!_

_jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay-I know Tommy and Jude need to be together! CALL INSTANT STAR AND TELL THEM! Lmao, give it time, they will get together!_

_Kolirox-I love your reviews they are amazing. Lol. KOLI IS GONNA BE GOD EVERYONE! Lmao, anyway, I really like your punching in the throat idea, if you don't mind I will need to use that. Lol. This is great, you are like a co-writer I love it. IM me or something, xxFacex14xDownxx. And I will see what I can do about the whole Ryan/God hookup. I am not making any promises though, but tell people to review and I will try. Lmao._

_Tanya50801-Let's keep our fingers crossed that she doesn't do anything stupid. Sorry but I am not gonna tell you, you are just gonna have to keep reading!_

_singer154-tell you what, since you asked so nicely, come closer, a little closer, **whisper **jeff is back **whisper **But make sure you don't tell anyone! Lol, just so you know everyone else is going to find out in this chapter anyways. _

_mazkalns-Hm…why don't you use your imagination for what went on inside Jude's room with Ryan. I honestly didn't think about the specifics about what happened._

_MyCrAzyWorld-Yeah, I just hope in the real instant star Jude does the hooking up. Lmao. Keep posting!_

_on.the.edge.x-I agree with you on the whole guys getting drunk thing. There would be much less stupidity in the world. Actually I gotta tell you something my friend said, there is one make brain for the entire world. Okay, think about it, just one brain that they all share. So when your guy has a good day, that means it was his turn with the brain. And when he has a bad day (which for me is very often lmao) it is not their turn with the brain, it is someone else's. Get it? I thought it was very cleaver and made a lot of sense. Don't you think?_

_lileigh760-If Jude and Tommy hook up don't worry I would not make him cheat on her. And your right, any relationship with Little Tommy Q has got to be all about hot sex. Lmao, jk._

_xtaintedxlovex16-Thanks so much again! I love your reviews! Anyway, yeah about the whole Tommy/Ryan thing, might not be so pretty. If you use your imagination I am sure your pisture will be a lot more drama filled with what I wrote, sorry. I tried to keep Tommy in shock when he picked her up. Lmao. Keep reading and reviewing please! _

_Not so sour Lemons-Glad you like it! Keep reading and thanks for the review!_

_**Disclaimer: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**_

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

Someone knocked on the door and seeing as how no one came out of their rooms Tommy got up from his position on Jude's bed to answer it.

"Ryan?"

Ryan made his way inside and looked around. "Where's Jude?"

"Jude! Why!"

"She sent me a text; she wanted me to pick her up; so here I am."

Suddenly a door opened and a very sexy Jude emerged. She was wearing a skin tight jean skirt, dark blue denim and a sparkly red halter top where all the material from below the breast was a see-through material. Tommy stared as the material danced against her stomach.

Jude walked by him like he wasn't even there.

"Hey Ryan, I told Sadie to not expect me 'til tomorrow so let's go out somewhere. Okay?" Ryan just nodded also staring at her. Jude smiled as she twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. She looked over her shoulder at Tom, "See? You're not the only one that can have a little fun…" With that she teasingly blew Tommy a kiss over her shoulder and walked out the door with Ryan.

_**At The Club**_

Jude and Ryan were dancing, and grinding. Jude suddenly felt two hands on her hips from behind. Now Jude was a little tipsy…no, wait…very drunk; so she just figured it was a guy looking for a dance. She grinded between the two guys, she barely heard the second guy whisper in her ear. "Miss me…?" Jude kept dancing but slowed down and turned around. "Jeff…?" she breathed, astounded that he was back. He just nodded and pulled Jude closer, because she was now facing him; seeing as how Jude wouldn't (well, couldn't) get out of the other guys grasp Ryan shook his head and walked over to a couch.

Jude struggled against Jeff but he refused to let go. He wrapped his arms around her, securing her against his chest. Still under the influence of alcohol, Jude eventually collapsed against his chest and just swayed with the music. Jeff, seeing that she has calmed down, moved his hands from securing her back, gently down to her ass. Jude didn't protest, once again she was numb.

Seeing this, Ryan got mad and left. But, since he _did_ care about Jude, he pulled out her phone and called Sadie, saying some guy was hitting on her when she was drunk and she wasn't doing anything about it. Ryan explained how he wanted to leave and she should come pick her up. He hung up after leaving the voicemail. He put her phone back down, next to her drink and walked out.

_**Back At The Hotel**_

Tommy was standing in the living room with his phone next to his ear, _'why is Ryan calling me from Jude's phone? And why is he talking to Sadie?'_ Tommy wondered. (In case you people don't realize yet Ryan called Tommy in stead of Sadie on accident.) Then Tommy heard that someone was hitting on her, he immediately grabbed his coat and walked out, on his way to the club.

Keri who had been at the bar (located in the hotel room) when Tommy stormed out told Kory that they were going to follow him and make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Kory sadly nodded and they got in the car, also on their way to the club.

_**At The Club**_

Jeff pulled Jude over to one of the couches and once again, his hands started to roam. Jude was numb, again and Jude silently whimpered. The alcohol was wearing off and she looked over and saw her phone sitting there, she contemplated reaching over and calling someone but thought it not a good idea because Jeff, was sort of pinning her down.

Tommy walked into the club, fuming. Who the hell was trying to lay a hand on his Jude! Keri and Kory walked in right behind him; Tommy saw them but didn't think about it.

Jude suddenly shot up and out from under Jeff. She **didn't** know Tommy, Keri, and Kory were there but she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't be numb for another second. She ran a hand through her hair and speed walked into the bathroom.

"No, no he's not here!" She mused to herself pacing inside the bathroom. The door opened and then she heard a clicking sound, indicating that the door was locked. "No, no he's not here…" Jude repeated, more quietly this time. Like it or not, Jeff came into view and smiled at her. An evil smile. Jude shook her head and tried to pass him but he put his arm out in front of her, across her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Jude some how scrounged up to her feet and made her way to the door. She made it right outside before she was pinned against the wall again.

Tommy was getting mad, how could he not find Jude? The place wasn't **huge**, you should be able to find someone if needed. He heard a faint 'umph'…and a few small whimpers and he turned around. He saw Jude pinned against the wall, and Jeff's hand lost somewhere under her skirt. Tommy got even more enraged and charged toward them.

Keri caught sight of Tommy with clenched fist's making his way to Jude and Jeff. Keri grabbed Kory's arm pointing him in their direction. "Kory stop him!" She didn't want Tommy getting in any trouble, nor did she want Jeff actually _dead_, and she didn't want to put Jude in any more danger, by making Jeff mad. Kory took a deep breath and looked at Keri, "Stop him? Hell, I'm helping him!" And with that he set off for Jude and Jeff also.

Jeff started to kiss Jude's neck furiously. Jude was silently crying now. She started getting out of breath and began to breathe heavily. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something besides the guy who was now hurting her. Suddenly she was released and fell to the ground, her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes slightly; making no attempt to get up, and saw Tommy punching Jeff and then he raised to his feet and started kicking Jeff.

Jude felt like someone had punched _her _in the stomach, she felt out of breath and weak. She faintly saw Kory run over and push Tommy aside, then started beating Jeff himself. The last thing she saw was Keri crying and trying to get the guys to lay off Jeff. Then everything went black.

_**Tommy…**_

I saw Jeff hurting Jude, _my Jude_. Yes, that's right…she is _mine_! I charged toward them and pulled him right off of her. He immediately went down like a girl. I continued to kick and punch him while he was down. He couldn't even fight back…

Pansy…

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kory coming over; I thought he was coming over to stop me so I got a good last few kicks in before Kory pulled me away. I was surprised when Kory started punching and pushing him as well. I just joined in.

Eventually Keri pulled me and Kory away and that's when I finally realized that Jude never got up when she fell down. Panic immediately rushed over me as he stalked over to her. I bent down and didn't feel her breathing; I felt around for a pulse and found one, but it was very faint. I immediately picked her up bridal style and shouted to Keri to call Sadie and meet us at the hospital.

I pulled up to the hospital and dragged Jude out of the passenger seat. I ran into the hospital and demanded they get her a room. I explained her condition to the nurse and she just nodded, paging a doctor and handed me some papers to fill out. We were in a New York hospital, and no one really knew what was going on…Social Security No.? I don't know Jude's social security number…or her Health Insurance.

Some one snatched the clipboard out of my hands and I turned around. I came face to face with a worried Sadie who started filling out the paper work.

I look past her and see Kory, Keri, and Kwest sitting there, all looking worried.

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

Everyone was still in the waiting room…well…waiting. A doctor finally came out. Tommy recognized him and stood up quickly. "Doc…is she okay?" The doctor gave him a weird look. "Who?"

"Jude, Jude Harrison…?"

The doctor still looked confused, "I sent a nurse to come and give you the news about an hour ago. I don't know what happened to her…"

Tommy just kept pressing, "Can _you_ please just tell me what happened?"

The doctor looked skeptical, "I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable telling anyone but family…are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend…" Tommy said hoping it would get him some information.

The doctor just shook his head, "I am sorry sir but anything short of a fiancée will not get any information."

Tommy sighed frustrated, "Sadie…" He said turning around to face the group. "Sadie, you should talk to the doctor."

Sadie nodded sadly and got up to talk to the doctor. "I'm her sister…what's wrong with my baby sister?" The doctor sent a look in Tommy's direction and Tommy took the hint, he turned around and walked over to Kwest, sitting in Sadie's now unoccupied seat. He watched as the doctor talked and Sadie nodded, he couldn't tell if it was good or bad news because Sadie's back was facing him.

Finally the doctor nodded and turned to leave. When Sadie turned around she had tears in her eyes, this cant be good, Tommy thinks.

Sadie finally speaks; her voice is throaty and cracks a lot due to the tears building up.

"Um…Jude was in…uh…a case of both shock and exhaustion. That mixed with the alcohol makes the chances of her waking up…highly unlikely. Right now she's in a coma, it's acute but that doesn't mean that she will wake up any time soon…"

_**Previews:**_

"Jude, Jude wake up for me girl…"

"I am glad you came."

"You have no right to be here! We are pressing charges!"

"Why did you call him!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than my other posts, I looked at my fanfin on the html the other day and realized just how short the chapters were. So I will try to write more for you guys! Sorry. Of course, I need to thank my reviewers: **

_MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs-You will just have to read to see if Jude's alright. I hope you like the story! Thanks for the review!_

_MyCrAzyWorld-What is really wrong with Jude is that since the loss of blood when she get's nervous, or excited, out of breath her heart is supposed to beat faster making more oxygen circulate throughout her whole body, especially her brain; since there is not as much blood in her system as there could be she isn't getting enough oxygen to her cells. Making her lightheaded, in pain, whatever. My cousin had this condition and I thought it was different. That's why I wrote about it. Thanks for the review!_

_Just Destiny-Yeah, Kory joining the fight was pretty cool. Weel he obviously wasn't going to help Jeff now would he? Lol. Keep up the reviews!_

_Mizz Couture-Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but things have been really crazy with school and stuff. I will try to make it up to you guys by posting more. Really sorry!_

_on.the.edge.x-Lol. I thought the whole guys share one brain was very logical, it would explain a lot wouldn't it? Lmao. Well thanks for the review again. Keep it up!_

_Tanya50801-Glad you like it! I enjoyed writing where he got beaten up. He totally deserved it. Keep up the reviews!_

_xtaintedxlovex16-Glad you liked the chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! It means a lot!_

_lr2010-Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I will totally try to make it up to you guys! Just trust me!_

_singer154-Sorry that the reviews are killing you. **Smiling innocently**. Lol. Glad you like the story. Keep reading! And even if I wanted to answer your questions you are going to read the answers in about 2 and a half minutes anyway. Lol._

_judetomfan101-Really happy you love the fic! It means so much! Thanks! Keep reading! Better yet, keep reviewing!_

_Kolirox-You come up with the coolest things to put in a story, first go, then punching people in the throat, then puking on people; you have a very…creative…mind. Lol, but I love it. Read on to see yourself as god. By the way I am pretty close to getting 'god' with Ryan Cabrera in later chapters to stay tuned._

_maine27-Glad you like the fic so much! Keep reading and reviewing! I live for it!_

_Monkeyluver42-DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! It's all about the drama. Don't worry jude will be okay, would there really be a fanfic without her? It would just be Tommy, hmm…I could use that. Just kidding! Jude is going to be alright! Read on!_

**_If anyone else is confused about what is going on with Jude and her condition read the reply to MyCrAzyWorld's review. I explained all about what is medically wrong with Jude! Now read on!_**

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**The Hospital (It's been about a week and a half and Jude still hasn't woken up…)**_

Tommy was the only one who refused to go home. Everyone else would go home at night and come back to the hospital in the morning. Sadie was always reluctant but Kwest always persuaded her to go home. They called Georgia and explained the situation to her, of course she understood. She said to call her the second anything happened with Jude.

Tommy was sitting in his regular chair next to Jude's bed, his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead and eyes. "Jude, Jude wake up for me girl…"

He thought he saw her twitch but then he figured it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. He did watch her closely but nothing happened.

The door opened behind him, and Tommy turned around confused, it was 11:00 at night and everyone had gone back to the hotel. He came face to face with his second mother, Georgia.

"I am glad you came." He said standing up and giving her a hug.

Georgia nodded in understanding and hugged Tommy back.

"She's gonna be okay Tom…but she needs to want to wake up. She needs to know that you're here…" Tommy let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah because she can totally tell that I am here right now." He said sarcastically.

Georgia gave him a look, "Do you really believe that Tom? That she cannot tell you're here right now?" Georgia walked over to Jude and whispered something in her ear, kissed her cheek and brushed her bangs out of her face. She then turned back to Tom, "She knows, Tommy. She can always tell with you…" With that she walked out the door, leaving Tommy to consider her words.

_**The Next Morning**_

Tommy woke up and didn't feel alone. He felt someone else in the room.

He looked up and saw Jeff leaning over Jude's bed, looking at her. His face was pretty expressionless. Tommy stood, immediately filled with anger.

"You have no right to be here! We are pressing charges!" Jeff jumped, startled.

"Listen, it might be hard to believe, but I actually cared about Jude!"

"So you rape her! You are so sick and twisted!"

"Shut up man! At least I didn't play with her mind or lead her on! I was open about what I wanted and I got it…" Jeff got a smug smile on his face.

Which Tom wiped right off with a punch.

A nurse rushed in, "EXCUSE ME!" Both guys immediately stopped going after one another. "Tom, I think you should go home for awhile. Get some real rest, take a shower, and eat some real food. And you, sir…" She said turning to Jeff; "Out…now. Leave the hospital." Jeff just shot Tommy a glare and walked out of the hospital doors.

"_**OKAY THIS NEXT PART IS FOR KOLI WHO IS PLAYING GOD!"**_

Jeff walked out of the hospital doors when he was suddenly struck with lightning. He was instantly dead. There was no rain, no clouds; he had just been smited by God. Tom who saw the whole thing smiled and looked toward the sky, seeing Koli laughing down at the world.

"_**OKAY I KNOW THAT WAS RANDOM AND WHATEVER BUT I PROMISED KOLI I WOULD PUT IT IN AND I AM SURE YOU WERE ALL HAPPY TO SEE JEFF DIE…L-O-L"**_

Tommy went home like the nurse had said and took a shower. Then he got some real food in his stomach and lied down for a nap. His 'nap' lasted 7 hours. It was now 3 o'clock in the after noon and Tommy wanted to get to the hospital, if Jude so much as twitched he wanted to be there.

When Tommy walked through the doors he stopped abruptly as he saw the tear stained face of little Shay Shay.

"Why did you call him!" Tommy harshly whispered to Sadie. Sadie gave him a look, "I didn't call him, he called Jude's cell and I picked it up thinking it was mine. He called to congratulate her and say he was in town and I let it slip that she was in the hospital. He showed up within ten minutes with tears in his eyes."

Tommy sighed and walked right past him and into Jude's room.

The second he opened the door he saw her blink. He smiled widely and ran over to her bed, grabbing her hand.

Jude groaned and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She groaned again.

Tommy's smile grew and he cupped her cheek, turning her head to the side so she was facing him. "Jude…" He whispered. She narrowed her eyes but it was still blurry.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Tommy's face fell, "You don't remember me? I'm Tommy Jude…Tommy…" Jude laughed, "Of course I remember you Tommy. It's just hard to see." She continued to blink and eventually things got clearer.

Jude looked over at Tommy, "Where's Shay?"

Tommy's face fell again, "Shay? You want Shay!"

"Well I know he's here and I wanna know why…"

Tommy nodded, still angry, and left the room. Murmuring something that sounded like, "I'll get him…"

Jude sighed knowing she had just screwed up with Tommy once again.

Jude was surprised when the door opened and Shay didn't walk in, but Kory did.

"Hey, you gave us all a scare there."

Jude gave a small smile, "At least you can't blame yourself this time…"

Kory looked at her, "Are you kidding! I set you up with Jeff! I got you in this accident! I let Tommy in your room after the club and that caused you to leave with Ryan!"

"Kory! We established all of this! It's not your fault! If you blame yourself I will freaking unplug myself from these machines!" She said pointing to the tubes going through her arm. Kory chuckled. "Um…Jude…that's an I.V. It gives your body food and nutrients."

They both laughed at Jude's blondeness. "Just, please don't beat yourself up over this. Please?"

Kory just gave a small nod. "Fine…" There was a knock at the door and Kory gave Jude a small smile before letting in who was waiting at the door and walking out. Jude looked up, into the face of Shay.

"Shay…"

Shay nodded sadly, "Jude, I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

Jude nodded, "Apparently, I'm here aren't I?"

Shay started to get tears again, "Thank god you are…"

Jude looked up at him and saw how truly afraid he was that she couldn't have gone. "Shay, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I called your phone to see if you wanted to hang out, talk? I was in New York and thought we could chill. Sadie picked up your phone and told me what was going on. I got here the second the dial tone was heard."

Jude smiled at him, "You didn't need to do that…"

Shay smiled, "Hey anything for my Shorty…" Jude smiled and hugged him. He was about to make it out the door when he turned around, "You wanna grab something to eat when you get out? Some real food?" Jude smiled and nodded, "That would be nice."

There were about 5 minutes of alone time after Shay left. That is until Sadie burst through the doors and engulfing Jude is a really big hug. Followed by Keri. Both girls were crying. After having teary conversations with both of them and making promises everyone, expect Jude, went home.

That is what she thought anyway.

Kwest came in through the hospital room door and Jude was surprised to see him. "Kwest? I thought everyone went home?"

"Hey, someone's gotta stay with you and Tommy stormed out a little while ago." Jude smiled, "As sweet as that is, I don't need someone here with me every second of every day."

Kwest nodded, "You might not need someone here with you but Sadie needs someone here with you. And we both know she can't sleep in something that isn't a bed." They both laughed. It got quiet and Jude hates silence, she inhaled, about to say something but Kwest cut her off.

"So, Jude? What's going on with Shay?"

Jude shrugged, "I don't know, why?"

Kwest sighed, "Don't take this the wrong way…"

Jude gave him a look but nodded and shrugged anyway, wanting him to continue.

"You always seem to be with someone. Spied, Ryan, Jeff, Shay, Tommy…" Jude cut him off. "Tommy and I were never together!"

Kwest snorted, "You might not have been together but you two have more feelings and or drama between you two than any other two people, even when they are the ones in a relationship…"

Jud nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "I-I just…I hate being alone…"

Kwest sighed, "I know you do, it's just that you don't wanna over do it. You never really gave yourself a chance; you might be all you need to make yourself happy. At least until Tommy owns up to his feelings." Jude sighed knowing Tommy had already owned up to them. But why wasn't he making a move? Wasn't the hardest part over? Saying I Love You?

Kwest kissed Jude on the cheek and lied down in a little cot that had once been Tommy's. A good hour or two after Kwest fell asleep realization hit Jude, "I don't think I can live without a guy…What can I do?"

_**Previews:**_

"You are being released…"

"Stronger? Is that safe?"

"Kwest…he helped me realize my problem…It will all be over soon…"

"Jude! No! Stop!"

"Why does her life need to be filled with death?"

"It's all my fault…"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:: This chapter is a little short. Sorry. Of course, I need to thank my reviewers: Sorry if the responses aren't that long or personal or whatever but I am exhausted and just trying to get the post up because I know it has been awhile.**

_maine27-Thanks for reading! Keep up the reviews!!!_

_Kolirox-Lol. Glad you like your part! I don't know if I can handle the Stephanie thing but just wait for the Jommy stuff, its coming, I promise. By the way, singer154 wanted me to tell you to put Jeff through hell for her. Lol._

_Monkeyluver42-Glad you like the drama! Keep reading!_

_Tommy4eva-Thanks for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot!!_

_xtaintedxlovex16-Yeah, I am a pretty random person. Lol. Keep it up!_

_jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay-Glad you like it so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_lileigh760-So sorry I haven't posted in like forever! Glad you like the story! Keep reviewing it keeps me posting!_

_judetomfan101-Its funny how you just know that in my story someone is going to be in the hospital. Lol. Keep it up! Loving the feedback!_

_MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs-Wow, your review was amazing! Thanks for the amazing feedback! Loving it!_

_singer154-Okay, I will tell Koli to put Jeff through hell for you. Sorry about the previews. Especially since I haven't posted in forever and just make you wait more. So, so sorry!_

_MyCrAzyWorld-Sure, I am sorry if I confuse you or anything, see I have this thing where I try to make sense because whatever I say makes sense in my head but then when it comes out my mouth (or through my fingers onto the keyboard for that matter) it doesn't make any sense at all. Did that make any sense? Lol._

_Tanya50801-I don't know if I can tell you what is going on, even if I did it wouldn't be that much of a surprise considering you just need to scroll down to find out what is going on. Lol. Keep reviewing it keeps me posting!_

_Burninsecretskept-You are actually right, but don't tell the others. Arent you lucky? You get to know what is going on with Jude a whole 2.5 minutes before everyone else!! Lmao, good job. Thanks for the reviews! I love them!_

_mandy1485-Thanks! I always love new readers! Lmao! Make sure you keep reviewing because it keeps me posting! Welcome to Lost Love Still Has A Chance?!!_

**Disclaimer:: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary:: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**Hospital**_

"You are being released…"

Jude smiled as those words left the doctor's mouth. He smiled at them and nodded before exiting the room. Jude looked over at her little group who had gathered in her room and hugged all of them, except Tommy of course. He barely came to visit her since the whole Shay thing. He would come by but he wouldn't talk to her, just ask Sadie if everything was okay and of course she would tell him everything was alright. Jude silently pleaded with him to come talk but he would just look at her and then leave.

Jude sighed as she thought about the fact that she hasn't talked to him in days.

She thought about what Kwest has been saying, and she believes she has come to a solution.

Everyone fanned out of her room and the doctor reentered. He smiled at her, she smiled back. "Um, Doc…?"

"Yes? What can I do for you Jude…can I call you Jude?"

Jude was taken aback, wasn't this sort of against policy? "Um…sure…I was wondering if I could get a stronger prescription if my medication. The last one just wasn't doing it for me…"

The doctor nodded slyly. "Sure, anything for you Jude. And I mean anything. Maybe a coffee sometime?"

Jude smiled, but then her smile faded. She **was not** going to start new with **another** new guy. "Um…doesn't that go against some kind of regulation or something?"

The doctor smiled, "Probably but I couldn't pass up the chance to ask a woman as hot as you now could I?" Jude gave a forced smile, it would have been flattering if he were to say _beautiful_ instead of _hot_ but that was just to forward for her; he was probably just looking for some ass.

The doctor could tell that she wasn't interested, "O-kay, well I will just write up the prescription now." The doctor walked out of the room and a nurse returned with her prescription bottle, obviously the doctor didn't want to see Jude again after being shot down.

Jude took the pill bottle and opened it. She looked at the pills; they were larger than her last ones. Suddenly the door opened and she swallowed them quickly.

Kory walked in and looked at her suspiciously. "What have you got there, star?"

Jude shrugged, "Meds; nothing out of the ordinary."

Kory snatched out the bottle out of her hands and read the mL of the pills. "Stronger? Is that safe?"

Jude shrugged, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You are a small girl Jude, that much medication in one day could kick your body into overdrive."

Jude shrugged, "The doctor approved it, besides; this is the second time I passed out in the few months, I needed something stronger."

"Something stronger or something to help get your mind off things?"

Jude looked up at him, her face unreadable and she opened her mouth to talk but the door opened, saving her.

Tommy walked in, confused to see Kory in there, he hung his head and was about to turn around and walk back out the door but Jude's voice stopped him. "Tommy wait!"

Tommy reentered the room again and stood there awkwardly with his fists in his pockets. Jude looked at Kory, giving him a look that said give-me-time-to-talk-to-him-alone. Kory just nodded and walked out, looking at Jude as if to say, don't-do-anything-stupid-with-those-pills.

After Kory shut the door behind him Tommy still wouldn't make eye contact with Jude. "Umm. Everyone sort of went home and Sadie told me to give you a ride so…here I am…" he said awkwardly.

Jude nodded, looking at her hands in her pockets. She got up and dressed, Tommy facing the other way. Jude looked at him and had tears in her eyes. Tommy scrunched his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I've got a problem Tom…"

Tommy gave her a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

"Tommy I love you…" Tommy was still confused. "Don't let anyone touch me…"

Tommy smiled, he thought she was saying she wanted to be with him; and not let any other guy touch her. He smiled and walked toward her but stopped when she started speaking again.

"Kwest…he helped me realize my problem…It will all be over soon…" Jude poured a few pills into her hands and swallowed them all.

"Jude! No! Stop!" Tommy dove for her hands but the pills were already in her mouth and down her throat.

Jude looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "It's always been guys with me…Spied, You, Shay, You, Ryan, You, Jeff, You, Jamie, You. the doctor who just freaking hit on me!…You, you, you…" Tommy looked at her, "So I make you wanna commit suicide! Jude we need to get you a doctor…"

"Tommy you are the only reason I want to live, but you not wanting to be with me! You saying you love me isn't enough…"

Tommy shook his head and turned toward the door, he was going to get help. Jude grabbed his wrist and spun him around, crashing her lips onto his. He put his hands on her waist but then realized that these were most likely her last few minutes to live.

"Jude! We can't do this! You are like…dying! Right now! We need a doctor!"

"Tommy…" Jude said oddly calm, "It's over. My life, it's been over. There is nothing anyone can do to help me. Only you can make me die happy…" Jude pecked his lips.

Suddenly Jude fell to the ground. Her pulse was close to non existent. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor walked in, "Jude, just know that I am not going to give up on us!" When he looked up he was surprised to see Tommy crying and Jude lying in bed, dead white.

The doctor rushed over and started working the machines and checking the pulses. The doctor pushed a button on the wall and soon a nurse entered. They started working on stuff, hooking Jude up to machines left and right. It was all a blur to Tommy, all he could do was listen to the steady being of the machines.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Jude was in a critical coma. She could wake up at any minute or crash at any minute.

Her whole little 'group thing' was sitting in the waiting room. All of them had their head's in their hands.

"Why does her life need to be filled with death?" Sadie asked suddenly. Everyone looked at her and she looked dead serious, everyone couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

After about another hour of silence Tommy could take it anymore. "She told me she loved me before she slipped away, said there were too many guys in her life and me loving her wasn't enough. Then she swallowed the pills." Kwest hung his head in shame, he never wanted her to feel bad about herself, and he was just trying to get herself to give herself a break.

Sadie put her arm around Kwest, "It was her choice, so stop acting guilty." Sadie kissed his cheek.

"It's all my fault…" Kory mumbled.

Everyone started at him, "NO IT'S NOT!" they all screamed together.

Kory's head shot up in an_ all-right! All-right!_ Sort of way…

_**Previews:**_

Jude has been in a coma for a month and a half.

"You need to decide…"

"Has anyone called Ryan?"

"You love her?"

"Will you marry me?"

"It was supposed to be today…"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:: This chapter is a little short. Sorry. GUYS GUESS WHAT?!! TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! Sorry, just needed to get that out. Lol, and of course, I need to thank my reviewers: **

_maine27-Glad you like it so much! Keep reviewing!_

_xtaintedxlovex16-Glad you like it! Keep reviewing it keeps me posting!_

_Atika-Sorry I haven't posted all that quickly…_

_MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs-Thanks for keeping track for me ((jude's lives and everything lol)) And if Tommy is the cure for cancer then I hope it become an epidemic, lmao._

_MyCrAzyWorld-Glad you like it. Review! Review! Review! Tell your friends lol._

_Not so sour Lemons-Well here's the next chapter, glad you like the story!!_

_Just Destiny-Glad you like it, remember to review review review!_

_singer154-Like I said, I can always stop the previews but people seem to like them, lmao. Glad to see the reviews! And this is what Koli said to answer your question…'ok just for singer 154...everyday jeff gets a pineapple shoved in places that coause terrible pain. then he is rapped by four giant black guys. after that he is forced to eat cafertia lunch food and is not allowed to puke or use the bathroom, ok he uses it once a day coz im nice...is that good?'_

_Monkeyluver42-Okay, in a coma its like you are asleep, but your brain is sort of dead so you don't have any dreams, your are basically dead, if they took her off the machines her body would stop functioning and shut down. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Kolirox-Well there aren't any Jommy moments in this chapter, sorry. But you do hook up with Ryan…that good? Lol, keep reviewing! I live for them!_

_lileigh760-Sorry to burst your bubble but Jude and Tommy do not get married…yet. Lol, keep up the reviews!!_

_mandy1485-Wow, you totally called it…the Kwest and Sadie thing I mean. And the whole Kory 'its my fault' thing is supposed to be part of his personality, he's supposed to be a good guy. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Keep it up!!_

_on.the.edge.x-That's okay, wow's enough. Lol, thanks for the reviews!_

_Tanya50801-Who said Jude was dying? I didn't say that…I mean sure I might have implied it but I never said it. Lol. Oh the power of word twisting. Keep reviewing!_

_jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay-Glad you like it so much! Keep reviewing and I will keep posting!!_

_Burninsecretskept-You are really good at that. You keep getting everything right! Lol. I like that part too, at the end. Thanks for the reviews!_

_lr2010-That's okay, wow's are good. I like wow's. Wow's are usually a good sign. Wow, and I thought you said wow a lot. Wow. Omg I did it again. Lmao, well that's enough wow's for now. Talk to you soon!_

_Seleana C-Glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing!_

**Disclaimer:: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary:: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**The Hospital**_

Tommy sat there watching Jude closely. She almost crashed 3 times this past month. Tommy didn't know how much more his emotions could take.

The door opened and Spiederman walked in. "Oh, sorry dude…I'll-uh…come back." Spied was about to leave the room but Tommy stopped him. "Wait. I was just leaving…"

Tommy grabbed his jacket and left the hospital. Spied sat down on the chair and grabbed Jude's hand. "Dude-you need to wake up for me. Please? For me? And if not me then Tommy…Yeah, I am not blind. I knew you cared about me but it was always Tommy. I'm not mad but, I still want you to wake up. Even if we do just stay best friends. I'll settle for that. Just, know; what ever happens, you are always gonna be my favorite bud." He kissed her cheek, and then her forehead; he lingered over her lips but decided against it and just sat back down in the chair. He continued to talk to her for awhile.

_**The Doctor's Office**_

"You need to decide…"

Sadie heard the sentence over and over in her head.

"Sadie, I know this is a big responsibility, but think. If she was trying to commit suicide she wanted to die. She has been in a coma for a month and a half now. You need to decide to let her go or keep her here. I will give you some time to think about it."

The doctor nodded and Sadie's expressionless face and left the office, Sadie staring straight ahead; not blinking or showing any emotion at all.

Sadie took a deep breath and exited to office. She went into the waiting room where the rest of their 'posse' waited. They all stood wanting to hear what Sadie had to say. They heard the doctor call her in and was wondering what it was about.

"Has anyone called Ryan?" was all she said.

Everyone shook their heads 'no.' Sadie sighed and pulled out Jude's cell phone, which she still carried around. She called Ryan and explained the situation. Ryan was in California at the time and couldn't come. "I would love to be there for her but this is all just a little too much drama for me. I cared about the girl but not enough for this…Besides I kinds met someone else. Believe it or not, me and god (Koli) have been hooking up…" Those were his exact words. **_SOMETHING ELSE FOR KOLI LOL_**

Sadie looked over at Kwest, "Where did Tommy go?" Kwest hung his head. Sadie continued to stare at him. "Kwest. Where. Is. He?" She said more sternly.

Still not looking up Kwest said, "Probably at a bar." Sadie pursed her lips together and looked around the room, taking deep breaths with her hands on her hips. "Kory…can you go make sure he is alright? Kwest can you go with him?"

Both guys nodded and left the hospital. Sadie turned to Keri and she saw the tears. They hugged each other and just cried, Jude had heard them through the walls, and she cried too.

_**At The Bar (Where Tom Is)**_

Kory and Kwest walking into the bar, this was the third one they had been to, trying to find Tommy. Kwest looked over and saw Tommy slurring his words to the bartender. Then a girl walked over to him and just kissed him, just like that.

Kwest got mad and walked over to the two. He gently pushed the girl off of Tommy and then punched him. Tommy stumbled back and fell on the floor. The girl gasped and looked at Kwest; the bartender came out from behind the bar and kicked all 4 of them out (Kwest, Kory, Tommy, and the girl). When outside Tommy could barely walk in a straight line. Kory was trying to calm Kwest down. Kwest just walked away, he strutted down the sidewalk, not stopping or looking back.

Kory sighed_; I guess it's my turn to play babysitter_ he thought looking at Tom. The girl kissed Tommy's neck and Tommy just smiled.

Kory started walking over to them, and then he heard the girl speak. "You should call me, I am free tomorrow, and tomorrow night…" She said suggestively. Tommy smiled, "That's good." He slurred. The girl nodded and smiled, "Yeah it is, isn't it?" She started to kiss him again. Kory decided to cut in.

"Actually, Tom has got plans tomorrow." Both the girl and Tommy looked at her quizzically. Kory elaborated, "His **girlfriend** is in the hospital…" The girl looked at Tom and stuck out her bottom lip, "Well then I should be there to offer moral support, shouldn't I Tom?" She started nodding and Tommy just followed her motions.

Tommy looked at Kory and smiled, "I do need some support man…" He said, and then he kissed the girl again. Then Tom pulled away, "Wait! Oh my gosh who's in the hospital?" You could really tell he was drunk, he was acting both retarded **and **blonde.

Kory looked at Tommy disbelievingly, "Jude, Tom, Jude is in the hospital!"

Tommy's face hit sudden realization, he turned to the girl and started nodding, still slurring, "its true, Jude, I love Jude. And Jude's in the hospital, I love Jude." Suddenly Tommy fell to the ground and the girl jumped back, "Ugh, all the hot ones are just soo fucked up." With that she walked away.

Kory shook his head, he started toward Tom but his phone vibrated so he picked it up before continuing toward Tommy. It was Kwest, Jude had woken up and he would meet them at the hospital.

Kory bent down to Tom's level. "You love her?" Tommy looked up at him confused, "Cheryl? No…why? Should I? Do I?" Tommy looked around confused.

"Jude! Jude you dumbass! Do you love Jude?!" Tommy seemed to be sobered almost instantly. "Yeah, yeah I do…"

Kory smiled, "Good because she's awake." Tom's eyes widened. They both got up and sprinted full speed to the hospital.

_**A Little Later In The Day (Well Night)**_

Everyone was gathered in the waiting room once again. Jude had fallen asleep; she was mute the whole time people tried to talk to her. Finally she drifted off so everyone just kind of sat in silence in the waiting room. That is before Kwest rose from his seat. He walked in front of Sadie and went down on one knee. Pulling out a diamond ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Sadie broke into a smile and nodded 'yes.'

Kwest picked her up and spun her around after slipping the ring on her finger. Everyone in the waiting room clapped. Kory and Keri even stood up whistling and all. Kwest finally set Sadie down, "I know it isn't the most romantic time or place but this thing was burning a hole in my pocket…" He said motioning to the ring on her finger.

Sadie smiled and gave him a quick peck before walking into Jude's room. Jude was awake, staring at the wall. She didn't even turn her head when she heard Sadie come in.

"Jude…I know you can hear me…I have some news…" Jude still didn't move.

"Kwest asked me to marry him just now…" Jude turned her head to face Sadie, she had a small smile on her face but it was anything but genuine. "I want you to be my maid of honor, if you will…" Jude's smile got a little wider but it still wasn't the genuine Jude smile, she gave a small nod. Sadie mirrored Jude's smile and walked out, knowing Jude wasn't going to say anything anytime soon.

_**In The Waiting Room**_

Kwest was busy talking to Tom about being the best man.

Keri looked at Kory and smiled happily, "Well it took them long enough she whispered." Kory nodded and laughed. Then he got serious.

"It was supposed to be today…" Keri looked confused.

"What was babe?"

Kory held up his watch which not only had the time but the date also. Keri gasped, "Oh my god, the wedding…"

Kory nodded, they had decided that they wanted to elope; they wanted Jude, Tom, Sadie, Kwest, and a few other friends there though. They wanted to get married today. But that wasn't going to happen.

Keri got tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I know today was special to you…" Kory nodded and put his forehead against hers. Today was the anniversary of his mother's death. He wanted to be married on that day so that every year she would never be forgotten, they would celebrate her life and Kory and Keri's life together.

Keri could see Kory tearing up. "Tell you what. Why don't we get married on this day next year and do the whole shebang? A really big wedding. We could invite everyone we've ever met…how does that sound? You mom would have loved it, she always was a party girl."

Kory smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ker…I love you."

Keri smiled and kissed him, "I love you too."

_**Previews:**_

"I don't need therapy."

"We need to go home."

"I am not going to the funeral! I refuse!"

"Please, he cared about you…"

"Tom Quincy? We got a message."

"Ahh…rahhh…ahhh…"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:: Of course, I need to thank my reviewers: **

_MyPassionateMusician-I like your new pen name by the way, but aside from that, THIS IS SO FREAKY HOW YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN! Wow, I give you kudos. Lol, amazing…keep up the reviews! And thanks for the birthday thing, I'm 17!_

_Seleana C-Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!_

_Tanya50801-Glad you like it so much! I love these reviews! They are amazing!! I have honestly never gotten so many._

_MyCrAzyWorld-So I'm guessing you're a Kwadie fan? Lmao, that's okay, me too! Keep reviewing!_

_Kolirox-Wow, loved your little poem there. Don't worry, there is some Jommy fluff in this chapter. Sorry about the end though, just read._

_jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay-JOMMY JOMMMY JOMMY!_

_Atika-Happy you loved the chapter! Keep posting I love these reviews!!_

_lileigh760-Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the reviews! Please, please, please, keep it up!_

_Just Destiny-Lol, thanks for reading. I love these reviews! It's crazy! Lol_

_singer154-Wow this is amazing, tell Katie I said thanks for reading! And if you want to be put in my story just tell me what you want to happen. I told people I am open for suggestions. Koli is the only one actually told me what she wants to happen. If you wanna be in it just tell me. Okay? Awesome! Looking forward to your future reviews!_

_Monkeyluver42-When I said Tom was retarded and blonde I didn't mean literally. Sorry for any confusion there. Lol, anyway, did you really think I was going to kill of Jude? Lol, nope, not a chance! And just read on to figure out what the ahhh rahhh ahh was all about. Thanks for the review!_

_Wawesome-If you wanna know what is going on then READ ON! Wow I rhymed. Lol, sorry but please continue down your computer screen. Keep reviewing!_

_xtaintedxlovex16-Thanks! My birthday was awesome! I hope your best friend had a great birthday too! Thanks for the review also! Keep them up!_

**Disclaimer:: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary:: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

Jude was sitting in her room; she still had yet to say anything. They had gotten all of the drugs out of her system and put her back on the normal doses of her medication.

Everyone has been trying to get her to go into therapy. Kwest was the only one who understood her.

"I don't need therapy…" Jude repeated for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Kwest just stood next to her and nodded.

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "It's you choice but we all highly advise you to take it…"

"It's My Choice And I Choose No Therapy! What Do You Not Understand?!"

Everyone sighed except Kwest. Jude took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"We need to go home…" was all she said.

Kwest nodded and within 7 hours they were home. (It takes time to get the tickets, pack, board, the plane ride, and get home, etc.)

Jude dragged her bags up to her room and Sadie just collapsed on the couch, Kwest right next to her.

There was a knock at the door and Sadie answered it, there stood a very familiar looking girl, she looked a little younger than Jude.

"May I help you?" Sadie asked politely.

The girl got tears in her eyes, "Is Jude Harrison here?"

Sadie put a hand on her hip, "Yes she is, what's this about?"

The girl let a few tears fall, "My name is April Dockes. Jeff's sister, I am planning the funeral…" Sadie put her head down, "I am sorry for your loss," she lied. April just nodded, "Thanks, can I talk to Jude?"

Sadie nodded sadly and let the girl in. The girl only got into the front room before coming face to face with Jude. "Sadie who is this?" Jude asked.

"April, April Dockes, Jeff's sister. As my brother's girlfriend I was hoping you could help me plan the funeral…" The girl asked as Jude stood shocked.

"I am not going to the funeral! I refuse!" With that Jude turned and walked back into her room, April looked upset and confused. She turned to Kwest, Sadie had gone after Jude, "She is probably just upset about losing him; he was a great guy…" Kwest nodded with a clenched jaw; obviously his naïve sister didn't know the real Jeff.

Sadie walked into Jude's room, "Jude…what the hell is your problem? That girl just lost her brother! She obviously didn't know the Jeff that you knew. Try and be there, plus if you go it makes what happened less noticeable by people like Georgia and the tabloids." Jude just nodded sadly, "I don't want to have to pay me respects to a guy that deserves no respect at all…" Sadie nodded and pulled Jude into a hug. "Think of it this way, the guy that he was to that little girl out there deserves the world; do you wanna kick her world while it's down?" Jude shook her head 'no'.

Jude stood up and headed for her bedroom door, "But you are coming and I am not planning it."

When Jude walked into the main room April immediately started talking, "Please, he cared about you…" Jude held up her hand to tell her to stop talking. "I will come but I am sorry, I cannot help you plan it." April just smiled, "Who will be coming?"

"Me, Sadie, Kwest, and Tom." Kwest's head shot up and the mention of his name. "Tom's coming?" Kwest asked casually. Jude looked at him, "He better…"

April smiled, "Thank you." With that she walked out of the apartment. Jude sighed and sat down next to Kwest. Sadie came in and sat down on the other side of Kwest. They all sat together and watched movies for the rest of the night. They didn't need to be at the studio until tomorrow.

_**The Next Day**_

Jude woke up and felt something uncomfortable under her. She looked up and noticed she was on Kwest's chest. She looked over and saw him on Sadie's shoulder and Sadie leaning on the arm of the couch, "It's like freaking dominos," Jude mumbled sleepily.

Jude got up but when she put her hand down to steady herself she kind of put it in a personal space on Kwest's part. Kwest immediately woke up and Jude removed her hand and turned bright red. "Kwest I am so sorry I didn't mean to…" Kwest just shook his head, "It's okay I guess. It just sort of startled me…"

Jude looked at him, "What? So you are used to waking up like this?"

Kwest turned red now, "N-no. H-how did you-you get that from wh-what I said?"

Jude just laughed and said to wake Sadie up, the censored way, and that they would get to work.

Jude got dressed, for some reason she wanted to look good today, something told her she would need it. She dressed in a black mini skirt with black heels. Her top was light blue with see-through material for one sleeve, on her left arm. Her right arm had no sleeve and the top had a crossover breast.

Jude walked into G-Major with Sadie and Kwest following behind her. Georgia walked over to Jude and hugged her tightly. "Congrats on the Grammy sweetheart! And I am so sorry about what happened!" Jude nodded sadly and made her way around the lobby saying hi to everyone and thanks to all who congratulated her.

Jude finally slipped into Studio C. She turned around and came face to face with Tommy, she jumped, she hadn't expected anyone to be in there.

"Tommy you scared the crap out of me…" Tommy smiled sadly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Jude looked at him and his smile grew. "What?" She asked absentmindedly wiping her face and smoothing out her clothes.

"Jude Harrison, will you go out with me Friday?"

Jude instantly smiled, happily. "Yes!" She was about to jump into his arms when he started laughing. Her smile fell, "What's so funny?"

In between laughs Tommy spoke, "It was a joke Jude! Everyone knows you belong to Jeff…" Suddenly two strong, abusing arms surrounded her, Jude turned around horrified and Jeff instantly leaned in to kiss her. Jude fought against him, swinging her arms every which way. She had missed his face and her hand flew right over her shoulder, but she still felt her hand make contact with something.

Then Jeff disappeared and she found herself lying down. She opened her eyes and saw Tommy standing there holding his hand over his eye. "Tommy? What happened?"

"Jude, when you saw me in the studio you passed out. Sorry I startled you…Then you punch me when I was trying to get you up."

Jude put a hand over her mouth, "It was only a dream?"

Tommy looked at her concerned, "What are you talking about? What happened in your dream?"

"YouAskedMeOutAndISaidYesButThenYouStartedLaughingAndSaidIBelongedToJeffAndThenHeStartedHoldingMeAndKissingMeSoIStartedSwiningMyArmsAndIGuessThat'sWhenIHitYouIAmSoSorryButItJustSeemedSoReal…" She said all in one breathe.

Tommy looked at her, "Wow…I actually understood that." Jude couldn't help but laugh.

Tommy looked at her, "I know this is going to seem a little bittersweet now but I was hoping I could maybe ask you out?"

Jude looked at him, "No joke?"

Tommy shook his head, "No joke, I wanna be with you Jude."

"And this isn't out of pity right? Not like oh she just tried to commit suicide maybe I should ask her out and try to make her happy…"

Tommy shook his head again, "I. Want. To. Be. With. You. Jude." He said breaking up the sentence to make sure she knew that he wasn't kidding. Jude jumped onto his lap and put her hands around his neck, she kissed him softly.

"This is good because I sort of need a date for this thing."

Tommy leaned back in his chair, Jude still on his lap, "Well than I'm your man."

Jude looked away from him, "Good because this thing is sort of Jeff's funeral."

Tommy looked at her shocked. "You are seriously going to that thing?"

"Yes, and you are too. I need moral support."

"How about I give you support at home, alone, while everyone else goes to pay respect to a guy who doesn't deserve a thought."

"Why does that sound dirty?"

"I honestly didn't mean for it to sound dirty. I just don't understand why you would wanna go."

"His little sister doesn't know the Jeff that I know; she loved him and came over asking me to go. I had to agree. Please come with me?" Jude stuck out her bottom lip and forced her eyes to get glossy, Tommy just smiled and put his arm around her, "Fine…" he groaned.

_**A Week Later**_

Jude and Tommy had been happy together for a week. Today was the day of Jeff's funeral.

Jude was going to meet Tommy there; he needed to finish up Jude's latest song. Two more songs and Innocence: Lost or Preserved? Will be finished.

Jude fluffed out her hair; she was looking in the mirror in her bathroom. Sadie was in her room doing her make-up and Kwest was downstairs waiting for them. Jude's dress was black and came right below the knee. There were little slits going around the whole bottom of the dress and there were also little black beads in the shapes of flowers. The top was plain black with a v-neck neck line and halter straps. She had black heels that strapped around her ankles and had little bows above her toes.

Jude had done her make-up and her hair was just down. She exited the bathroom and met Sadie in the hallway. Sadie nodded at her reassuringly and they made it downstairs. Kwest put a friendly arm around Jude and they made it out to his car. They drove over to the funeral home and entered. April greeted them and led them to Jeff's room. Jude gasped when she saw Jeff lying there. Kwest pulled her into a hug as she cried, only instead of being out of sorrow it was out of hatred.

_**G-Major**_

Tommy finally finished Jude's song and grabbed his coat, exiting the studio. He was already dressed in his black suit and was going to walk down to the funeral home. He pulled his coat on and started toward the home. He passes a bunch of thugs gathered together in front of an alleyway. _Probably doing drugs_ he thinks.

Suddenly one of the guys turned around and stares Tommy down. Another guy walked over to the first one and whispers something in his ear. The first guy speaks, "Tom Quincy? We got a message." Tommy was confused and stopped walking.

Big mistake.

All the guys surrounded Tommy, some even pulled out switch blades.

_**The Funeral Home**_

Jude was crying hysterically into Kwest's chest. She would rather it be Tommy holding her, where is Tommy? Jude looked up at Kwest and he sighed, he didn't know either.

_**On The Street**_

Tommy looked around at them confused, "What do you all want?"

"We're Jeff's old buddies. You steal his girl, we break your face. Too bad he isn't alive anymore to get the girl back after you're gone too…oh well."

The guy lunged toward Tommy, followed by the rest of the guys which were about 7 big guys. The punched him until he was down and then they all started kicking him. Tommy couldn't talk nor could he breathe. Finally all the guys layed off and gave on final blow to his stomach. The 'leader' of the group was the only one who didn't leave Tommy, he looked down and spit on him, then took a final blow to his face.

"Ahh…rahhh…ahhh…" Tommy cried, actual tears were forming of pain. He cried for help but no one heard him.

Tommy and Jude both cried, only neither one knew the other was.

_**Previews:**_

"Hospital?"

"Regular visits huh?"

"I am so-so sorry…"

"I just don't know if we can do this…"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:: Okay, sorry but I would be able to post every day but writing back reviews are slowing me down. Sorry but I barely have time to check my e-mail, let alone write back to everyone. So its your choice, I can post more and more quickly but there will be no responses. Or I can respond as normal but they chapters will be posted a lot slower. Don't think that I don't love your reviews, I do, I am just thinking of the readers here. Please continue to review and give me your opinions! **

**Disclaimer:: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary:: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

The funeral home was dead silent, everyone had gone up to pay their respects and now everyone was just sort of sitting there. Jude was silent, her tears had stopped and now she was just sort of distant. Suddenly Not Standing Around played through the air, followed shortly after by Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Jude and Kwest looked at each other before picking up their phones. They both ran out of the room and Sadie followed, smiling awkwardly at all the guests who eye's lingered on them.

When Sadie got out side all she saw was Jude crying slightly. "Hospital?" She breathed into the phone. Sadie put a hand over the mouth and looked at Kwest who just nodded.

Kwest pulled Jude and Sadie into his car after Jude hung up her phone and sped up to the hospital.

When finally at the hospital Jude burst through the door.

"Regular visits huh?" The nurse asked with a smile looking at Jude. Her smile faded when she saw Jude's exasperated look. "Tom Quincy?" Jude asked. The nurse looked at her clipboard and looked back at Jude. "Room 301" Jude nodded and ran to the staircase. The elevator would be too slow.

The second Jude ran into the room she saw Tommy sitting up right watching TV. He had a bunch of small cuts a huge bruise on his face.

"I am so-so sorry…" Jude sobbed. She ran up and threw her arms around his shoulders, "You weren't supposed to get hurt. I was, he hated me. Not you, you didn't do anything. If I didn't piss him off he never would have hurt you; it's all my fault…" Jude cried into Tommy's shoulder.

"Jude, Jude calm down. It's not your fault. Those guys are thugs, don't blame yourself. Shh…" He tried to sooth her but it was hard considering she was leaning on one of his bruises.

"Jude, come here…" He said pulling her into the bed next to him, "Jude, it's not your fault. Okay? Okay, baby?"

Jude just shook her head as she leaned against his chest. "I can't do this Tommy…"

Tommy looked shocked for a second, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have gotten you hurt…"

"Jude, it's not your fault…"

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Jude! You didn't do anything! Please don't blame yourself! I love you too much to let you beat yourself up over this stupid little thing! I am going to be fine!"

Suddenly Tommy passed out, Jude gasped and ran over and pressed a call button signaling a nurse to come in.

_A few hours later_ Tommy woke up and looked around confused.

"What happened? How long have I been asleep?"

Jude was sitting in a chair across the room with her hands in her lap, looking distant. "You weren't sleeping. You had passed out. You got our of breath, due to a punctured lung, from a switchblade…" Tommy narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't even think that Jude. I am gonna be fine. Yes, they had switchblades but I will be okay…"

Suddenly Jude jumped up from her chair, knocking it over; "Stop saying that! You don't know that! Look at me! I am taking freaking medication for a very similar thing only you didn't cause my disorder! But I did cause yours!"

Tommy looked at her in shock; he didn't know what to say that he hasn't already said. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead something came out of her mouth, "I just don't know if we can do this…"

Tommy sat there shocked, "What are you talking about? W-we just got together…"

"I know, but nothing seems to go right between us. Especially not right now…Maybe at another time, another place. But right now, nothing is going right…"

With that Jude walked out of the hospital room. Tommy sighed and Kwest entered the room and watched his friend cry.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short but I kind of just got to the point and I didn't really know where to go from here. Because of this I will be posting no previews. I am really, really sorry but I really have nothing right now, nothing worth posting anyway. But still read on!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary:: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

It has been about a month since Jude broke it off with Tommy. Since then they have still been working together but that is just about it. Even in work they didn't say much to each other. They did however still have those longing looks and innocent touches that were always there. Jude had finished up her album Innocence (for short) yesterday. She should be happy right? Except Georgia is sending her on a world tour. Without her Spiederman boys. And without Tommy.

Jude is going alone except for Keri. Jude would have been going alone but the tour is going to last about 7 months and Jude didn't want to be alone for that long. She would have taken Kory but she knew that the tabloids would always turn stuff around and with the wedding (between Keri and Kory) being only a few days after getting back from the tour, Jude didn't want some stupid rumors to jeopardize Keri's happiness, and Kory's for that matter.

Jude was now in another random mall, signing her new C.D. The public had just gotten it a few hours ago and Jude went to a scheduled mall for people to get a signed first copy of the record. Jude was smiling at all the right people, saying all the right things. But all she really wanted to do is walk over to her 'producer' kiss him and ask her to take her back. But every time she looked over at him he was standing there either staring into space or talking on his cell phone. Not once breaking a smile.

A lot like her.

Jude signed the last record of the day and walked out. She was about to walk right past Tommy, like she had been doing a lot lately, but he grabbed her arm.

"Jude…"

Jude couldn't help but get a small look of hope in her eyes. "Yeah? Tommy?"

"Congratulations on the album. Georgia says it's going to be platinum." Jude's smile faded a little bit. "Thanks…" She said looking away. Tommy let go of her arm and turned around to walk away.

This time Jude stopped him.

"Why don't you take me to lunch to congratulate me properly?" He turned around and his face lit up when he saw her smiling, a rarity now a days.

"Sure." He said smiling back.

_**At The Restaurant**_

Tommy and Jude were sitting across from each other, awkwardly. Playing around with their food and once in a while glancing up at each other. They both finished their food and leaned back in their chairs. "So. Um…how's your lung, thing going?" Jude asked shyly.

"Jude, I told you I am going to be fine, and I am." Jude sighed and rolled her eyes.

Tommy regained his composure shortly after losing it and took a deep breath. "Sorry…" Jude just nodded subtly.

Tommy stood up and threw a bunch of bills on the table, "C'mon…" Jude looked at him confused but jumped up to follow him none the less.

They ended up in a park, Jude was swinging and Tommy was sitting at the bottom of the slide. Once again they were silent but this time it wasn't awkward. Tommy was squinting toward the sky; Jude was staring down at her feet as they pumped in front of her and then disappeared behind her, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

Tommy looked away from the sky and directed his attention toward Jude, she was so cute. She could be such a little kid sometimes, but she never got immature. She could be entertained by something as simple as swinging but she could explain life to an 80 year old man who has lived it.

Tommy got up from his spot on the slide in the abandoned park and walked over to Jude, he stopped her from swinging by grabbing her hips and he kissed her. The kiss was gentle. Tommy's lips fit against hers perfectly. After pulling away he kissed her again. Jude's hands tightened on the chain of the swing.

They both pulled away at the same time. Jude's expression didn't change, neither did Tommy's. Jude looked up at him, "Spied and I broke up, Ryan is gone, and Shay isn't going to happen again…" Tommy leaned in and kissed her again. Once again, gently.

The next time they pulled away, again no one's expression changed, "I am going on a long tour…" Jude continued. Tommy's expression finally changed, he looked shocked, hurt, and upset. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!" He asked letting go of Jude, the swing fell back and Jude started pumping herself again. "I don't know," she said quietly.

Tommy looked at her, "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. It's a world tour and I will be gone for about 7 months. Keri is coming with me and that's it." Tommy looked at her, "7 months in a long time Jude, and why am I not going."

Jude looked at him like he had 3 heads, "You know producers don't go on tour with their artists, and you coming as anything else…well…I just think that I need a break from everything. This tour will be good for me."

"But it wont be good for us…" Tommy said looking away.

Jude jumped off of the swing, "You're right. It won't be good for us, that's why there is no us. Go be little Tommy Q again, bring home girls, find a girlfriend, get married for all I care. Just don't think about me because I cannot be thinking of you on this vacation. I need to have fun, let loose, hook up…I cannot be some love-sick adult when I am supposed to be a crazy teenager having fun. Okay?" Before Tommy could answer Jude ran from the park and got into her car before starting it and pulling away.

Tommy looked around, did that really just happen?

Jude got home and walked into Sadie's room. She wasn't home. Jude called Mason and asked him to come over. He of course came and then she called Kory. Kory came over also. Before they got there Jude pulled out a bottle of Sadie's hard liquor. Sadie kept it in her room for when Sadie held parties; that was the strong stuff only for special occasions. All the rest of the liquor wouldn't do it, Jude thought.

When Mason and Kory entered the apartment they saw Jude staring at the microwave with half a bottle of vodka in her hand and a bottle of scotch sitting on the counter. Jude heard the door and turned around. "Guys! Can yooouuu heellllp me?" Jude hiccupped. "Usuallyyy this…THING…(she spat toward the microwave) just spits out my fooooood. But ittt isssnt workinnnn…stubbbborn littttle bastaaarddd" Kory couldn't help but chuckle as Mason shot him a death glare for laughing in a situation like this.

Mason walked over to Jude and tried to pull the alcohol out of her hands. "Jude give it to me…" He said struggling. Kory just watched in amusement. Jude fought back over her current sanctuary, "Noooo Masssooon!" Suddenly the bottle flew out of both their hands and spilled all over Mason, Jude laughed, "Ha!...Ha! Ha! Mason…silly gay goose. (she slapped his arm playfully) It's not shower time…" Mason just glared at her. Then Jude's face lit up with sudden realization. "Or maybe it is shower time…" Jude stood up straight and pulled off all her clothes, Kory stared at her in amazement. Jude smiled sweetly and walked upstairs and into her bathroom. Kory and Mason heard the water start to run and they assumed Jude got in.

Mason looked at Kory, "Aren't you supposed to be engaged?"

Kory glared at him, "Yeah, so?"

"So other girls, especially your fiancée's cousin, shouldn't be exciting your little friend. By the way…wow." Mason said looking down. Kory immediately put his hands…well…below the belt.

"Shut up man! How could you not even be turned on by that?! I mean a hot girl just stripped in front of two young guys!"

Mason just looked at Kory in amusement. "Did you miss Jude's silly gay goose comment?"

Kory just looked at him dumbfounded, "What is with me and my association to gay guys?..." Kory said more to himself then anyone. (Think back to in the hospital when Kory thought Tommy was gay and checking him out…)

After a very, very…very long awkward silence Jude emerged from the steps in a towel, still a little tipsy but definitely in control of her thoughts again.

Kory and Mason looked at her, "Hey guys…" she said like nothing had happened half an hour ago.

"Jude…?" Mason asked. "Hm?" Jude said now making coffee.

"Are you alright? Why did you want both of us here?" Jude looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I just want us to hang out…"

Mason looked at her pathetically, "Jude, when you wanna hang out with us you ask us out somewhere; when you call me it is usually a guy thing; when you call Kory it is usually a family thing; when you call both of us it is a music thing or something really big. And since you finished up your album there is nothing going on with that; also considering when we showed up you were drunk sort of hints that you are upset about something big."

Jude looked at him in shock, "Why do you know me so well Mason Fox? I don think we can be friends anymore, I will never be able to get away with anything…" Mason smiled at her, "Jude, just tell me…us…what's going on?"

Kory just nodded and decided to join the other two in the kitchen, "C'mon girl, what's wrong?"

Mason winced as Jude lost it, "DON'T CALL ME GIRL! I AM NOT YOUR GIRL! HE CALLED ME GIRL AND I AM NOT HIS GIRL EITHER!" suddenly Jude fell to the floor, her body shaking with tears, "but I want to be, I want to be so bad…" she whispered.

_**Previews:**_

Jude and Keri go on tour!!!

"I am going to miss you guys…"

"We will be back for the wedding; don't worry."

"Have fun kiddo…but not too much."

"Hey, if you ever wanna pull a lil Tommy Q, just call."

"Is that Tommy?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:: This chapter is a little short. Sorry. Of course, I need to thank my reviewers: **

**Disclaimer:: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary:: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

G-Major-Sunday Morning

Jude stood in front of her little posse. Her and Keri were leaving for their tour today. Keri's wedding was already planned, the only thing left were the dresses to be picked out. They were going to do that on tour, I mean they were going to California, France, New York, of course they were going to shop.

"I am going to miss you guys…" Jude said enveloping her Spiederman boys into a group hug.

Kory walked up to Keri, "What? Afraid you are gonna get too much of me after we're married you need to leave for 7 months first."

Keri laughed, "We will be back for the wedding; don't worry." She pecked him on the lips.

"Good because the both of you are kind of important." Keri laughed and hugged her fiancé and walked over to Sadie. Jude walked over to Kory with a smile on her face, "Don't worry I will keep her away from the hot roadies and groupies but I don't think I can stop our new back up band, or our opening act for that matter." Jude looked around, her new back up band (SME needed to stay home and work on their own stuff) were a bunch of young guys, a lot like SME but they seemed a little more mature, they were the same age though. Their opening act was one of G-Major's newest clients. Karma, the new Instant Star decided to open for them. Jude personally thought the girl had an okay voice but there were definitely better artists out there. She also didn't like Karma's attitude, or her choices in music, it's the things like that that Jude has Keri for. Karma's back up group were a bunch of nerdy looking kids, because most of Karma's stuff was techno.

Kory's eyes darkened at the group of boys and then looked at Jude, "I think I am going to need to have a talk with those young kids…" Then Kory sprinted in their direction after he saw a nerdy kid trying to look up Keri's skirt when she bent over to pick up her pen.

Jude laughed and shook her head. She decided to walk back over to Sadie, she hugged her sister and Sadie told Jude she was going to call her every other night, 'I know you are going to forget so I am going to call you. Just make sure you aren't having sex or anything when I call…' were her exact words. Jude couldn't help but laugh.

Jude hugged her sister one last time before walking over to Georgia and EJ. "Have fun kiddo…but not too much." Georgia said pointing a finger at Jude and then pulled her into a hug. Jude smiled and then pulled away to hug EJ. EJ squealed and rocked Jude back and forth. "Now do something amazing on tour that will make the papers and boost up your publicity sales." Jude laughed and Georgia's face had a look of pure horror. "Don't you dare!" Georgia warned her. That made Jude laugh even harder. Jude kissed both of the women on the cheek and turned around to find Spiederman looking at her.

"Hey, if you ever wanna pull a lil Tommy Q, just call." Spied said pulling her in for a hug. He was referring to when Tommy got married to Portia on tour. Jude laughed and hugged him back, "I really don't see that happening but if I ever want to you will be the first one I call." Spied smiled and kissed her on the lips, in a friendly way.

Jude smiled and turned around to find everyone already in the car waiting for her. Jude turned around scanning her group of friends, trying to find Tommy but he wasn't there. She put on a fake smile and a small wave and everyone waved back.

G-Major had ordered a car service to take the group to the airport. Jude's tour, being a world tour, are staying in hotels and traveling by plane a lot. Keri gave a small smile in Jude's direction; her look was knowing and understanding. Keri knew Jude was upset about Tommy not showing up. The car started are began to pull away. Jude let a sob escape her throat. Keri looked over at her with sympathy, and everyone else just gave her a weird look. Keri pulled Jude into her shoulder and Jude began to face behind her, toward the back of the car. When she looked over and out the window she saw a guy on a motorcycle. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. His helmet was covering his face because the visor was down. He raised one arm waving at the limo. Trying to get them to stop.

"Is that Tommy?" Jude asked she lifted her head off of Keri's shoulder.

"Tommy?" Jude asked even though she knew that he couldn't hear her. Although when the man lifted his mask she could tell it was him, he screamed her name.

"Stop the car!" Jude yelled toward the front. Everyone groaned but then Keri shot them a death glare and they all shut up and straightened their posture. Keri smiled in satisfaction as the car slowed down. Jude smiled as she jumped out of the car. She smiled and stood there, not knowing what to do with herself as she watch the motorcycle slow down and pull over behind the car.

Tommy unlatched his helmet and let it drop to the ground after pulling it off. Tommy walked over to Jude and just grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him. He kissed her sweetly but still filled with passion.

When they pulled away Jude smiled at him, "I was wondering what took you so long…" Tommy smiled and looked down. When he looked back up at her he pulled her in for another kiss. Keri smiled as she watched out the window and everyone else was just oblivious of what was going on.

Jude smiled as they pulled away. "Coming on tour with me Quincy?" Jude asked hopefully.

Tommy smiled sadly at her, "I would love to but Georgia wouldn't let me. I tried though…" Jude looked down, sadly, and nodded.

Tommy placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look back up at him, "But I am going to visit you as much as I can and I will be to practically all of your concerts."

Jude smiled and nodded more happily this time. Jude kissed him again and Tommy wrapped his arms around her back.

"I love you…" Jude whispered as they pulled away, "I love you too babes." Tommy said with a smile and kissed her.

Suddenly Jude was lunged forward and instead of falling into Tommy's arms she fell against the ground. When Jude turned to see who had pushed her she wasn't with Tommy, she wasn't even on the side of the road anymore.

"Jude?" Jude turned around and looked at Keri confused. "Where are we?" Jude asked, Keri just raised a brow at her. "On the plane Jude. We are on the plane. We just lifted off." Jude looked around and noticed all the seats, she saw her band and her opening band all sitting there.

"Tommy…?" Jude whispered. Keri smiled sympathetically at her. "He followed us all the way to the airport, Jude."

Jude looked at her confused, "Didn't we pull over?" Keri shook her head no confused. "No, we drove all the way there, you fell asleep. I needed to get one of the guys to bring you into the plane." Jude looked at Keri upset, "But, Tommy **did** follow us?" Keri smiled and nodded. Jude sighed sadly and got comfortable in her seat again.

Soon after they landed in their first stop, New York. Jude was excited because New York was always exciting, she needed something to distract her for now.

Jude wrapped herself in her jacket as she watched the guys unload all of the equipment. Keri stood next to her, also bundled up, it was a little chilly outside. Karma walked up to them, she was in a tight and short mini skirt. Jude rolled her eyes at the new girl, it was obvious that when she said she would do anything to make it in the music business, she meant **_anything._**

Keri grabbed Jude's arm and dragged her away from the stadium. "We got 4 and a half hours until you need to be back for sound check! Let's shop!" Jude smiled as she allowed herself to be dragged away by Keri. They hopped in a cab and had it take them to Times Square. They would start on one side and then go all the way around and eventually end up on the other side. Jude and Keri linked arms and smiled happily walking down the busy sidewalk looking in through all the windows searching, not only for Keri's wedding dress but just for clothes in general.

Jude and Keri stumbled into the bus about 4 hours later, they both seemed completely hysterical. They laughed and stumbled all over the place. All the guys and Karma looked at them like they were crazy. Keri and Jude just looked at each other and laughed harder. They held up their bags of clothes to show the guys and then stumbled into their rooms, trying on their new clothes. Only a few seconds after they shut their doors did they open again, Jude and Keri both came out and faced each other, they held up the bags that each one had, laughed, and traded them. ((They had gotten the bags mixed up))

The concert went great, but what was even greater was the guy Jude found. He gave her his number and she gave him hers. He was really cute; he had sea green eyes and dark brown hair. He was tall and muscular but not exactly brooding. His name was Aiden and she melted whenever he spoke to her. She brought him back to the hotel but he wasn't there when she woke up. The strange thing was, she didn't care.

_**In Keri's Room**_

_Yeah, I mean we had a blast earlier but then all of a sudden she was acting all drunk and brought this guy back to the hotel. I didn't wanna say anything but it felt weird. He wasn't here when everyone woke up and Jude has been acting like nothing even happened. It's just not like her._

KerisBabyBoyxx: _I know what you mean… You don't think he drugged her do you?_

Kory responded through IM.

MrsKindler14: _I don't think so, I mean Jude only drank water from the water bottles back stage, and she was still acting like herself, just a little more carefree…I don't know what is going on with her._

KerisBabyBoyxx: _I don't know either, at least she is alright_

MrsKindler14: _Yeah, I think there is more to it then she is letting on though._

KerisBabyBoyxx: _OO, well maybe I should call her…you think she would talk to me?_

MrsKindler14: _You could try but she will most likely shrug it off like nothing was wrong. I will try and figure it all out, but yeah you should call her, she would like that. :-_

KerisBabyBoyxx: _Okay I will, well I gotta go now. Need a new cell phone…_

MrsKindler14: _AGAIN?! Kory, what is wrong with you? What happened this time?_

KerisBabyBoyxx: _I dropped it…_

MrsKindler14: _Kory…tell me the truth…_

KerisBabyBoyxx: _I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!_

MrsKindler14: _The whole truth Kory._

KerisBabyBoyxx: _Okay! Okay! I kind of dropped it in a fire…_

MrsKindler14: _A FIRE?!?!_

KerisBabyBoyxx: _Relax, it wasn't at home or anything. I dropped it into the stove. I really gotta go now, I am gonna be late babe._

MrsKindler14: _Okay sweets, I love you!_

KerisBabyBoyxx: _Love you too!_

'**KerisBabyBoyxx' has signed off**

Keri sighed and signed off herself, changing into pajamas and getting back into bed. It was only like 7 at night but she was tired. She shut off her light and closed her eyes.

_**Throughout The Tour…**_

Jude goes on tour without seeing Tommy; she did a pretty good job at not thinking about him too. She had a few hook ups with random guys and shopped with Keri a lot. They found Keri the perfect wedding dress. (( It was a straight silhouette, tube top, an extra large piece of fabric wrapped around the front of the legs and around to the back where it flowed freely; it didn't exactly make a train but it did drag a little bit. It was a Toni-Anne dress, a designer dress which Jude bought for Keri as her wedding gift. Tommy left a few messages but nothing major. Jude decides she wants to stay out of Canada. She only comes home for the wedding. She doesn't tell anyone except Kory, and Kory promised to not tell anyone, not even Keri knew about her decision.

_**Previews:**_

It's the wedding day.

"We're back!"

"I heard you followed us."

"A welcome back party? For me or her?"

"Tom-my! I want you!"

"So, we're over? Never gonna happen again?"

"Just take your love and hit the road, There's nothing you can do or say, you're gonna break my heart anyway"


	23. Last Chapter

**A/N:: OMG YOU GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I am so sad I wont get your reviews anymore, all the more reason to write another fanfic right? I got another one written down on paper, just gotta type it up so stay tuned! Thanks again soo much for supporting me though this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer:: I own the characters that are not in the Instant Star Cast. I do not own this chapter's storyline, well, most of it.**

**Summary:: Okay so this is After Date with the Night, Tommy left. This is about 3 years later and what happens when Tommy comes back, and not alone; and Jude isn't the same Jude he left behind. What if something happened while he was gone. Is it a good change or a bad one!Jommy! Better than it sounds I promise!**

_**On The Way Home From Tour**_

_**Jude's POV**_

_Okay, so we are less than an hour away from home. After 7 months away I will finally be home again. But, what is home? Really? I used to think that it was Tommy, but I decided I want to go away. After the wedding, I am leaving. That's final._

Jude and Keri's plane landed and they exited the airport to see Kory standing there with a sing that said, "The Two Most Beautiful Girls Here" Jude and Keri smiled as they approached him, "We're back!" they yelled as Jude gave him a small hug. Keri and Kory however got intertwined in a very passionate kiss. "Thank god you are," Kory said as they pulled away.

"Just four days! You guys excited?!" Jude asked. Keri and Kory looked at each other and then turned back to Jude nodding excitedly.

Kory drove both girls to Jude's place where they were welcomed by Sadie and Kwest. Jude couldn't help but feel sad thinking that this was only a hello; there would soon be another goodbye.

Sadie drove Kwest and Jude to G-Major saying Georgia wanted to talk to her. As soon as Jude walked in she bumped right into Tommy. "Omph…sorry" Jude said as she hit the ground. Tommy pulled her up, "Sorry…" he mumbled. He turned to walk away from her but he stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice, "I heard you followed us." Tommy nodded, but then started walking again. Jude took a step to follow him but never got the chance because Georgia popped out of her office and called Jude inside.

When Jude entered the office she saw Karma already sitting on the couch, legs crossed bopping her right leg with her leather boot up and down. "Jude." Karma greeted, Jude just nodded in response.

Jude sat down on the other end of the couch away from Karma, Georgia leaned on her desk and looked at the two with a smile. "So ladies, great job on the tour. Amazing. Just needed to say that to the two of you." The two girls nodded with fake smiles plastered on their faces. "Now Karma, if you could please excuse me and Jude for a moment?" Karma nodded with a sugar sweet smile on her face, "Sure Georgia. I need to talk to Tommy anyway. Bye!" Karma waved before skipping out of the office. Jude turned to Georgia stunned.

"She has Tommy for a producer?!" Georgia nodded and Jude just let it go…for now.

"Now in terms of the welcome back party…For the line up I was thinking Karma could open, the Speiderman, then you of course, and then Karma again." Jude looked at Georgia stunned, "A welcome back party? For me or her?" Jude asked referring to Karma. Georgia shook her head at Jude, "Of course it's for you, don't tell Karma but we could care less about her. She's gone as soon as her contract is up." Jude smiled at this. They continued to discuss the details of the party.

_**In the Studio**_

"Tom-my! I want you!" Karma whined as Tommy sat at the soundboard. Karma was in the sound booth with her guitar 'struggling'. Karma gave the worst puppy dog face in the history of the world and Tommy sighed rolling his eyes. "What now Karma?"

"I can't get this chord right…" Karma said gesturing to the guitar.

"Try D flat Karma."

Karma tried to bat her eyelashes but failed miserably. "Can't you show me…?" Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes again as he walked into the sound booth. He tried to take the guitar from Karma's lap but she held a tight grip. "I would understand it better if I could try it at the same time…" Tommy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Karma leaned into his chest. He started laughing. Karma pulled away and looked at him funny. "What's so funny?"

"You…" Tommy said trying to stifle his laughter but it wasn't working.

"And why am I so funny?!" Karma asked standing up angrily.

"Because you keep trying to hit on me and it **really** isn't working. I am sooo not into you Karma. Sorry." With that Tommy walked out of the booth and into Georgia's office. "G- I can't work with Karma anymore." Georgia nodded toward the couch for Tommy to take a seat.

_**Jude…**_

Jude walked out of Georgia's office with a smile on her face. G said she can sing whatever song she wanted at the party tonight. She already had one picked out and it was very special to her. The line up was now Karma, Spiederman, Mason, and then Jude with the finale. Jude was going to get her journal from the studio but she stopped when she saw Tommy with his arm around Karma and he was laughing. Jude immediately felt tears in her eyes but she was determined no to care. She walked into the control booth, picked up her journal and left, unnoticed by the 'lovely couple'. Jude got in her car and mumbled to herself, "Who am I kidding, I will always care…" and then she let the tears fall.

_**Later at the Party**_

Jude was getting ready for her performance with Mason. Her song was sort of a country song and she needed a little help with how to play the guitar, Mason volunteered to help her. Karma ran around changing to different outfits trying to find the 'perfect outfit'. Jude rolled her eyes every time she walked by. Finally she entered Jude and Mason's dressing room in a black halter top with a v-neck and cut off really short, exposing her belly button and microphone chain belly button ring. Her pants were black dress pants with black strappy heals. "Okay guys, how do I look?"

Mason nodded subtly at her and Jude looked away as she mumbled, "What's the difference? Tom is just going to rip it off you anyway…" Mason looked at Jude shocked and Karma rolled her eyes, she hadn't heard what Jude said. Karma walked out of the room and got her mike connected.

"What did you say?" Mason asked still shocked. Jude just rolled her eyes and mumbled 'nothing'.

"No Jude you are going to tell me right now what you meant by—"

"What she meant by what?" Jude and Mason turned toward the dressing room door to see Tom standing there confused. 'Nothing,' Mason mumbled and excused himself letting Jude and Tommy have some alone time.

"So…I haven't heard this new song of yours yet…" Jude just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So, we're over? Never gonna happen again?" Tommy asked softly. Jude turned back to Tommy with tears in her eyes. She spoke hoarsely, "C'mon Tom, who were we kidding. We were never really together in the first place. You were right in the beginning to think we could never make it work."

"Jude, you don't mean that…" Tommy said stepping closer.

Jude sniffled, "The sad thing is, I do." Jude stood up with her guitar and walked straight past Tommy. She wiped her tears and proceeded to wait backstage. Mason was just finishing up his song. She was on soon.

EJ stepped up to the microphone after Mason took his final bow, "Now please, Ladies and Gentlemen. The reason we are all here, the return of Jude Harrison; singing her brand new song; and I mean brand new, it hasn't even been recorded yet, Leave the Pieces."

(Leave the Pieces-The Wreakers)

You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round

You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on

Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

Leave the pieces when you go  
Oh, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go

Jude smiled as the crowd went wild for the song. She walked backstage and put her guitar down. Tommy appeared in the doorway. "So, you really want me to leave? I will, I just hope you know what you're doing because…" Jude turned around laughing bitterly.

"Save it Tommy, alright? You are not leaving." Tommy looked at her confused, "I am." Jude said finally. Tommy was still confused. She picked up her guitar case and walked out. Tommy stood there confused. When he finally processed what had happened he ran out after her. He caught her right before she was about to get in her car. He grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Tommy, let me go;" Jude said sternly.

"Tell me where you are going. A vacation? You're moving? What is going on?"

"I am going back to New York, and staying there." Tommy dropped her hand, stunned. Jude quickly got in her car now that she was released. She started the car and was about to peel out of the parking lot but Georgia came outside stopping her. "Jude?!"

Jude sighed and hit the breaks. "G my plane leaves tomorrow morning. I gotta go."

"Jude, you promised that you would record one more single. C'mon, Kwest said he would do it right now. We can promote it in a few hours." Jude nodded and pulled back into her parking space before walking back into the studio. Tommy decided to sit in and listen to her song. If she knew ahead of time that she would need to record one last song he knew she planned it well. She most likely had a damn good hit directed at him. Jude set up after telling Kwest that it was a heavy rock song. Kwest nodded and Jude began to sing. A perfect take.

(I'm So Sick-Flyleaf)

I will break into your thoughts

With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

Kwest nodded approvingly. "Perfect take girl, you can go now if you are sure you want to…" Jude shook her head. "Kwest, can we record one more?" Kwest nodded with a smile. "Same type of song…" Jude said. Kwest turned a few knobs and gave her thumbs up. Kwest changed the disk and counted down, signaling for her to go.

(I'm Sorry-Flyleaf)

I'm sorry  
I don't mean to remember  
It's true that I dream less often  
I'm not ashamed  
Of that long December  
Your hand's coming down again

I close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell

I'm falling (falling)  
I'm shedding my skin (my skin)  
But it's not time I'm told  
I am aware (am aware)  
Of what you mean by then  
I'm only ten years old

Close my eyes and brace myself  
Only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell

My scars are yours today  
This story ends so good  
I love you and I understand  
That you stood where I stood

Close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna break my shell  
No matter what you're gonna break my shell

I'm done healing  
I'm done healing

Jude looked up and Tommy wasn't there anymore. She let some tears fall, Kwest walked in and pulled her into a hug. After collecting herself Jude walked out. Saying a quick good-bye to everyone she passed. She got home and cried herself to sleep. Her plane left at 7 tomorrow.

_**Tommy…**_

"Just one ticket sir? The plane leaves in 20 minutes, you had better hurry." Tommy took the ticket and thanked the woman before running over to airport security.

_**The Next Day**_

Jude woke up and attempted to make her tear-stained cheeks presentable. She gathered her things and loaded them in the car service she had arranged to take her to the airport. Jude smiled at her driver and gave him the address to the airport.

Jude got her ticket, went through security, loaded her bags, got some coffee, and finally got settled on the plane. She was jittery but eventually fell asleep. The stewardess woke her up asking her to please put on her seat belt. Jude smiled as they landed and walked through the airport. Believe it or not, Shay was supposed to pick her up. Jude stood there in the large airport looking around for Shay.

In the distance she heard music playing. A soft guitar tune. And that voice, she knew that voice. It couldn't be. Jude rounded the corner hall and found a side band softly playing along with a man in jeans and an unbuttoned dress shirt and perfectly gelled hair. He strummed a guitar and as he began singing his eyes met hers and never left.

(Morning Light-Truman)

One sad and lonely night, sittin' at home in a world of silence  
She don't wanna be there all her life  
Things have gotta change, reaching out but can't explain  
"Do you want to be here?"  
You're all I ever dreamed of  
Your stars align in three sums oh that's right

With the morning light, got your mind in sight  
And I wanna be there all my life  
With the morning light, got your mind in sight  
And I want to be there

Some things just never change, sitting at home still feeling the same  
Somehow she don't know there's so much more  
Try to understand, share that tear and holding my hand  
"Do you want to be here?"  
You're all I ever dreamed of  
You're stars and nines and threesomes, oh that's right

With the morning light, got your mind in sight  
And I want to be there all my life  
With the morning light, got your mind in sight  
And I want to be there  
You're all I ever dreamed of  
Your stars align in three sums, oh that's -

Right on time with the bomb that I hid – to get that girl to admit she hit a new all time low –   
and lower as the earth would permit  
We thought the ground would break her fall. _(ground would break her fall)_ But now, she's rising above us all – ya now she's rising above us all.

You're all I ever dreamed of. You're stars and nines and threesomes, oh that's right  
And with the morning light, got your mind in sight and I want to be there all my life.  
With the morning light, got your mind in sight and I want to be there…  
Well, you're all I ever dreamed of. You're stars align in three sums.   
You're all I ever dreamed of oh, that's right.

Jude put a hand over her mouth as the man approached her. He smiled softly at her as he got close, he took her hands, "Beat you here…" was all he said before he kissed her. Jude smiled into the kiss.

"How is it that you know exactly what to do to make me love you again, Tommy?" Jude asked as they pulled away. Tommy shrugged, "I would say it's a gift but if I was really that gifted I wouldn't have caused you to stop loving me in the first place."

Jude shook her head, "I never, could never stop loving you Tommy." Tommy looked down at her and saw her smiling a genuine smile, this time she leaned up and kissed him. The band that Tommy was playing with started clapping and so did the entire airport. Jude pulled away and began to blush but Tommy looked around and smiled, then he turned back to her and crashed his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and spun her around; the crowd around them clapped harder and whistled and shouted.

When Jude and Tommy finally pulled away gasping for air Tommy leaned his forehead against hers. "Jude, I love you so much—"

"I love you too Tommy…"

Tommy smiled, "Good, because I want you to move in with me. We can stay here if you want or we could go back home. Or we can get married, I don't care I just wanna be with you…"

Jude gaped at him, "What did you just say?"

Tommy grinned, "Jude Harrison…will you marry me?!" Tommy yelled loud enough for the whole airport to hear. Jude looked around astounded, "Are you serious?"

"Of course…Jude, we could be like freaking Cinderella and Prince Charming only less cliché." Jude laughed. "Okay Quincy…" she whispered.

"I-I'm sorry what was that?!" Tommy said yelling again. Jude rolled her eyes and grinned like an idiot. "YES! YES TOMMY I WILL MARRY YOU!"

"SHE SAID YES!" Tommy screamed to the world, once again the crowd erupted in applause and cheers as Jude and Tommy shared another passionate kiss. Everyone could tell this was more than love, more than fate, more than destiny; this was an absolute, always and forever, world series kind of _true_ love.

The End.

**To Everyone who has ever reviewed my story…**

**Put reviewer names here…**


End file.
